118: The Story of the Legend part1
by Zeypher118
Summary: This is part 1 of a 3 part book i am writing, it is about a super soldier SPARTAN 118 and his most trying hours as a E.F.S.F Gundam pilot. This book contains multiple influences such as Halo 2, Gundam, Starcraft, DooM 3, Inuyasha, Silent Hill, and FFVII


Ch.1

The year is Universal Century 0085 the Dark Gundam's moon base has been dead for six months. During that time technology has doubled for the Earth forces. The development of the Strike Gundam and its attachment packs along with the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel Gundams have stopped any attempts of Zeon to start another war. But Zeon has developed a somewhat "portal" into different dimensions of time and space. This is how they became powerful again and almost wiped out the Federation but we had Special Forces steal the technology and we finished our "portal."

This portal gave us the power to go to different worlds, times in history, alternate realms of huge monsters, etc. One planet we went to was Tallon IV a planet populated by the Chozo, a birdlike race with humanoid features. They had technology that way surpassed any others. They help build the five Gundams and built a special Phazon Suit that had a built in arm cannon that you wore. I used it to survive inside the Strike Gundam and hostile worlds. There was only one other suit made but they couldn't tell me the name of location so we left with their thanks for the technology unknowing that Zeon's technology was getting very advanced and was preparing for an assault on Side 6.

Ch.2

The colony was under heavy fire when we came out of the portal we were forced to scramble to the Gundams. I and the rest of my Gundam team got out the as fast as we could. There were 150m, 210m, and 300m class warships attacking back at the Zeon super carrier Swammel. The new Gundams handled well in space. There were hundreds of mobile suits attacking the colony. Our advanced GM custom squadrons were no match for Zeon's advanced Ginn units. Our ships were getting torn up by heavy artillary fire from the ZuOot, a heavily armed MS with devastating ranged attacks.

I ordered the Gundams to fire at will, and then Zeon's advantage was no longer there. Across the entire black sky mobile suits were burning up. I attacked a commander's BuCue, he fired Eagle Stellon missles left, right I dodged and used the beam sword and cut through it leaving it in two pieces before exploding. Then I turned my sights over to the super carrier Swammel and had to fly past the Musai warships and Gelgoog units to reach it. Flying toward it they were getting nervous, I could feel it. They were no match for my machine as I sliced through the remanining Gelgoogs. I shot down three enemy ships and then moved toward the carrier. This was a huge ship, at least half the size of a colony. The only way to destroy it was from the inside so my team and I flew in through a launch tunnel and began to destroy all inoperable mobile suits. We headed deeper into the core of the ship and found the core to be made out of an unstable phazon source. I charged the Gundam's hyper rifle and destroyed it but as I said before it was unstable and we had to fly out of there before we were burned up in the radiated explosion. We flew out of the carrier and we started to fly back to the colony destroying all retreating MS but our victory was short-lived, a huge beam of light was flying at us from nowhere it hit my Gundam and the Duel and Blitz were destroyed. The beam was a time rift divider built by Zeon. When I regained conscience I was on Earth but there was no cities, I was in Japan and the only thing I did see was a man with long silver hair and red baggy clothes with a sword running toward me.

Ch.3

"Who the hell are you" he said standing in the doorway of my mobile suit. Now that I saw him up close he was no older than 25 I asked his name he said Inuyasha but had an attitude about him. I contacted Federation HQ using an interportal communicator given to me by the Chozo. I found out all of my team was destroyed and I had to get back as soon as possible. Inuyasha was a demon but half human, there were others with him Myroku a monk, Sango a demon slayer, Shippo a young fox demon, and Kagome a normal school girl from my time.

I asked her how she got here and she said she uses a well in a village but only she and Inuyasha can go through so I was stuck there. There were hundreds of demons around this land so I activated the suit the Chozo gave me for protection. We were attacked by a spider demon that was huge my suit could take it down. The arm cannon used the power, wave, ice, and plasma beams, I could also see in thermal, normal, and X-ray if I wanted. I jumped using the thrusters on the suit and started shooting it with plasma beams setting it ablaze, it wasn't happy with that and started swinging its huge legs to squash me but this suit was amazing and kept dodging it and firing at it I used the wavebuster and shocked it to death. The Chozo tecnology was unstoppable. They were shocked to see such technology in action and how it enhances human capabilities. I spent the rest of the day making the Gundam operable and after that I went off to find Inuyasha.

Ch.4

The had a very small camp set up I went to go talk to them and get some background, I learned they were fighting an evil demon named Naraku. He was in possession of a sacred jewel that granted enormous power to the possessor. All of a sudden I heard a noise from the bushes in the back, I waited a minute and was picking up a heat signature of enormous power. I ran back there and there was another person with a different suit, it registered as a Gravity Suit and the same arm cannon weapons and visors.

Her name was Samus Aran. Inuyasha and them came running after me. Samus disappeared but there was a man dressed in a white was there Inuyasha said "That's Nraku, get back!" but I didn't and he used his miasma. It was a thick purple smog and it had some kind of weird effect on people it caused me to go blank but I remember attacking Inuyasha and the others because I was under Naraku's control. Inuyasha was almost killed and I was very wounded. After that I would kill Naraku no matter what. I was watched over by Shippo and Sango. Kagome and Myroku were watching Inuyasha. Shippo said I was really banged up from the battle and it gave me a chance to ask Sango if she saw the other Chozo warrior, she said no. I asked her what happened and she explained to me the details of what happened.

She said I was unable to be talked to and I went into zombie-like state and Inuyasha charged at me when I fired a power beam shot at him. I hit him with the ice-spreader and completely froze him then I shattered his frozen tomb with the plasma beam and knocked his sword away and he went full demon. He sliced my armor with his claws. I hit him with wave beams over and over, we had already lost a lot of blood and we were really fatigued and both collapsed. When I was better I started working on the Gundam again and everyone who never seen a war machine this powerful before was amazed. My machine was fixed and it was time to go pay a visit to Naraku.

Ch.5

It took little time to find the castle but it was protected by a barrier and no weapons of mine could pierce it, not even the hyper rifle. Then behind me I heard " If you're gonna break that barrier then watch out" I heard Inuyasha say behind me. "Stand back,… Windscar!" he broke the barrier with a demonic wind that could kill anything. Then a demon known as Kagura, a demon of the wind was there to great us. She attacked us and knocked us back with her dance of blades. She dodged the Windscar and I plastered her with many missiles but few hit. Then Sango jumped in and threw her huge boomerang with tremendous force, but Kagura parried it back and I jumped in the way of the reflected attack and it hit me and sent me flying backwards at least fifteen feet. Then Samus came and bent over staring me in the face telling me I should have been more careful. I got up and she gave me a bottle of blue phazon and pour it into my arm cannon. Before that I checked on Sango and she was okay and thanked me for saving her.

Then I poured the bottle of phazon into my arm cannon and my cannon was covered in blue phazon and fired a pulse blue stream of powerful phazon at Kagura and she literally burned up into nothing. After that we ran into the castle and found Naraku in a room with a red, evil aura around him then he released some energy and it knocked us through the walls of the castle. He came out of the castle and then was using all of his demon powers he pinned Samus to the wall and me to the floor.

Inuyasha cut the spikes that trapped us then my worst fears came true. A portal opened up in the sky and Zeon MS came through. Only two scout Ginns, but they only needed to see the Strike and there would be a whole attack force here. They were far away so we still had time. Naraku was killing us badly then suddenly a baby metroid came and latched onto his face and I said "Where the hell did that thing come from?" because they live on SR3-88, but Samus said it must of escaped from her ship. Well it bought us enough time to get into the portal. Inuyasha, Shippo, Myroku, and Kagome went in Samus' ship and Sango sat in the Gundam's back seat. The scouts saw us take off and I disposed of them quickly. I rerouted the portal to Side 6. We flew through the portal and we were heading home, but that wasn't the last time I ever fought Naraku.

Ch.6

When we got to the end of the portal the Side 6 military base was abandoned. A brief walk-around showed me what happened. Without the five Gundams Zeon's advanced forces overwhelmed most of the Federation. Inuyasha said "What a dump, this is a military base?" "It was" I said "The 5 Gundams used to be over there and there is the launch tunnel 02." "Right now were in the Gundam hangar, if we take this elevator we would reach the colony surface." When we got to the elevator I taught Myroku to operate it, the Gundam was ready to destroy Zeon MS. When we got there the city was crawling with MS. There were a lot of Ginn and some BuCue units.

I pulled out my hyper rifle and thrusted toward them. Picking off as many as possible I took out the BuCue units first because they are the hardest to fight. Then I began a melee attack that was hard for the Ginn units to stop, one charged at me with its sword ready, it attacked, I quickly side-stepped and cut of its head. Then another came at me, I thrusted up then used a vertical slice to cut it in half. The next one came and swung its sword in a berserk way. I ducked, sweeped it, then stabbed it in the chest while it was on the ground.

After the battle I accessed the hidden hanger of super GM prototypes and gave the three of them to Kagome, Myroku, and Sango. There was a red Gundam called Astray-R, which was a melee mobile suit with high maneuverability and the largest sword ever built for a Gundam was Inuyasha's. For Samus I took of the right forearm off a GM custom added a specially designed arm cannon, increased maneuverability, and painted it the colors of her suit, orange and red. This team of highly advanced suits would reunite the Federation forces and stop Zeon's rain of ternary.

Ch.7

The new team of MS left Side 6 and got outside the colony they were still new at piloting the MS so I was hoping for an easy battle but that never happens. What I saw next nearly shocked me, Zeon had found my secret prototype transforming Gundam Epyon. This MS had a powerful sword and shield with the ability to transform into a two headed dragon and repel beam weapons. I told them to get out of here but they wanted to provide cover from the enemy MS and Inuyasha said, "Hey, I ain't letting you get all the glory for killing this bastard."

I drew my sword and charged at it, it was fast and flew straight up and kicked my Gundam in the back of the head. It said in a low voice "You're skills have improved but with this new machine I will kill you." That was it, it went into a total frenzy with its red eyes, it sword was drawn and attacked. I was barely able to stop it and I was fighting for my life, but a familiar evil presence was inside that machine. It struck my shield, then I parried, and went on the offensive striking high, low, and horizontally at the Gundam. It blocked them all with ease. How could I stop this machine? It was about to attack again but this time Inuyasha stepped in and blocked it with the Astray-R's huge katana but after that it kicked him out of the way, " Damn, that's strong, why did you build that damn machine, and why so powerful?" "I didn't make it that powerful the pilot or something is."

"Who are you?" I said to the unknown pilot and the response was bone-chilling, "Why you don't remember, you escaped before but not now." It was Naraku he came through that portal to Zeon and stole the prototype and pursued revenge with his own team of MS. I saw in the wreckage from a previous battle a gattling gun and flew over to get it. I locked on to the Gundam and fired a steady stream of bullets, when I was out of ammo I pulled out my sword and in the confusion struck Epyon, then Inuyasha came and sliced its back. It swung at me and I dodged the attack, then I struck back, I started to get an advantage on it but it was a small one. Then I broke its defenses and speared it through the shoulder. It started to fly off and I chased it but somehow it disappeared and I saw a distant worn-out ship. I flew closer and it was the Albion, my ship which stored my Gundams and the others. I went aboard reactivated it, opened the hangars and now we had a ship, a team, and now we only needed to find the remnants on the Federation on Earth before Zeon launches a counter attack and wipes us all out.

Ch.8

We began our descent into the Earth's atmosphere and the batted ship was still holding together. The descent was quick only lasting a few minutes then we were landing on the surface. We landed in the outskirts of Jaburo, a Federation controlled area with an underground base which was the main stronghold during the One Year War. There were some enemy mecha but less than I thought. The tall trees gave us an advantage to crouch behind during any fire fights. We began to unload our Mobile Suits when a signal flare went off and the enemy had spotted us. I had Inuyasha, Samus, and Sango go fend off the MS but we were at a disadvantage because Jaburo was surrounded by an enormous lake and most of the enemies were amphibious so our performance was greatly decreased.

They were Ghost units and Goon units. Me, Myroku, and Kagome were creeping very slowly through the trees and I spotted a Goon unit about fifty yards away so I crept extremely slow until you could actually make out the Zeon insignia on the back of the MS, I pulled out a knife from the Strike's side knife holder and severed the optical link and stabbed the main power core without it exploding so not to attract others.

While Inuyasha and the others went attacking the other MS to distract them we snuck into Jaburo underground to activate the beacon to all remaining Federation units to meet at Jaburo, the frequency went into Earth and space. After the MS were cleared out we stayed there about a week. There were still some of the Elite Corps and the 04,06,07,08,and the 01 divisions were still around and were finding shelter at the Side 4 and Side 5 space ruins. After the units had been assembled Gundam Epyon decided to visit. This would be one of the greatest and hardest battles I have ever fought.

Ch.9

This was it, the time to prove myself as a pilot, commander, and dedicated hero to the Federation. Out of the underground launch tunnel I launched the Strike Gundam and landed in front of the enemy Gundam. There was a powerful barrier set up around so no one would escape until one of us were dead. Staring at the Gundam was like staring into death itself. With swords drawn we attacked colliding in midair with our swords locked in combat we quickly back-stepped then I rushed in and sliced at him sending him flying into the wall of the barrier. He didn't like that and he dashed so fast it was blurry to the eyes and struck the left side of my Gundam sending it flying into the barrier followed by a kick to the torso. Inside the cockpit there were gauges and sensors going off telling me critical damage had occurred to the torso and left arm.

I regained control and thrusted upward then came down with a deadly slice of my sword. Continuing to make futile attempts to hit it, it parried my slash then sliced through the left arm severing it off along with my shield. Having no shield was bad news because now I can't block the sword and strike it. It went for another strike to the head and I quickly rolled and sliced at its back destroying its thrusters. It didn't need them to fight but it was now more equal. It ran at me, but because of its loss of speed its moves were predictable and I easily blocked its horizontal strike. Then I parried with a kick, then followed by a diagonal slice across the chest which on a normal Gundam would of destroyed it but this one was only moderate damage and crippled it sending it flying over to the other end of the barrier. It was on the ground barely able to get up, when it fired its Vulcan chain guns at me causing minor damage. As I slowly walked over to the crippled Gundam it was time to finish it off, I took my beam sword and drove it through the chest of it causing it to leak oil, phazon, and other fluids that kept Gundams running.

Over the Comm System I heard Naraku say " This… isn't… over………" then the Gundam blew up and I jumped back in response and the barrier dissipated. Inuyasha and Sango came running over to see if I was alright and I said "Yeah, just fine." Then we went back to Jaburo base and I spent a week repairing the Gundam and planned out an attack plan for one of the two main space fortress army bases of Zeon needed to be captured or destroyed so we could guarantee a victory over Zeon.

Ch.10

It was 5:00 in the morning and I woke everyone up and told them to get to the briefing room. Shippo was the first one up and then he came into the room and said "Why are we up so early?" but before I could speak he was asleep again. Then Myroku and Inuyasha came in followed by Sango and Kagome. "Why the hell do we gotta be up so damn early, huh?" Inuyasha said. "Cause we are moving the bulk of our army into space and to Side 6 to reactivate the base there and assault Soloman our first fortress. "Fine but what do we have to do with it?" said Inuyasha "You and the rest of us along with myself will be protecting the GT-88 transports so they don't get destroyed if we get attacked. Okay?"

We got down to the operations deck and all the units were loaded and we all took off toward Side 6. With the cover of darkness we had a clean exit of the atmosphere and the trip to Side 6 went well, but suspiciously we weren't even noticed. Samus in charge of the colony functions was already there before us re-powering the base.

We started to leave the colony with our advanced MS brought up to the times thanks to the Chozo and everyone of my team piloted the original five Gundams I in Strike, Inuyasha in Aegis, Sango in Blitz, Myroku in Buster, and Kagome in Duel. We started out toward Solomon and the enormous fortress loomed overhead as it was heavily guarded. All I could think to myself was I hope we have the will to fight hard because it could end all here.

Ch.11

The time had come, all Zeon Mobile Suits available came out of the fortress ready to fight and heavily armed. I ordered all units to attack. Groups 2 and 4 were ordered to attack at the top of the fortress and provide cover for all Gun Cannon units so we can destroy the enemy at a long distance. The five of us flew in delta formation, we quickly went to work destroying all attacking units. We then started to gain an advantage when the Gun Tank units were volleying heavy salvo shots at the enemy battleships and carriers.

The 150m and 300m ships were moving closer to the enemy so we were pressing an advantage until one streak of white light flew past us through the war torn space field outside the fortress. It was a Gundam of pure energy that was so fast it was unable to be seen in normal vision but when it attacked it was visible. So then I checked the data banks and found out it was Gundam F91 a prototype Zeon Gundam with cloaking abilities but this was a more powerful version with energy weapons and blinding speed. It was picking off our MS and I couldn't track its erratic movements.

It destroyed many of our ships. I flew over towards the last position tracking it with the Gundams built in thermal and X-ray optics. This allowed me to see it and when I caught it I destroyed it with the new Hyper Beam Rifle. The 05 and 01 Corps were getting destroyed in N-sector on the other side of the base and we flew over their to give support. Then I heard over the Comm System "Help… we are… being attacked….. by a dark… shadowy….. figure from inside….. the fo….." the line died. I rushed over there with the thrusters at max then flew inside the fortress where the hangar was, they were all destroyed and I saw the Epyon as a dark shadow fly out and away from me as a taunt but it wasn't the time to follow it.

As I got out of the base our units were starting to push Zeon back toward the fortress walls and surrender was almost imminent. Then a Zeon trump card was played. They activated the fortress defense systems and beams were being constantly fired from the base and were picking off our suits one by one. One of the beams hit Kagome and her Gundam was knocked back and crippled. Inuyasha went flying over to get her and see if she was okay. Myroku, Sango, and I went into the fortress to shut down the main computer. When inside the base it was huge we flew deeper and deeper into the base and were greeted by the usual, many units wanting to rip you apart, but they were no match.

We quickly destroyed all opposers. When we reached the core another black entity was there and quickly fled. I would of gone after it but this was more important. I had Myroku use his twin buster cannons to destroy the main core and me and Sango destroyed all the power cells and main computer core. The entire base was going to explode and cause a total chain reaction in blasts so I ordered the all units to drop back a few miles and as the base exploded we moved back to the main fleet. We had great casualties but we did win so nobody died in vain. Everyone on my team was alive and okay. With that after a few days we headed back to Side 6 to celebrate our victory over Zeon at Solomon.

Ch.12

When arriving back at Side 6 we had the greatest celebration ever. We cooked whatever food we had. We had sandwiches, steak, salad, beer, desert, etc. it was an awesome time. Inuyasha who was always stubborn actually loosened up a little.(I think it was the beer….). I could tell he liked Kagome from the way he went nuts on the battlefield when she was hit by the defense turret. While I was lost in thought Samus came over and slapped me on the back causing me to return to the real world. She said "Why are you so silent?" "I was wondering about the two dark entities at Solomon." I said back.

I left the room and went to the personal elevator and went up to the observation deck of the colony and looking out into the pitch-blackness of space was somewhat soothing and makes one forget their problems. It made me look back at the battles I went through. Like my first team Meteor Alliance, Shuffle Alliance, earlier battles with the Dark Gundam, Gundam Epyon, the destruction of the Four Kings ,and my Gundams Wing Zero and Heavy-Arms. I left the deck after ten minutes or so and went to my Gundam.

I left the colony and flew towards the moon. Upon arriving the ruins from the Dark Gundam were everywhere. I continued to move toward the moon and landed on the surface. I walked over to where the Dark Gundam's dead remains were. It loomed overhead on a pile of twisted metal. It was huge and as intimidating dead as it was alive, but below it was where my best Gundam ever built was. Burning Gundam was disabled after the last battle with the DG and I never got it working again. Now only its cold machine body stands there with no honor or dignity, trapped in its own sorrow. This Gundam was a true hero and now is a cold lifeless piece of machinery. It was too damaged after the battle to go on so it jettisoned the escape pod and sent me to Side 6 before I was killed in the DG's blast. Unknowingly I was being followed by Sango who noticed I had left the colony. I knew she was there so I said to her "This was my first Gundam ever, and the most powerful one built."

She was surprised I knew she was there and I turned around and showed her the DG and filled her in on the background. "There was a great battle fought here. Many lives were lost and most of my friends were killed in pursuit of the Dark Gundam." "I never told anyone what happened after I activated the finishing move on the DG. I said to her. "Burning Gundam was damaged and exhausted and the gods disappeared forever, then I opened the cockpit, got out and started to run for my life. Behind me as Burning Gundam was dying with its last bit of energy launched its escape pod at me. I jumped in and flew back to the colony as I saw it get surrounded in flames and die there in the explosion of evil." She was quiet for a while then said, " There must be a way to reactivate it? Isn't there?" "No" I said.

When we walked together back to the Strike I had to turn around and see Burning Gundam because I had to do something to repay its effort to save my life. We flew off in the Strike and never told anyone about it. When we did get back I started plans for the invasion of A Baou Qu, the second and the last space fortress needed to defeat Zeon. After the briefing I overheard on the news "Federation returns with five Gundams and new army." This told me that everyone knew of our return and we were ready to end Zeon's rain, we will attack in just two days.

Ch.13

A Baou Qu, one of the most heavily defended fortresses in existence was almost in front of us as our ships continued to approach the outer space field of the fortress. There were enemy Ginn, BuCue, ZoOOT, Musai, Chivvay, and three super carriers. We were in for one hell of a fight. The 03rd, 09th, 15th, and 25th Autonomous Corps were with us for this battle. From our 300m ships we started to launch phase-disrupter missiles causing huge shock waves to be spread over the battlefield. After that all of our units went in full attack mode and started to hammer in on Zeon forces. The units sent to F sector were getting pushed back so my team and I went to give assistance.

There was a greater concentration of ships in this area and their missiles were destroying the lines. I went in and shot the ships across the bridge as they were coming out of the base. They were being shot down even before they came out of the base. After we lent support Inuyasha had an idea that we split up and controlled a different part of the invasion force. I said okay to it and we split up I flew up to the top of the base where there was a radio tower. I went to land on the base when a new Zeon MS came out at me.  
It was called Hy-Gogg. It had energy siphons in its hands and missile launchers in its shoulder coverings. It wasn't extremely fast but it could pack a punch. It charged at me and I quickly side stepped. Then I fired the Hyper Beam Rifle at it and it absorbed the beam and fired it back at me through its hand. I went in at it with sword drawn and it revealed a three pronged razor sharp claws an each hand that it fired out of its hands and recalled them back. I sliced the wires that activated recall and went in for the kill slicing it into two pieces it exploded instantly. I destroyed the Comm tower and went into the base to destroy it. I had to get out of there as soon as possible. When going through the maze-like passages I finally reached the core then over the Comm System I heard Myroku say, "We cant hold the lines anymore these new Hy-Gogg units are killing us." Inside the cavernous room where the reactor core was there was the same dark entity in Solomon but it was rechargeing in a stasis tank with Phazon infusion tubes fueling it.

It had armor grafted on around it, a beam cannon mounted on its right shoulder and claws made from pure Phazon. It walked upright and its armor was made of Phazon and steel. It broke through the tank and came out in a fury. This time it wanted to fight not flee. I charged at it firing my Hyper Rifle but it reflected off him. Only the sword would effect him. I would slash him using all the strength of the Strike and I broke off some armor. Then it fired its cannon and it was a good shot. It flew past my head and then I flew in and sliced off the cannon. It then the rage was building inside if it and it shot at me thunderbolts from its hand of Phazon. It hit the Strike and stunned it and slowed it down. On top of that it caused severe damage to the effected areas. Then over the Comm Sango and Kagome's units were being destroyed from the enemy's units. The entity charged at me with its claws and the shield blocked it and I stabbed it through the chest.

Then the armor fell off and it flew through a hole caused by destruction. Then I charged up the Hyper Rifle and destroyed the core and main computer. It was time to leave as the fortress began to explode and the blast was following me through the tunnels until I got out of the base and far away enough to escape the blast. Everyone from my team was alive but we have taken damage. We had lost most of our forces and with no more base Zeon had surrendered. Then from the exploding wreckage of A Baou Qu the dark entity flew out at amazing speed and was heading for the moon. "If it is doing what I think it is doing we are in big trouble."

Ch.14

It was flying toward the moon and instantly I went in full pursuit. It was fast but I was catching up to it. It then turned upside-down and then shot dark matter at me it was slowing my engines down and they were stunned for a minute. I saw it fly into the moon. For a while noting happened but then one of the tentacles piercing the moon began to move and then a rusted old Gundam was rising out of the moon. It was the Dark Gundam. The dark entity gave it new life and new powers as well.

It was evolving into a new ultimate form from the fusing of energy. Then I got an idea, I flew straight towards the moon before it was able to fight. I landed and got out dodging the tentacles trying to kill me and I went into Burning Gundam and took out the battle records and most important the power manipulator which gave it its extreme strength and flew off the moon dodging fire from the newly constructed Dark Army units. I got back to the fleet and landed in the Albion's hanger.

There I took out the Strike's power core. As I was doing that Inuyasha came over and said, "Why the hell are you taking out the power core?" I said, "Cause I will put Burning Gundam's power manipulator into the Strike with its battle records so it will be like fighting with Burning Gundam in another form…… a more powerful form." Then Sango came in the hangar and I told her that Burning Gundam can't be reactivated so I will reactivate it inside the Strike. She said, "You have no idea of what will happen if you do. It could even explode!" "I know but it's a risk I have to take."

I activated the power manipulator and it worked! The Gundam was shaking so I got out in a bright light blinded me and my crew. Then I didn't see the Strike there any more. It was a new Gundam called Freedom Gundam. It was powerful with the strength, melee capabilities, and speed of Burning Gundam and the fire power of the Strike with to hip mounted destructive plasma cannons and the most powerful Super Beam Rifle. It had long steel wings and shined as if a god. It had great potential and was the most powerful Gundam ever created. It was time for the last battle.

Ch.15

As Freedom Gundam launched out of the ship it was blazing across the starry sky. With thrusters at max I flew straight at the moon and sliced through the attacking enemy units of the Dark Army. One by one they all fell to the power of my machine. No one was equal. As I continued to search the moon for the Dark Gundam my team of Gundams landed by me. They weren't gonna let me do it alone. We walked for a few miles and found a transport elevator that went to the core of the moon. We all got on it and while in the elevator we got out of our machines just to talk as friends do.

I said to them "This is not going to be like any battle we've ever fought." "Yeah, I know you don't have to spell it out." Inuyasha said. "We will win, we must so we can save the Earth" Sango said. Myroku said, "Even if we don't, we should go out with our honor." "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." said Samus. Kagome said, " The elevator, it stopped."

With that we all got into our Gundams and stepped out of the elevator and we were inside a huge cavernous room carved out by something. You could fit a city inside it. It was lighted from the orange phazon all around. Then by a cave in the side the Dark Gundam came out and was ready to fight. I was ready to face my final confrontation and to end it here for one and for all. I couldn't scan any weak points on its body and it was powered by orange phazon and still as berserk as ever. Before it charged at me it said "Now we… finish it."

That was it, it stampeded at me and I blocked and I was fast about it because I did cherish my life. It had razor sharp claws and two extendable claws that came out of its shoulder coverings. It slammed Blitz to the wall and Buster to the floor. I went in and cut them free severing its claws but it can regenerate. I went in to slice at it but it repelled me with its open hand held out. It launched energy waves at me. They were hard to dodge.

Inuyasha went in with the Aegis and shot his beam rifle at it. The DG absorbed it and shot out green lightning at him sending his Gundam through a stone pillar and into a wall. He was pinned there from the shock with lightning jumping across the outer hull. The Gundam slid down the wall and was disabled and couldn't move. Then I went to hit it with the Super Beam Rifle and it made a successful hit to the face. Its hand was holding its face and I went in to slice at it. I cut off its arm but it quickly regenerated it. Kagome went to slice at it with her saber and the DG and with a powerful backhand smashed the Duel into a stone column. This caused Inuyasha to get really angry and his Gundam was glowing a red demonic aura. His Gundam was transforming into a powerful fighting machine with demonic capabilities. It was called Justice Gundam. It was weaker then Freedom but can still pack a wallop.

He rushed the DG and hit it across the face making it fall to one knee. It got up and grabbed the Justice by the head and crushed it like a melon. It threw Justice down on the floor and stepped on it crushing the hull and killing Inuyasha. I rushed in and tackled it and knocked it off him. I then sliced at it twice and completely rearranged its face for killing Inuyasha. Myrouku who was preparing a buster cannon shot at the DG was spotted before he could fire and the DG jumped up and landed in front of him. The DG rammed its hand through the cockpit and piercing the whole Gundam. Myrouku's blood dripped down the Dark Gundam's hand.

He pulled his hand out and Buster collapsed and blew up. I have now lost most of my friends. I won't let any one else die. I was as angry as can be. The Freedom Gundam was using the power manipulator and went into hyper mode and was shinning gold. With this power I fired a steady stream of hypersonic blue light surrounded by red spiraling streams of energy. Light was flying everywhere as the attack hit Dark Gundam and was melting it completely. I was hoping it would work but it eventually pushed it out of the way. It was definitely hurting after that and it was showing. It seemed to be melting as it was weakening. Its armor was cracking but was still holding strong. It came at me fully enraged and sliced at me but in Hyper Mode I was even faster. Warping from place to place blocking the attacks. Samus went to attack it but the DG was smart and teleported behind her and its right arm transformed by taking its hand and retracting it and its forearm opened up to reveal a Phazon Cannon that rivals my SB Rifle.

It fired and Samus was fast enough to dodge it but it kept firing at her and it hit her left arm destroying it. I ordered her and Sango to leave here but they wouldn't. when the DG went to fire again I jumped in the way and blocked with the shield and ordered Samus to leave the area. Reluctantly she left and went up the elevator. It kept shooting at us with its cannon. Kagome's Gundam was barely able to move, but the Dark Gundam fired at her and finished the job. I went in yelling "You monster, I'm gonna kill you, you bastard." I rammed the sword into the cannon and it blew up, the cannon with the forearm.

I had a plan but it was risky. I was going to have Sango smash the Blitz into the DG and grapple it. She would activate the self-destruct sequence and escape through the back emergency hatch. Then while its severely weakened I would fire another Hyper Stream at it. It should do enough damage to kill it off. With that I told Sango what to do. She went in and grappled it and activated the self-destruction sequence. She escaped and climbed into the Freedom Gundam and the Blitz exploded and the DG outer armor was almost completely gone exposing its core, wires, frame, and Phazon deposits. I charged up the gun and was ready to fire when it charged at me a final time completely dissolving from the damaged Phazon deposits. It was about to claw at me when I rammed the gun through its torso and fired sending it flying into the wall. It fell and was still alive but was dying. It said "How… could this…be…I defeated…again…by you." I said back to it "This time you ain't coming back." I walked up to it and pointed the gun at its head and fired three times killing it off. The moon started to shake and magma was coming out of the floor and walls. The elevator collapsed so we had to fly out. I hit the thrust hard as flying up the tunnel as lava fell down it. As we exited the moon's atmosphere it was turning red from the heat of the magma. I fired one last shot at full power at it. The Hyper Stream attack was even more powerful and shot the moon out toward space where it exploded and the Dark Gundam was no more. Sango said to me, "Is it really over? Is this war finally come to an end?" "Yes" I said to her. "But we must mourn those lost in battle; Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myrouku. I never heard from Samus again, she was listed as missing in action. We headed back to Side 6 to finally relax for a change. But from the explosion of the moon opened its own rift in time and brought a small planet into Earth's rotational field just as big as the moon called, Vandread.

Ch.16

Upon returning I landed in Side 6. We got out of the Gundam and looking back at where the moon was we couldn't help but realize the casualties of war. Sango fell to her knees with her hands over her face crying "Why? Why did it come to this? Was there no way to avoid fighting?" I picked her up off the ground and moved her hands away from her face and told her " They didn't die in vain, they gave their life for the safety of others. We will find a way to bring them back." Staring deeply into her eyes I said "They are now at peace, may there souls be happy."

While I was in the middle of speaking General Revell called me to let me know to repair the Gundam because I was going on a recognizance mission on this new planet. After a long day of repairs Freedom Gundam was ready to launch. Moving away from the colony toward the planet there was some static from the atmosphere. After falling through the ozone I landed in a forest. On the way down I saw a large city that was very advanced, (even more than ours). I activated the Gundam cloaking device and it was invisible as long as it stayed still. I got out of it and activated the arm cannon of the phazon suit and started my walk to the city.

I didn't know what or who lived here but I was going to find out. I walked until on top of a cliff where I saw a tall building with a balcony. Someone was about to make a speech but the odd thing was it was Samus. This confused me unless she landed on here and her memory was wiped from the blast. Another weird thing was there was only women and no men, I said to myself "This ain't to bad of a planet after all." I needed a closer look so I slid down the cliff on my feet and landed near a large iron gate. There were two guards so I walked up to them and said, "Can I go through?" They said "Kill him, kill the man."

Now I know I didn't want to fight anyone and cause a scene but I had to kill them with the plasma beam. I blew open the gate with a super missile and then I spotted by guards. I ran towards the sewer and jumped down. It was dark but with the thermal visor dark isn't a problem. I followed the long dark tunnel till I came to a door and I opened it and there was a computer there. I hacked into it and downloaded the maps for the entire city. Now with a map I followed the winding sewage tunnels until I came to a manhole cover nearest to the large building I saw before. I got out and was staring up at the building, it was tall and I had to get to the very top in order to talk to Samus.

It was heavily guarded so the only way in was by force. I blew the gates off the front wall surrounding the premises. I heard sirens going off and rapid gunshots going off. Bullets only ricochet off my armor and I took out the guards at the front door. I moved into the building and checked the map for where the elevator that moved to the top but none went that high. Fired the power beam as rapidly as possible taking out three guards and one mechanical trooper. I opened the elevator and fired out as the doors closed.

This elevator only went up to the 63fl and at the 56th the elevator stopped. I blew a hole in the top of the elevator and stared up the dark shaft. I launched the grapple bear at the 57th and then the 58th and so on and so on. When I finally reached the 63rd fl I destroyed the door and there was a welcoming party there. I jumped in and rolled into morph ball and dropped a power bomb. It destroyed the entire floor. I repowered the elevator that went to the 150th floor and I was in the elevator for a while so I took off my helmet for five minuets. I was wondering what Samus is going to do when she sees me.

The elevator stopped and putting on my helmet I walked out the door. In front of me was the throne and to the left was where the balcony was along with the queens sleeping quarters. I ran in and Samus was there in a long royal gown. I almost laughed at her because the Samus I knew would never wear a dress. I said, "Hello Samus." She turns around and says, "Commander, what are you doing here?" "What are you doing here?" I answered back. She told me that the planet was divided women and men.

Now to me that's screwed up but it was the truth. She also said that she couldn't contact the Federation and they thought she was a goddess from the stars. With that I heard an explosion from the elevator shaft and I grabbed Samus and I flew out the window. I activated the new flight boost upgrade thanks to Cypher the Chozo scientist. We flew to the woods and landed near the Freedom Gundam. We took off into space and toward Side 6 where I saw giant ring around Earth almost like a halo.

Ch.17

This was shocking to me because I don't know where it came from. I was stopped in space but my sensor was going off that ships were approaching from behind. I turned around and I saw these massive ships ten times the size of a Zeon super carrier. There were hundreds of these ships and there were guns on them that could blow apart a colony in two shots. I called the Side 6 main fleet and ordered them to be ready. I didn't know these ships were carrying an army which was very powerful. Then the ships began to enter Earth's atmosphere. Ten minuets later I heard over the Comm radio that aliens with strange and destructive weapons were attacking cities around the globe. I ordered the Solar Ray Cannon be fired at the fleet that had not yet entered the atmosphere.

The SR Cannon was a colony gutted out and equipped with a gun that reflected and concentrated the sun's light into a destructive beam that was last used during the One Year War. It fired and the enemy ships were burning up in the concentrated light. It only destroyed 45 of their fleet. They had no concern with the colonies but they were attacking the Earth. With that I flew to Side 6 and landed the Freedom Gundam. I activated the Phazon Suit and got into a Saberfish jet fighter and flew down to Earth.

I saw the ships that entered. The city of New York was overrun with aliens called the Covenant. I ditched the ship and landed somewhere in Brooklyn. I was only on Earth for a few minuets before being shot at by Elite units. They had powerful rifles that fired a beam-like shot and was powerful enough to damage my suit. I quickly ducked behind an overturned car taking cover from fire. The city was crawling with these things. Running out from behind the car I fired at them while moving to another spot for cover. Behind a building I charged up the ice beam and fired it at full power and froze the entire city block with the ice spreader. I quickly moved up two blocks shooting at the Covenant with the plasma beam until I ran into some Marines pinned down on a city block. I fired a charged plasma beam at the Brutes and cleared the way for civilians to escape.

All of a sudden I looked up and saw two Covenant mega-carriars overhead. They started dropping troop transports to Earth. I shot down four of them and we had lost the city no matter what we did. They just kept coming. I ordered all surviving people and troops to evacuate. I climbed into a space transport shuttle and flew into Side 6. Once there, I ran to the Federation Leaders and asked them to fire the Solar Ray Cannon at New York to destroy the Covenant there. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make, I never wanted to fire upon the Earth but if I did a third of the enemy fleet would be destroyed on Earth. With the approval I flew out in Freedom Gundam toward the gigantic cannon. The gun was positioned and was focusing on New York City and was fired.

The beam dug into the outer crust of the earth destroying the entire city. All living things weather they be human, animal, or alien was destroyed by the beam. There was nothing left. I am thankful that all humans escaped. I flew over to Vandred and landed the Gundam on a platform. I jumped out and flew up to the queen's chamber where they had a new queen Tysumi was present. I said "We need help."

"Why should we help you?" "Because our world is being invaded and if you don't do something yours could suffer the same fate." I showed her on a monitor New York's current state. The Covenant are destroying major cities and military bases. In my suits communication system I heard a transmission from Side 2. "Sir, our colony is under attack we can't stop the Covenant… wait a minute…their breaking through the door…AHHHHH!" Over the sounds of dying people and gunshots all was quiet.

Ch.18

"The only aid I could provide is the Galaxy Angels." She said. "Who?" I said. The Galaxy Angels are five of our most elite troopers who go out on special operations. She said their base was about ten miles away so I flew off in Freedom and landed in a hangar. It was an advanced base with much technological advances. I entered the main part of the base. I ran into one of them there and she attacked me with a basic handgun. I used the power beam to knock it out of her hand. I guess the queen forgot to tell them I was arriving. After the skirmish I finally learned her name. It was Forte. The gunshots called the rest of them over. These were some of the hottest girls I have ever seen. The five of them were Mint, Ranpha, Vanilla, Milflle, and Forte.

Being who they are they weren't friendly towards guys. Eventually they were not trying to kill me. I was finally able to talk to their leader Ranpha. I said to her "Your queen has asked you to help with the destruction of the Covenant, do you want to?" "Yeah, we might as well, we don't have anything better to do." With that I opened a portal to Side 6 and Freedom Gundam along with their transport ship flew through.

The Covenant's reason for coming to Earth was to take as much Uranium and Hydrogen for a apocalyptic bomb that could destroy any opposing force. The ships were now leaving for some reason. I ordered all units that were operational to attack while I infiltrated the ship with the bomb and detonate it destroying their fleet. The colonies had shields in times of great trouble and rockets to keep them in orbit. I called a buddy I knew who was crazy enough to help with the battle. I used my Comm system I said "Hello, Coop would you like to come smash alien ships?" "Yeah, be right there." MEGAS was a huge mecha that Coop customized to look really awesome and fight really well. When he finally showed up he was ready to smash. I told him to go crazy while I flew Freedom Gundam toward the main ship with cover from the Angels and Sango.

I blew a hole in the ship's hangar and landed. I couldn't read Covenant so I couldn't find a map station. My suit could translate their language into English so it would tell me the translation on the bottom of my visor. I walked through the halls of the ship destroying Elite and Brute units scattered around the ship. I finally found the bomb in a storage area of the Weapons Experiment Lab. I armed it using a guide from the builders. It would explode in twenty-five minutes so I had to run fast blasting everyone and everything that stood in my way. I finally reached the hangar and flew out. I ordered all units and ships to enter the colonies' docking bays and hangars. When everyone was inside the shields were activated and rockets at stand by. When the bomb went off the shockwave was so large the surges of power came out in threes. It was destroying all their ships and debris all over the Earth's sphere. The colonies were knocked back miles and were replaced in the orbit in a few hours.

Ch.19

There was no more battles to be fought. It looked like the beginning of peace at last for the Federation. The bomb ripped a hole into the afterlife. Anything that was dead could come back to life by walking out the portal. All our portals were linked so we shut them all down but one. The only ones that could enter was Samus and I because of our protective suits. We entered and what we saw was actually kind of strange. It was an open field with mountains all over the place. I asked a person what that mountain was those places were and he said, "That mountain is home to all sorts of monsters, demons, and evil creatures lead by a guy named Naraku. The city over there is where all humans live that are good. That large volcano over in the distance is where the bad people go." I wanted to go find Inuyasha so we started to climb the mountain but not before long we ran into an old enemy Ridley.

Samus said she would fight him and to go find Inuyasha. I kept climbing and scanning for Inuyasha. I finally found him fighting off demons. He turned and said to me with surprise "How the hell did you get here!" "There was a rip in the after life now lets go." As we made our descent we found Ridley's body parts scattered on the mountain. Samus was at the base of the mountain with Kagome and Myroku. As we were leaving from atop the mountain a dark cloud was gathering. We flew to the portal and came out. Then after us Naraku came out and flew out of Side 6 and into Side 4. It was evacuated and still operational, from the cameras inside showed him transforming into a mecha spider body. The front was a long stem-like body with his torso attached with a helmet and visor like mine and armor for the torso like mine except no arm cannon. Only Freedom Gundam was strong enough to fight it and I had to do it alone.

Ch.20

I flew out of Side 6 and toward Side 4. I entered the colony where he was waiting. He said to me "I bet you never expected to fight me again didn't you. My earlier form of the Dark Gundam wasn't powerful enough to destroy you but this time I will." "Just try." I said. He charged at me and I charged at him. He started firing laser cannons all over its front legs at me that were very acurate. It then started to slice at me with its melee atack from its claws. I blocked the claws and punched it in the face. I pulled out the beam rifle and started firing at its torso. I hit it and it regenerated and healed itself,

I tried the two hip mounted Freedom Cannons and they blasted off two of its 8 legs. They regenerated almost instantly. It launched two claws at me that pinned me to a wall. It was going to fire missiles at me but I activated Hyper Mode and charged up so much energy that it destroyed the claws and approaching missiles. My left hand turned red on the Gundam and I activated Burning Finger. I said "Go to hell." I launched it at his face and he grabbed my hand with its arm and pushed it away followed by a darkness attack that sent me flying. I charged the beam rifle and fired Hyper Stream at its head. It hit and destroyed most of it. Like the past attacks it also fully regenerated. It tackled into my Gundam sending me flying into a building. I quickly flew out and pulled out the beam sword and slashed at it.

It too had a sword that came out its arm and we kept slicing at each other and blocking the attacks. I sliced one more time and also shot with the beam rifle doing critical damage to it. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity and I immediately started slicing away at the behemoth. While in Hyper Mode I fired again at it a Hyper Stream attack and destroyed more of it. Then I held up the rifle and Freedom Cannons at it and fired the most devastating attack possible. Freedom Beam Barrage. It was burning up and the colony was starting to collapse. I flew out leaving the burning machine and colony behind.

I flew back to Side 6 and landed my damaged Gundam. Everyone was happy and cheering that I defeated the Dark Gundam/Naraku. I even got a kiss form one of the Galaxy Angels, Ranpha. We had a great party and a formal peace treaty was signed marking the end of the war. We never saw Naraku again. After the great party as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Myroku, Shippo, Ranpha, and I stood there staring at the Earth, the same planet that we were going to defend many times in our future. This wasn't the end of the Dark Gundam……besides, what do you think happened to the other dark entity from Solomon.

Ch.1

One week after the destruction of Side 2 I was on the Nautilus, a new Federation carrier. We were on our way back from an exploration mission. I made my way through the decks down to the weapons lab where I was supposed to receive an upgrade from the data we collected for the Phazon suit. Upon arriving I walked through the sliding door. Cypher told me to stand in an adjacent room and put the arm cannon into the slot hooked up to a computer. Inserting the arm cannon it began a download of data that whizzed by on the visor. When it was complete the new abilities of the Dark Beam and Light Beam were acquired.

We docked in the space yard and got off the ship. I couldn't wait to relax after that mission. I learned where everyone had went, they had went on vacation at Los Angeles. I flew down in Freedom Gundam and located them at a beach. I landed in the water and caused minor waves that soaked everything. I climbed out and saw everyone. "What's up." I said. "Oh, your back from your mission!" said Shippo. "I came here to actually relax." I said. "Hey Commander, I have to tell you something." "Yes Ranpha, what is it?" "Tell the monk over there to stay away or I will kill him." She said. "Okay." I said. Inuyasha came over and said "I'm out of here I'm getting hungry."

We jumped into our cars customized by Ferrari and Saleen and sped of into the distance. When we finally reached a place to eat we were tired and ate, paid, and ran. We flew back to Side 6 where the next day I was very busy. I had to report to the shooting range to test out the new beams. When I got there I activated the suit and activated the Dark Beam I fired it at the steel block targets but it did nothing at normal strength. At charged it spread all over the place and looked like grape jelly. The Light Beam fired a spread shot of bright light that left holes in the block from it. With the Dark Beam it made moving objects immobile and the charge stopped all movement when it hit. I was called to the top of the colony at the observation deck because on radar there was an alert that Covenant ships were approaching.

Ch.2

There was a rumble and a siren was going of saying "Breach on city construction area." The Covenant were invading the colony for some reason. I ran down to the elevator than across the city to the construction zone. There were some Marines there but no Covenant. The door opened and some Grunts came out shooting wildly at everything. I quickly jumped behind a wheelbarrow and ducked. I had the chance to field test my new beams. I fired the dark beam at full power and immobilized them, then I fired the light beam at full power and eradicated them all. "Well its nice to know they work." I said. Everyone else came running too.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Inuyasha. Then two Covenant in robes and armor came out and spoke, "You, the one in armor with the destructive arm cannon you must come with us to be tried by the council and Prophets." I said "Who's going to make me." "If you don't then our battleship will then have to fire on that colony you call Side 4." I said okay but with a slow hesitation, I began to walk onto the ship but before I could Ranpha said, "Your not seriously going to the Covenant home planet they will kill you."

"It's either me or 20million people in that colony and my job is to make sure they're safe." I said." I walked onto the landing craft and it flew back to the battleship. I was thrown into a cell and my arm cannon was disabled by a ring placed around it that I couldn't remove. I was on the ship for one day. We finally reached the planet and I was moved off the ship and in a high security vehicle that hovered called a Specter. There city was amazing in detail and technology.

We came to a great hall that was bigger than any building that I ever saw. I was moved inside and entered a large gathering hall with seats that rose up the sides and in front of me was three Covenant that were in special chairs who were the Prophets. I was forced to stand on a pedestal in front of them surrounded by the council of Covenant officials who were staring coldly at me, something told me I was probably not going to survive this without any kind of pain.

Ch.3

The Prophet in the middle raised his hand and silenced the room. "Do you know why you are here?" he said. "Because I defended Earth and stopped your weapon of mass destruction." I said back. "You destroyed an entire Covenant army! You took too many lives for one person and must be destroyed yourself." He said. "I wasn't going to let you eradicate Earth and the colonies." I said. He said, "If I asked the council now they will probably choose death and a painful one at that." I knew my fate was sealed and the only hope for coming out of here alive was to send a signal to Earth and have my tracking device give away my location.

The Prophets left the room and returned about ten minutes later. "We have made a decision on the judgement of this murderer…Send him to his death!" The council was buzzing with excitement and anxiousness. I had no idea what the hell their type of execution was but it didn't sound good. Two Brute guards came and walked me out of the council hall I activated the tracking device and I could only hope it reaches them in time.

Meanwhile at Side 6……

"What the hell? I'm getting a location of where Commander is." said Ranpha. "What?" said Inuyasha. Shippo said, "We have to go find him they could be killing him!" "Mint, go to the council and get permission to launch a team to go rescue him." said Ranpha. Five minuets later she came running back saying we were approved. "Lets get to the Albion, I want two RX-78, GM customs, and Guncannon units on that ship with the Commander's Freedom Gundam." said Ranpha. "Let's open the portal to the Covenant home planet and teach those aliens a lesson." She said.

Back to the Covenant planet……

I was put back in the Specter and we drove for about an hour to a cliff with a platform and a laser surrounded by taller cliffs and a blackened sky caused by dark clouds. I was moved out and there was a Prophet in front of me, he said, "By the time this is over all you will know is to destroy everything." I had nothing to say but that phrase puzzled me. I had my arm cannon locked in a slot above my head and my other arm was locked right next to it. I hung there until a platform for the feet rose out of the floor and locked my feet into it.

An Elite climbed into a chair at the back of the gun and it was charging up to shoot me. I could not see what it was doing but I heard the gun charge. It was quiet for a second and then a steady pulse beam fired at me hitting me in the back causing electricity to pulse everywhere. It was causing extreme pain and I started to black out as the suit started to malfunction. For twenty minuets I couldn't tell weather I was dead or alive. My body was shutting down as the electricity jumped across my suit, I heard in the distance from the Elite that a strange ship was approaching and would be visible in a few minutes. They left and I fell unconscious, I hoped it was the Albion.

Ch.4

I woke up in the same spot about one hour later I was very groggy. My suit was heavily damaged and the visor was cracked but not broken. Life support systems were keeping me alive. I was unable to break the locks but with the scan visor hack into the main frame and unlock them. I fell to the ground because I had no strength left. There was a small hangar atop the cliff and I trudged to it crawling on my hands and opened it. Inside was a Ghost, a Covenant single manned light assault unit.

I jumped in and drove down the mountain but a few feet and I was unable to move from extreme pain. I could see a ship coming down from the atmosphere. It was the Albion! When it landed the front bay opened up and out came a RX-78 shooting cover fire as the ground marines fired at the Covenant Grunts and Elites. I saw some MS and marines pressing an advantage. I fell out of the Ghost and up the mountainside came some marines in Warthog the Captain was Vincent Cantone I knew him from the acadamy where I trained marines. The Warthog came to a sudden stop and he said, "Get a stretcher, we found him!" They called in a drop ship and I was transported to the Albion.

My suit could not be removed while I was awake so I was knocked out. They used cutting torches to remove the parts of my suit that were heavily damaged. I was put into a stasis tank for half the journey so I could be back to full strength. I had a full recovery but my Phazon suit was completely destroyed but not beyond repair. I woke up in the Med-Lab and got up. I was still sore from the injuries. I moved up to the bridge of the Albion. There Ranpha was piloting the ship and I surprised her by making such a fast recovery. I asked how long to we docked back at Side 6. "About one or two days. Don't worry you're injured just sit and relax go get something to eat, I'll take over from here."

With that I began to walk to the elevator when I saw an explosion outside the ship. There was a enemy battleship following us. "I have to go to Freedom Gundam and destroy the ship." I said. "No you can't you're to weak." said Ranpha. I walked to the elevator across the room and pushed the button for the Mobile Suit deck and it began its descent. I got out and I put on a normal flight suit and climbed into Freedom. I put in the access codes and ordered the hangar bays be opened. I prepared to launch and did as soon as the thrusters were warmed up. There was a heavier strain on my body without the Phazon suit but I managed.

The ship was firing missiles at me and I dodged left and right. It had anti-air guns shooting at me. I fires the SB Rifle at it picking off the guns one at a time. My Gundam wasn't operating at full strength either because with the Phazon suit the Gundam connected with my helmet and could respond to thought and I could make quick decisions. My skill was great but it wasn't at top performance. I locked in on the bridge and fired the Freedom Cannons at it. It blew up and the ship began to move off course and blow up. I flew back inside the ship. I landed, got out and went to my quarters to go to sleep.

Ch.5

I woke up with the sound of the landing gear as we touched down inside Side 6. I made my way to the hangars and Inuyasha was there directing the Mobile Suits. "So, you're alive, how are you?" he said. "Just fine nothing badly broken." Then I went to the main hall where the council was because I got a call from the head councilman. I knew they had a mission for me cause they always have one. I drove to the place and entered the hall. I went into the meeting room and they told me to sit down.

A screen came down and a map of the Arizona Dessert came up. The head councilman stood up and said "When you get better we want you to go down to Earth in Freedom Gundam and find these people known as the Junk Force. They were last seen near Phoenix and were moving east. You must find them before bounty hunters from Zeon with very powerful mecha find them." "Why do I have to find them?" "To ensure their safety and to keep Zeon from starting any wars. It is also a rumor that something bad is being developed on Earth and you also have to prove this rumor true or false. Understand?" "Yeah" "Good, here is all of their crew. Now hurry and heal up, and might I suggest going to Cypher to rebuild your suit."

I went to the Weapons-Lab and opened the blast door. As I walked in a small explosion went off and knocked him back. He was a Chozo scientist who was clumsy but could build anything stronger and more improved than you could imagine. "Well, I don't know what to say about your suit but I could fix it." He said. "How long would it take?" I said. "About two or three days if I work through the night, I could even install some new abilities for your excursion on Earth." He said. "Good, by then I should be healed." I left the lab and then went to the hangar to prepare for the journey and prepare Freedom for the desert by adjusting the heat sensors. When I felt tired I went to sleep and I was ready for a tough day.

Ch.6

I woke up at 6am and ran to the lab and Cypher was just finishing the suit. He said to me, "I just finished. It has all the same powers as before with the added Screw Attack. All you have to do is jump and thrust and you will summer salt through the air surrounded by a phazon shield that destroys anything you touch." "Great this could be very useful." I put on the new suit it was a lot lighter and was made from a stronger reinforced metals from Tallon IV.

I walked to Freedom and was getting used to my new suit and when I got there I moved the machine into a GT-88 transport ship and the captain was flying us out of the colony. Our destination was the Phoenix air base. The trip took roughly thirty minuets. When we landed I climbed in and activated the hydraulic joints, warmed up the thrusters by flipping all thrust switches, connected the feed into my suit for optimum efficiency, and walked the Gundam to the runway to launch into the desert with all thrusters blazing.

I followed the signal for a while and still no sight of them. I started to come to a junkyard where the signal was getting strong. I landed and on a sign it said "Treasure Island" so I got out of my Gundam and walked in to the yard. There was huge piles of scrap metal and destroyed tanks that looked like they were just through a battle. This was a huge yard, the map shows over 100 square miles. I walked in another 100yds and I heard talking. I moved behind a pile of scrap.

I checked by data files on their descriptions and they red; Liza, a cool-minded 16tr old female who could pilot just about anything. Mill, a 13yr old female who came from a rich family but specializes in heavy artillary. Wooty, a 14yr old female who is short tempered and tough as nails, but is a decent mechanic. Louis a 14yr old male with an expertise in mechanical stuff and dreams of piloting a Federation Mobile Suit. Last was Mamet, a child who is a nearly invincable android and thinks Louis and Liza are her parents from a hit to the head.

I peeked over and they seemed to be armed but those guns couldn't damage me. I walked out and started to approach them. "Who the hell are you?" Wooty said. "I have been sent here to aid you and your crew by my superiors of the Earth Federation." I said. "Hey are you a Mobile Suit pilot?" Louis asked. "Yeah, but the main reason I was sent here is to investigate the weapons being produced by Z.P.T. The Zeon Phazon Troopers are rumored to be Mobile Suits powered on phazon and other unnatural materials making the pilots go insane from radiation or the machines explode. Liza the leader of the group turned around and said, "The Z.P.T issued an Earth purification system that went out of control not Mobile Suits. We destroyed it a while ago didn't we?" "You destroyed the top layer of their base." I said. "We are going to infiltrate the base and destroy it for good." "Okay, fine, whatever, I don't think we got anything else to do, it shure would be better than collecting scrap." Said Wooty. "Alright lets move out and go to the trailer." said Liza. As we started to walk the ground began to shake.

Ch.7

The ground was shaking violently. The thermal visor showed a large entity that was very warm. It was moving fast and would be here very soon. I yelled, "Get into Dreadnought and put the pedal to the floor!" we sped off as fast as we could and a minuet later a large machine came charging at us. I scanned it and it read; deployed in weapon graveyards, this recycling machine sucks up and smelts metals. With 20-30m of ground clearance it walks like a spider with six legs. Artificial diamonds line up like fangs near the waste intake by its abdomen. It eats any kind of metal and fuses it in its furnace located in its abdomen and with the A.I failing on these machines several have gone wild.

With that I located a weak point on it and was the jaws. We were hitting so many bumps that I couldn't get a clear shot at it. I fired new missiles called diffusion missiles which when exploded froze the surface but the radius was only a few feet. I aimed for the joints but the missiles were too weak to bring down this machine. The plasma beam was to far away to hit and the other beams were not strong enough. I told Mill to turn left here because I could get my machine to destroy it. With hesitation she turned and went at top speed until it was in view.

I jumped off the tank and activated the new speed booster which I could double my speed at will. When I reached the Gundam I jumped in and activated everything and took off firing the SB Rifle at its joints for its neck. It was effective and I landed in front of the Dreadnought and said, "Keep moving!" They continued to move. I charged up the attack and fired the SB Rifle at its middle left leg. It broke and its speed was cut down greatly. I pulled out the beam sword and glided along the ground dodging its legs as it tried to squash me. It tried again and I sliced another leg off causing it to barely be able to stand. I flew out from underneath it as it was starting to collapse. It tried to suck me in with its vacuum like mouth. It was easy to resist and I fired an aimed shot of the SB Rifle right through its mouth and into its furnace and it collapsed and blew up making a small shock wave.

Ch.8

I flew back toward their tank and it stopped by a huge trailer. I landed the Gundam and hopped out. They loaded all their tanks onto it and I walked over there and Louis stopped and asked me, "H-Hey could you teach me to pilot a machine like that?" "Yeah when we defeat Zeon's base I will teach you how to pilot it." I said. "Well at least your not useless." said Wooty. I loaded my Gundam onto the trailer and we began to move toward the Z.P.T ruins. Sitting on the trailer could of gotten boring if I didn't play Xbox with Halo2 the whole time. Louis wanted to try it and he was beaten every time.

Liza walks in and says "Are you two still playing that game? Its been four hours!" "Yes……Must play more……" we said at the same time while staring at the screen used for mission briefing. She stood there for a while tapping her foot and her arms crossed until she said in a sudden outburst, "Move over Louis and let me plug in a controller." After 25min of playing she was getting beaten just as bad as Louis. Then, in walks Mill and she also wants to play so she plugs in a controller. And surprisingly she was kicking the crap out of all of us. After the match I turned my head and asked her, "How did you get so good at Halo2?" "I had the first one at my house before it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" I said puzzled. "All of our towns were destroyed from the Sand Rooter which were made by Z.P.T." "I guess when Zeon dropped Side 1 on Earth it caused this area of America to turn into a wasteland and then they built there base here with their secret weapon program called Operation Stardust." Wooty came in with Mamet and she screamed, "What are you all doing sitting around, Ant, Louis go fix the tanks and Liza, Mill help me with the controls!" When we got to the tanks all they needed was some parts of the treads to be repaired. I popped out the dents in Freedom and went to go shower and go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked to the front of the trailer the large tank-like truck was pulling this massive weight of assault vehicles. No one else was up yet so I moved around and exited the top hatch. I stood on top of the truck and zoomed in on the horizon. Seeing that we would reach the base in approximately eight hours. The enemy had already realized we were approaching even from 400mi away! They had around 300 tanks as big as Dreadnought and new heavy artillery Mobile Armors. With this I ran down and ran into Wooty's room and barged open the door saying, "Get up! Zeon has already spotted us and are sending hundreds of tanks and new prototype MA to destroy us!

"W-What?" she said groggily. "We got to call the Federation and get MS down here immediately! Get everyone up and ill be back in four hours with an attack force!" I said. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I AM HALF NAKED!" I quickly shut the door and ran through the hallway. Louis was getting out of his bunk and I accidentally ran into him. We fell down and he asked me why I was running. I told him to go onto the top deck and see for himself. I activated the Phazon suit and jumpend into Freedom. While I was doing this Louis was shocked at the approaching army. I launched and landed in Side 6 in about 10min.

Ch.9

I ran into the military office and sounded an alarm and gathered thousands of pilots to the hangars. I stood in the entryway of my Gundam. "Today we will go to Earth…Zeon has built super weapons after the peace treaty was signed. These sly bastards will pay for their treason! We will crush them with our Mobile Suits! We will not be able to obtain peace unless their machines are destroyed. Okay, get to your units and load up onto the landing transports, and good hunting." I called my team of pilots, "…….Hey Inuyasha get ready were going to Earth to destroy a Zeon Base get to the Special Operations hangar and get everyone into their Gundams." I hung up and I got into my Gundam and moved it into the Albion. Everyone else was already there and I called up to Ranpha to take the ship out and lead the 1,700 units to the desert where there will be great conflict.

We began our descent where the trailer was and the transports were unloading units across the desert in a line. We had RX-78, GM custom, GM cannon, and a new unit code named "Guntank." The enemy was still approaching but still two hours away. I had the Guntank units move up about 300yds and ordered them to prepare a salvo of artillery on the enemy tanks. "Get ready!"…… "Fire!" I gave the order and all tanks fired and they rolled back as the recoil was so powerful. The enemy tanks were preparing to fire back. They launched a volley of artillery and hit our units. I ordered them to retreat and bring in the GM units and Gundams. We moved forward charging at the enemy tanks.

They fired at us but artillery was to slow to fire with our great speed. I lead the forces and we fired at the tanks with our beam rifles or the GM shoulder mounted cannons. The tanks also had a particle cannon as a back up weapon. They fired in unison at our units. They were slow beams and could be easily dodged. My units were being pinned down so I flew up and went Hyper Mode and charged up and fired my newest ultimate attack Liberation Beams. It fired four beams from the hip mounted cannons and one ultimate beam from the SB Rifle. It sent a shock wave that destroyed the tanks and caused everyone to be blind for a few seconds.

Our units were moving closer and we flew within a few miles of our destination. The trailer caught up and they unloaded their tanks and we started to approach when these huge hangars came out of the ground and our sense of confidence disappeared. These large "garages" opened up and these MS came out that I have never seen they were Zaku and Rick D.O.M but they were different. The Zaku was covered in stronger armor and better thrust systems. It was able to resist certain weapons. The red MS was definitely a Rick D.O.M (Destruction Overwhelming Machine) it had a more powerful bazooka and a backup beam rifle. It also moved a lot faster.

They charged at us. They evaded our MS and we couldn't hit them. We were being devastated. One charged at me and I quickly side-stepped pulled out my beam sword and stabbed it in the back. More units were charging and I sliced two down the middle and jumped up and fired one freedom cannon twice at the enemy. We had them outnumbered but they were to powerful. One of the GM cannon units in my squad was firing at them drastically. I went in and shot the Hizak. "Thanks Commander you saved my life……I promised my mom I would return from this battle." "No problem." I said back. "Now get out of here." He left and I was giving him cover fire. After escaping he was shot down by a Rick Dias. "No…That's it now you son of a bitches are gonna die.

I lost myself in the fury of battle. It felt like Hyper Mode was slowing me down. I cut through all the opposing units. These were the toughest army I have ever fought. I was fighting like a berserk. The trailer at least was able to escape. The Guntanks were giving support fire from the rear and destroying the hangars they were coming out from. I went to Inuyasha's group and they were holding their ground. I was getting shot by heavy bazooka fire. I went in and put my beam sword away and grabbed the face of a Hizak and slugged it in the face. It fell to the ground and I finished it by punching it in the torso and ripped out its internal mechanical parts.

It blew up and I flew over the battlefield shooting at the units until there were only a few hundred. Our GM units were almost completely wiped out. I fired off a few Freedom Cannon shots at the enemy destroying their remaining units. When the smoke cleared the entire dessert for eight miles was littered with Mobile Suit parts. There was death everywhere. Then one more hangar came out of the ground. The remaining units were poised and ready to attack. The large door moved up slowly showing another Mobile Suit that I never saw. It walked out and was ready to fight.

It was called Marasai, the even more advanced form of the Hizack. I charged at it with the SB Rifle reloaded and ready to deal some damage. I fired two times at it and it glided along the ground gracefully dodging the shots that shook the ground as they hit. The Marasai was agile and dodged ranged weapons with ease. It had one fatal flaw it wasn't fast enough for my blade and I cut its arms off. It fell to the ground but didn't explode. I jumped out of my Gundam and went over to it. I hacked the computer and opened the entryway. What I saw was something I couldn't believe, "No, it can't be it just can't. Where did they get this technology? It's over if they get anymore advanced. How could the Covenant get weapons like this?"

The elite was still alive it spoke, "The…prophet sends you…a message. Soon you will belong to the Covenant." He then died. We were moving to destroy the base for good. Before we could a huge ship came out of a large hangar. The ship was two miles long and 1,000ft high. It was a Covenant mega-warship. It went through a worm hole back to their home planet. We had to leave because of our losses. We flew back to Side 6 to report our victory. We reported everything and with that news General Revell

ordered me to find a way to improve our MS to combat the enemy.

Ch.10

I went to the portal and warped to Tallon IV. The planet of the Chozo and proposed to them the new designs, performance stats, and requirements for the new Mobile Suits I designed. They said it was possible but it would take a lot of work. I rerouted the portal and called Louis because he has wanted to see the Chozo and work on their technology. He came through and the portal ended in the Great Temple to the gods.

"Wow!" he said in awe at the great detail in the temple. We walked out and the cold hit us in the face like a smack. "W-Why i-is it so cold?" "This is Tallon IV's cold season." I said back. Let's move to the weapon production plant and research labs. When we got there I had a retina scan and the door opened. We moved into an elevator that went 3mi underground. "This is the same building where every super Gundam was ever produced." I said to him. We reached the bottom and we came out to the ship hangars. They already started working on our new flagships the Agrama and the Space Ark. These ships are more powerful than fifteen 300m ships. They are 6,000ft long from front to rear.

When we reached the Mobile Suit hangar we saw them moving in a frame for the new G-Cannon and Heavy Gun units. Louis and I quickly got to work helping the Chozo build the new units. I worked on the weapons system and the thrust systems for the G-Cannon. We

worked throughout the night and I received a call. I had to move the phone away from my ear so I didn't go deaf, "Where the hell are you and Louis!" I could tell it was Wooty from the loudness. "We're on the planet Tallon IV and what we are doing is classified under orders." I said. "Orders my ass open the portal and let us come through." "Okay." I left the hangar and walked again to the temple to open a passage.

Minutes later out comes running Mamet followed by Liza, Wooty, and Mill. They followed me to the same elevator and we went down to the ship construction hangar. "Is this were all the flagships are built?" asked Liza. "Yes, everyone of them even the White Base and Albion were built here." I said to answer. "So what are you and Louis doing here?" asked Mill. Before I could answer Louis called me and said that the G-Cannon was complete and I was needed to complete the Comm System. I walked in and started to link up the Comm System and it was now ready to launch.

I climbed into the new MS and began to activate all the systems and warmed up the engine. All the systems were active. I slowly walked the machine to the launch tunnel. I flew up until out of the base. I waited for the others to go into the guard tower. The test usually goes that three old models versus the new prototype. The old models are controlled by remote. They are usually standard GM.

Louis, Liza, and Wooty were the pilots. The first test was speed. I put the thruster pedal to the floor and went at top speed. It was faster than any enemy unit and the old models were left in the dust. This baby packed the most firepower I have ever seen in a Mobile Suit. It had better accuracy and range than a Guntank. The cannons were also double the power of a Guntank. The test units began firing on me and I quickly dodged. I fired using the new beam rifle that had sniping abilities. I took out Louis' MS first and he was stomping his feet in the tower. Then Liza went in with a melee attack using an old beam sword. I used the beam sword equipped and sliced her in half. She also wasn't very happy. Then Wooty tried to fly up so I couldn't track her but this machine was to advanced and I fired the artillery cannons and made her fall from the high altitude and explode. I moved the machine back to the hangar and hoped out. This G-Cannon and Heavy Gun are going to turn the tide of the war for us.

Ch.11

The Heavy Gun proved to be just as successful in combat as the G-Cannon. I was walking to the trailer that was parked in a hangar. The Chozo sent him a thank-you for helping with the new units that are now being mass-produced. I walked in the hangar and he was repairing the tank. Liza, Wooty, Mill, and Mamet were there too. "You guys got gifts from the Chozo." I said to them. "Really! What is it what is it." Mamet said repeatedly. They each opened their items. Liza, Wooty, and Mill got assault rifles with extremely powerful attacks. Louis got an armored suit and an assault rifle. The suit had engraved in the top of the helmet in small letters "Master Chief." "I also came hear for a mission for you guys. The council has told me that you have to go to the planet SR388 and retrieve a metroid creature. I don't know why you have to go but use this ice grenade and it will freeze it long enough to put in a cell. Good luck."

I gave them the history of metroids and then left. I just remembered that Samus was returning from Aether, a planet in the Dasha System. The door opened and she came stumbling out. "The Covenant…have re-engineered pure phazon and combined it with an elite. They have also recreated your suit and now there are phazon Covenant after you." "Take it easy Samus you're hurt I'll get you to the hospital." I drove off and stopped in front of the hospital. I kicked open the door and brought her to the only Chozo doctor at Side 6. He said she would be fine and she just needs rest.

I know now what the prophet meant by all I will know is to destroy. He meant that I would stop at all means necessary to have peace and the battle in the desert proved his point. The elite was talking about the phazon units so it makes sense now. I was walking through the park when my phone went off. I picked it up and I was being assigned to lead a group of elite marines to attack a Covenant outpost on Vandread. Their queen reported landing craft spotted on their continent of Athene. I had to go and pick five marines to destroy the enemy. I went to the barracks and called them out. Cantone, Frankamono, Paozolo, and Santapaga.

I still needed one more trooper. "Hey you ain't going any where to kill people without me." I turned around and in the doorway stood Wooty in a customized Federation infantry armor. "Why aren't you with the others?" I asked her. "They said they could handle it and Louis needs some alone time with Liza." I didn't fell like asking her about that last statement but I did need one more person (even though she isn't a marine).

Everyone was outfitted with their weapons and equipment and we moved into a drop ship that left the colony and we began our operation to the planet and looking around the cramped transport ship that these marines were nervous. We were in the ship for 45min before our descent to the continent of Athene. We landed and the back hatch opened. We jumped out and were about five miles from where the enemy landing sight was. We began our trek through the forests of this continent. We moved steadily but stealthy. We really didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves.

When we came to the end of the forest five miles later there were Covenant Elite and some Grunts operating the equipment. Then on a transport ship the back hatch opened and a dark figure that was made of Phazon and Darkness came out. It looked more biological with the whole suit being black. The visor was blue and very narrow. "That thing looks just like you." Wooty said. "Yes, it is almost an exact copy." "Cantone, move everyone over to the other side and attack when you are in position. Wooty you come with me."

They moved over and then gunshots were heard. "Move in!" I heard Cantone saying. "I don't wanna." Said Paozolo almost in tears. "Get your act together marine and get you damn ass out there." He said back while kicking him in the ass. They moved in and the Phazon Covenant began to move there too. I jumped out before it could and it looked over its shoulder and turned around. It shot at me with the Phazon Beam. It was an exact equal to me. It was faster but I could track its movements with the thermal visor.

I shot him with the plasma beam and it burned its suit. It couldn't take fire that well. It also couldn't take ice well either. The only creature that reacted this badly to extreme temperatures were Metroids. It began to flee and I was following it when it fired at me and missed and was heading for Wooty. I had to turn around as it took off in the ship. I activated the speed booster and jumped in front of it. My suit absorbed the phazon as ammo for my phazon beam.

If this thing had all my moves and abilities than it could probably pilot a Gundam just as good. I turned around and checked on Wooty. I took off my helmet to get some fresh air. She was more shaken up than hurt. I went to see if the troops were alright. We had two casualties, Frankamono and Santapaga were shot and decapitated from the Covenant. We made them graves and got back to the ship. I was going to pilot since ours was shot. Wooty climbed in the cockpit to co-pilot. We were just taking off when she turned to me, "Thank you" she said. "No problem. I made a promise to myself a while ago that I would do al in my power not to let any one get…huh?" as we were taking off and she leaned over and as I turned my head we kissed. We stayed there for about five minutes before we let go. We sped of into space toward Side 6. When we landed our new flagships were completed and being loaded with thousands of our new GM units. We also had our new standard infantry GM powered up too because we were going to attack the Covenant home planet in a matter of two weeks.

Ch.12

We had little time to get ready for an all-out war. I was sent to Zeon's main colony Side 3 for a diplomatic mission to try and get Zeon to help us. I walked into the Zeon grand council room and we began negotiations. We were undecided until I got a great idea. I walked to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "If you aid us in our war you can leave the Earth Sphere (the colonies around Earth. In U.C 0079 Zeon tried to leave it by war and failed).

They were talking about it amongst themselves. They made a decision. They agreed with my proposal and signed an official document. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. I told Zeon's council if they ever attacked when after they left the Earth's sphere there would be dire consequences. They started to load their Zaku and Rick D.O.M onto their Musai warships. I flew back to Side 6 and Louis, Liza, Mill, and Mamet had just returned.

They had a baby metroid in a stasis tank. "How was your trip to SR388?" Liza came walking over and stopped in front of me, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE RAN INTO!" "N-No." I said back. "We ran into hundreds of these annoying things. Then we got chased by a giant brain!" she said. "What! Oh great now she's coming." I said. "Who's coming?" said Wooty. "Mother Brain is the queen of the Metroids and you don't want to get her angry. Me and Samus have dealt with her before." Just than an explosion went off and a screeching noise went off.

I ran to the effected area and it was definitely Mother Brain. She was a giant brain that had a Tyrannosaurus like body and teeth to match. It had longer arms and was gray colored with an orange stripe running down its back. We began firing on it. It shrieked and punched Mamet away from her. Wooty began firing upon her with the Hyper Assault Rifle. Mother Brain was now bleeding heavily. She ate Paozolo when he ran in and stared at her without shooting her. "Liza, quick give me a grenade!" I took it and threw it in its mouth. Ten seconds later her head exploded sending parts of skull, brain, and blood every where. Luckily we left the room before it exploded so we didn't get covered in brains.

We then went to the recreational colony Side 8 the next day. We went to the racetrack to race our cars. We invited Ranpha but she has been sick and couldn't make it. I built my own racing car called Federation Turbulence. It was a yellow, low to the ground, fast car. It could go at top speed of 260mph. We lined up for the starting light. We launched out at top rpm and had a five lap race coming close between me and Mill. Then we went to a sky-tram that went across the whole colony.

"This has been a great day." I said. "Yeah, space colonies are really nice." said Wooty. When the tram stopped. We got out and went on a roller coaster called Death's Plummet. We waited in line and when it was our turn we began or ascent very slowly. Then when you reach the top it goes straight down. You go down so fast that the wind makes your face stretch back a little. We got off that and kept walking.

I heard Mill talking to Mamet with a sneer on her face. Mill creeped up behind Liza and nudged her to get her attention, "Hey Liza." She said slow and in a teasing attitude, "Why don't you take Louis over into the Tunnel of Love." Liza turned around, "Hey, shut up Mill don't say things like that." she said. I was ahead of them and Louis was even father ahead than me so he didn't hear anything. Then Mamet did the same to me and said, "Hey Ant, why don't you go take Wooty over there too." She said giggling. "I have no idea what your talking about about." "Oh yes you do, why are you blushing then?" she said. "I am not blushing it is just the reflected light!" I said.

"If you don't I will tell Mill something you didn't say." She said again. "Alright I'll do it." I said to her. She told me what to do and at the right time grab her hand and run in the place. Well at the right time I ram up to her and held her hand. I then ran with her into the building and outside I could see Mamet and Mill giving each other a high five for what they did. When it was our turn we had to sit in a boat. It moved very slowly through a dark tunnel.

I turned my head to the right slightly to see the expression on her face. She seemed pretty relaxed we sat there for 5min before we left. We walked out and I saw Mamet at the end of the exit ramp. I tapped Wooty's shoulder and she turned around and then I kissed her there so I could get Mamet to leave me alone about it and I did like her. We left Side 8 and flew back to Side 6.

Ch.13

It was the day of our last battle before peace. I taught the Junk Force to pilot MS. I was loading Freedom Gundam onto the Agrama with thousands of other MS. These ships are going to transport the most powerful MS to their last battle. The Covenant are the last hostile force left in the universe that we have to fight. Our ships began to leave followed by one-hundred and fifty 300m ships. We opened the portal for all of our ships to enter through. We began to enter and when all the ships did pass through we closed it but kept it at stand by for more reinforcements.

Our ships began to move closer to the planet and when our 300m ships were in position we had them fire on the Covenant shipyards. Most of their ships were destroyed for that yard. Ships were starting to come at us. They were launching MS also. I ordered for all units launch and defend the ships. I quickly got down to Freedom Gundam and walked up to the left catapult. It launched me off and into space I flew. There was a lot of Hizak and Rick Dias. The Covenant also produced a new Mobile Suit called the Kampfer. It is strong and one attacked me with its beam machinegun. Ducking beneath the attack I fired the SB Rifle at it piercing the outer armor and causing it to explode.

Many more shot at me. I quickly dodged the beam missile from a Rick Dias and obliterated the MS with one shot from a Freedom Cannon. I flew in slicing at the opposing MS. I saw huge ships from the Covenant planet. Zamouth Garr, a huge carrier; Zamouth Giri, a battleship; Zamouth Gess, a destroyer; and Zamouth Nahda, a smaller destroyer. These were the elite ships of the Covenant fleet.

Off of the carrier a large mobile armor launched off. It was called Neue Ziel. It was very powerful. It had an I-Field generator that allowed it to repel beam weapons. It had arms that disengaged from the body. They could home in on their targets. It also had beams cannons everywhere on its body. I started firing at it to judge the power of the shield and it was able to repel the SB Rifle. I had to break the shield. The shoulder Freedom Cannons are artillery based and not beams so I fired them and they hit!

I had to locate the I-Field generator. It started its attack and fired its arms at me. It grabbed my Gundam's arm and was pulling it off. I blasted it with my rifle before it did damage. I flew in with the beam sword doing barrel rolls to avoid its laser fire. I pushed down on the thrust and stabbed it through the torso. I quickly pulled out the sword from it and flew towards the carrier. I began to open up on it with all four Freedom Cannons. It began to go up in flame. I was then being attacked by a group of Hizak. I quickly disposed of them by blasting them.

I moved next to the small destroyer Zamouth Nadha and landed in front of its bridge. "Run, shoot do something he gonna kill us with that demon machine." They were right I fired a charged Super Beam Shot through the ship. It exploded. Then from the planet came a behemoth Mobile Armor I have never seen. Unknowing to us it was one of three secret weapons built by the Covenant.

Ch.14

This machine was bigger than the Agrama and Space Ark combined. It had a huge mega particle cannon. It was charging for an attack. When it fired it destroyed the Space Ark. "No…… Not the Space Ark……Now I'm gonna take you down." I flew toward it at full power and in Hyper mode and began firing at it immediately. My attacks weren't strong enough to penetrate. It was charging up another attack so I had to do something quick. I charged up all Freedom Cannons and SB Rifle and fired them at maximum power. Ultimate Freedom Attack, I fired and the enemy Mobile Armor was heavily crippled. I charged up and fired it again and it exploded sending pieces everywhere.

I kept on fighting the enemy and their new Kampfer units. They were extremely fast. They could almost keep up with me. I started firing at them and they burned up. I was commanding a legion of Heavy Guns and G-Cannons. We were pressing a major advantage with our new GM units. It looked like we were going to win when another Mobile Armor attacked. This one was a lot more powerful than the first.

It came charging at us in a straight line and when it opened up it looked like a flower and under each "petal" was hundreds of robotic tentacles that snared Mobile Suits and literally ripped them apart. The bottom part of the "stem" was a powerful rapid fire beam cannons. They could tear a ship into pieces. "Sir, its caught me and its destr….." It was destroying all of our Mobile Suits. It had powerful thrusters that evaded my attacks. It began firing upon the ships. I quickly flew back to the Agrama and ordered for it to fire main particle cannons. It fired and destroyed two petals.

I moved in and started shooting at its underside of the machine. It was weak there and I was destroying all of its pedals. I continued to fire until it was crippled. I charged up and fired Hyper Stream Attack. The attack flew at the crippled machine and destroyed it. It blew up and the pieces of it flew everywhere. The main piece of it burned up from the reactor explosion. Then the Covenant flagship came into view. The Alexandria came forth and was firing all of its cannons at our ships destroying each one with one shot.

I flew over toward the great ship and landed on the main launch deck. I shot the Freedom Cannons through the deck of the ship. I then fired the shoulder Freeedom Cannons at the bridge. It was a direct hit and the bridge was burning. I ordered my units to attack the ship. As it was starting to power down a strange Mobile Suit flew out of the back and flew onto the planet. I wanted to follow it but my mission was here. I continued to fight off units. Then the city-ship where the prophets and senate lived was trying to escape. I flew over to it and destroyed the engines so it couldn't move. I opened a line to the Prophet. "Like you said, now I will destroy everything, everything you built I destroyed it and now you're next." With that I fired three Ultimate Freedom Attacks at it to succesfully disable and destroy it. There units ere now in full retreat and I ordered all units to follow and destroy them. Their remaining ships were wiped out and their units were massacred. One more battle was all tat stood in the way of peace.

Ch.15

I flew down to the planet and was flying around looking for the MS. I couldn't find it but I felt I was here before. I came to these ruins. I hoped out and went in. there was a computer that showed what this building was. It was a hospital. I heard a noise so I jumped into my Gundam and saw another Gundam. It was Justice Gundam. The same from the last battle with the Dark Gundam. "Who are you and how did you get that Gundam?" I said. "I am Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. I received this Gundam when I found it on Earth when the Covenant first invaded. That wasn't Inuyasha who transformed into this. I allowed the Dark Gundam to kill him and the others by crippling them. I was in the shadows, the other Dark Entity. I was working for the Dark Gundam and when you destroyed it I would vow to kill you even if it meant starting another war."

"You manipulated the Covenant to start a war jus to get back at me? You caused the death of thousands just for some revenge? Sesshomaru……I will kill you prepare to die." There was an ominous wind blowing around me and my Gundam shined brighter that it ever had. Energy was flowing through me and my Gundam. I rushed in and cracked his Gundam in the face. It fell back and retaliated with a tackle that hit me and knocked me back. I pushed him back.

I pulled out the beam sword and charged him, he pulled out his sword also. He sliced at me and I raised my sword to block. I concentrated my energy and pushed his sword back and sliced at his shield almost destroying it completely. I jumped up and continued slicing at him in a berserk way. He sliced at my shield and I sidestepped when he did a forward stab. I grabbed his arm and almost pulled it off. We flew back and started shooting each other with or beam rifles. I hit him two times across the torso and he shot back and hit me in the left shoulder. I fired all Freedom Cannons at him and they all hit. He flew back and landed on his back.

I flew up and charged for the Ultimate Freedom Attack to finish him off. While still on the ground he picks up his beam rifle and fired it at me. It hit me in the torso and was a critical hit from a charged SB Rifle. I began to power down. "No I won't lose here…… Everyone is counting on me……it's over." "Don't you dare give up everyone here is waiting c'mon you can beat that piece of shit machine. Oh yeah I just wanted to tell you Samus hunted down that Covenant Phazon trooper and killed it." It was Wooty she hacked into my Comm line. "I will defeat you!" I charged up so much power that the ground around me started to crack and fly up around me.

My Gundam turned Platinum Mode and I activated Savior's Light. The Energy was released and it flew straight up and straight down and when it hit the ground it created a shock wave of 50 Solar Ray Cannons. "So in the end it was I who was weak………oh well, death is just the beginning…." That was the last thing I heard him say. There was nothing left but I saw a large stone floor that showed the symbol of the Federation. "This planet is where my ancestors lived on. This is planet Jaburo." I flew off the planet and landed on the Agrama. I got out where Wooty came running over and I held her in my arms and kissed her for five minutes because I could of ended up dead there without her. It was finally the start of the era of peace. The hard times that we went through to get to this point were well worth it. I couldn't have done this alone. All of my friends who perished in battle can now be at peace because they did not die in vain. Their sacrifice is what allows us to now live in peaceful times.

Ch.1

2 months later………

"This is the Dauntless we are preparing to launch into deep space toward galaxy M13 and request the usage of our warp drive." "Permission granted." I replied from the Side6 command center. The Dauntless was being sent to explore a new planet found in M13. We were hoping to find intelligent life. It took about two hours for the ship to warp there. "Sir, there seems to be an electric storm all over the planet but we are going to make our descent." That was their first mistake. "The storm has killed our engines we're gonna crash into the surface." They hit the surface. "Everyone is okay, the ship is toast but we can repair it…wait there are unknown contacts approaching. Get out of there Marines!"

These large dark entities had five legs walked on all five but used two front ones for melee attack. They stood at seven to nine feet tall. They could fire beams from the front of them by channeling their dark energy and launching it at super speeds. "Here they come, open fire!" I patched in through the system and got video feed from one of the ships external cameras. The twelve Marines were on the ship firing from the top. There were only a few of these creatures so it wouldn't be a problem. When they had exhausted their ammo it got worse.

Hundreds of these creatures came and began a slow approach. The troops fired at them until one came into jumping range (which is about forty feet away). It jumped up and grabbed one of the Marines. It knocked him off the top and he fell to the ground where it began to rip him into pieces with its two front legs. He screamed in agonizing pain as the creature ripped his limbs off. "Ahhhh……God help us!" As it finally killed him by piercing its razor sharp legs that caused his brain to splat and his skull was crushed.

The others were either disemboweled, loss of blood, severing of the spinal cord, or if you were lucky you died instantly from stab to the heart. They destroyed the ship and I lost video feed before the last man was killed. We had a serious problem. I called the ship numerous times but there was no response. "Sir I am getting a signal from the Dauntless……its taking off and heading for Earth."

"What?" I said in reply. The general enters from the elevator that came down. "Commander what the hell is going on?" he said. "Sir unknown creatures have slaughtered the crew of the Dauntless and now the ship is heading here. We tried to contact it but got no response." I said. "Go to your Gundam commander and intercept the ship when it breaks out of hyper-space." I ran to the hangar and got into the lift to the cockpit of Freedom Gundam. I put in the access number and put on the Phazon Suit. I climbed in. "This is Commander Sentius in unit GAT-X9001 Freedom Gundam, I am ready to launch."

I moved the Gundam onto the launch bay catapult and the engines started whirring as the launch sled moved back. The colony bay doors opened. 3…2…1…launch! I was flung out of the colony at blinding speeds and I flew off into space toward where the ship was going to break through. A portal opened and the ship came through. It was in bad shape. It was badly damaged with many holes in its hull. "Scans aren't picking up anything alive on that ship. I am going to land on it and search it." "That's a negative commander, the ship is unstable and could explode. Let it crash on Earth, its current flight plan will have it hit in the wastelands of America." I begun my flight back and my radar was picking up another portal being opened.

Out of it came a large dark mass, which was attached to a large asteroid. When I saw the asteroid and the ship I put it all together. The ship was sent here with its tracking beacon on so the creatures from the other planet could follow it and invade our planet, which is rich in resources. The asteroid flew past me and toward Earth at blistering speed. Our warships were ordered to fire but couldn't hit it. It reached the point of no return and fell upon the planet. There was a wave of darkness that seemed to cover the planet in darkness and it changed Earth's appearance completely. It was two planets divided into one spherical body Light Earth and Dark Earth the only way for us to restore peace is to destroy the creatures, the Ing.

Ch.2

The Ing had spread over the planet and created a hive in each city of the world. They moved through a portal to our world. The Empire State building was still standing on the light side but if you crossed over to the dark side of the planet it was destroyed and a Ing hive was standing there. I went to the briefing room to get my mission to assault the Ing. The general was giving his speech and calling out each person's mission. Then someone came bursting through the doors completely out of breath, "Sir, turn on the video feed for satellite X-09 for planet Vandread!" "Holy shit." The general said slowly. The Ingstorm had jumped to planet Vandread and the planet was deteriorating, literally. The toxicity from the Ing was making the planet were away. Everyone on that planet had already died.

"Alright, with this new information we now know the Ing's true purpose of being here. Commander, I want you and the Master Chief here to go to Earth and destroy the Ing hive in Jaburo. Hold on a minute……. I just got this news transmission let me put it on."

"The Ing have been crossing into our world and ravaging the planet. The Federation has no advantage at all against these monsters. The Federation Mobile Suits are being possessed by the Ing and have turned against the Earth. The Ing can also posses any dead body or living creature. Many Federation soldiers have died already trying to protect the light side and one can only wonder is this the end of the Federation and all of us?"

I left the room and activated the phazon suit and jumped into a landing craft. Master Chief jumped in. we also had to meet up with Samus on Earth. I activated the ship and flew toward the corrupted planet. The atmosphere was tough getting through. An electrical storm caused the engines to stall for a little. We landed in Jaburo after an hour of flight and met up with Samus. "The portal to the Ing hive is inside, it opened up yesterday and we've been holding them off.

We got into the base and moved up to the portal. "You must be careful in there the atmosphere of Dark Earth is toxic and will corrupt and destroy your suits. She activated the portal and the three of us went in. it felt I was being hurled at extreme speed toward a hole where Dark Earth was. When we reached the end we were in the same room but the air was heavily polluted with toxins that the Ing could only breathe. It was also much larger and there was phazon at the back of the room.

A light crystal that the Federation sent through the portal protected us so we could breath in the atmosphere. I walked to edge of the barrier and reached through but quickly pulled by hand back. The air caused my suit to corrode. There were other barriers in the room. I counted a total of six. We quickly moved to another one. Then a black glob came through the open ceiling and splattered on the floor it broke into three puddles than morphed into three Ing. They attacked us. Samus' power beam was effective but it took a while to kill it. My power beam was the same so I tried the wave and ice beams with no succession. The plasma beam was also a failure. I then tried my light beam. I charged it and fired it. It incinerated the Ing warrior. Samus used her light beam and destroyed the Ing.

Master Chief used a Federation assault rifle to destroy the other one. We moved to the end of the room with the phazon was and there was something moving in there. It came out and took shape. It was the phazon Covenant but there were no Covenant bio signs. It was pure phazon and an Ing that had my DNA. "When I was on Aether the Ing made a version of me out of phazon, they probably did the same for you." said Samus.

"That's not a clone because none of my DNA is present in a scan. Someone is wearing that suit." I said. "We have to leave here the crystals are starting to fail because the radiation of this thing is messing them up." We ran to the portal but it wasn't responding. I used the light beam to overload the system and open the portal. I told Samus and Master Chief to go through and I would be right behind them. I went back to the phazon warrior but I couldn't see him but he was in the room. "I know who you are. I know I couldn't have killed you that easily last time. Show yourself Sesshomaru!"

"Very well, I didn't think you would figure it out so fast." The sound was coming from everywhere, "When you destroyed my Gundam you thought I died too. When the planet of the Covenant was exploding the spot where my Gundam's remains were fell and landed in phazon that was under the crust. It mixed with my remains and now I am a being of phazon and I need it for survival. You will not leave here alive…"

He emerged out of the phazon on the left wall and began shooting me with his arm cannon. I had no where to hide but I could dodge. I jumped to the left to avoid getting hit. Most of the barriers have collapsed and I ran to the last two barriers by the portal. He hit one and it broke. I was cornered in the last barrier that was starting to fade. I started to open the portal and before I knew it he destroyed the last crystal.

The darkness was invading my systems. The atmosphere was destroying the phazon suit and I was beginning to go under. I couldn't breathe and fell to my knees. Sesshomaru came in front of me and held the arm cannon in front of my face, "You will die now." Then the portal opened and a huge beam of light surged through and pushed him into the phazon pile. I blacked out.

"Quick pull him out of there." "I got him I'm moving him to the med-lab." I was pulled out of the portal and rushed to the hospital in the base. "His suit has been corrupted and the dark atmosphere will have cut all functions of his brain in an hour. There is nothing we can do…" "There is one thing." A strange being had entered the room. "Who are you, identify yourself!" "I am U-Mos of the Luminoth, friends of the Chozo. Put this light orb on the chest plate of his armor. It will save him." he said. "I have no idea what that thing will…" "He starting to flat line!" a nurse screamed. They rushed over and U-Mos put the orb on my chest. It went into me and then my body lifted a few inches off the operating table and my suit glowed with an awesome light. I landed a few seconds later. I slowly came to.

"All toxins have been removed from the body and he is stabilizing." I woke up and sat up slowly. I put my hand on my head because it hurt. I stood up, "What happened to my suit?" They explained the story to me and I went to ask U-Mos what is this new suit. "What you are equipped with is the Luminoth Suit of Darkness. It will nullify the effects of the dark world and power up your light and dark beams. You lost all of your powers from the phazon suit so you only have; Light and Dark beams, Dark suit, Grapple beam and space jump boots. Your Gundam pilot skills weren't affected. You have to shut down this hive to help regain the Earth. There are five hives with energy controllers that stabilize the Ing world. Destroy them."

Ch.3

He left, but left me the cities with the main Ing hives; New York, Moscow, Sydney, Osaka, Brasilia. In each hive there was an energy controller that I had to take the light energy from and release it on the light side. There was also a key to the Lair, where the ultimate Ing stays. I needed a team. My previous team the Junk Force was somewhere on Earth so I had to find them. Their combat vehicles were good for the desert so I tried there. I walked to the hangar from the command center. I climbed the ladder to get into my Gundam and I was also curious to see how the dark suit would help my Gundam performance. Launching out of the tunnel I flew toward the war torn Earth. The Freedom Gundam could handle the electric storm and I landed in the wastelands where San Diego used to be. It was dark and I didn't have my thermal visor to see in dark. I downloaded a map of the desert from Freedom Gundam I left and was tracking a heat source detected by Freedom. It was a few miles north and at night heat is very traceable.

I walked for a few hours and it was still dark. I saw the trailer and moved closer to it. It was definitely their camp. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I turned around to put out the fire when I heard a gun click behind me. I turned around quickly and it was Liza, "Who the hell are you?" she said. They didn't recognize me since my suit got corrupted. "It's me Anthony." I said back. "Bullshit, prove it." I walked forward slowly and she started shooting me.

The bullets ricocheted off my armor. "Stop shooting!" When she ran out of ammunition I pulled off my helmet. Then they recognized me. Everyone else had ran out of the trailer happy to see me. "Are you guys interested in joining the Federation as permanent officers?" "Well……okay." said Wooty. They signed papers and I sweared them in. "Now that you are official officers you can use the new weapons that I built. You couldn't use them without being a Federation officer. I accessed the communication link to the Agrama our flagship and it sent down three landing pods that hold Mobile Suits in them, they would hit in two minutes.

"What's in it for us?" asked Wooty. At that moment the pods hit the Earth behind me. They opened up revealing three out of the four new Gundams that I have built, Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider Gundam. They nearly operate on the same level as Freedom but I couldn't give them a Hyper Mode. "I thought this would fully convince you all." I said. "I'm in." said Wooty. You have been assigned your Gundam. Louis, take the Forbidden Gundam. Wooty will pilot the Calamity and Liza will use the Raider Gundam.

"Hey, where's my Gundam?" asked Mill intensively. "It's not finished yet only three were completed but yours will be done in a few days." They had already knew how to pilot them because of past experience. I got a lift back to Freedom and we took off into space. Mill had to sit in raider with Liza. We reached Side 6 and planned our attack on the New York hive. They needed protective armor for the dark world so U-Mos modified Federation Marine armor to withstand the dark world. We climbed into a drop ship and flew down to Earth landing in Manhattan. We climbed out of the ship and found the rift to the dark world and entered.

Ch.4

We came out on the same street but many of the buildings were worn away and there were warrior Ing every where. We walked to the end of the block and climbed down into the sewer. I used the map of the city and we traveled to where the Empire State Building was located. We jumped out of the sewer and in front of us was the massive hive. It stood as high as the skyscraper that stood there on the light side but was wider at the base and got slimmer as it moved up. The room at the top was where the light of the Earth was and a key to the Lair. Louis blew a hole in the door with a plasma grenade.

We moved into the main chamber and found it crawling with Ing. We quickly went to work disposing the annoying creatures. They were all guarding a lift to the top room. I counted around fifty to seventy-five. I used my light beam to eradicate Ing on contact. Everyone else had highly powered assault rifles that were automatic and went over the arm so all you did was point and shoot. The ammunition was stored in the suit and connected to the gun on a tether belt.

Liza was shooting down many Ing. The bullets pierced Ing flesh with no problem and put them down in a few shots. "Take that you ugly SOB!" Wooty was getting into the fight. I continued to blast at the Ing around the lift. Louis, firing at the Ing cleared a path to transporter. Then some more came to block it. I fired a Sunburst, which is the light beam combined with missiles. I only had a few left after the incident. It exploded in the middle of the room destroying all of the Ing.

We moved to the lift and flew to the top of the hive. It was a fairly big room. There were now walls but glass instead and the ceiling was red and looked biological. Then a huge black puddle formed on the ceiling. It dropped on the floor and phased into a larger warrior Ing that looked more dangerous. I scanned it and it was made of unusual properties and the destruction of it could provide a useful item to my dark suit. It had my missile reserves and an unknown upgrade.

I attacked it and it lunged at me and knocked me into the glass. It was durable and only cracked as my body bounced off the glass with a loud thud. It screeched a loud and high pitched shrill as it began moving about erratically. It moved in on Mill and out of fear started shooting wildly to keep it away. It had a tougher carapace than all the rest.

I quickly stood up and fired the light beam setting it ablaze. It turned around and a biological missile launcher that was grafted into it fired seeker missiles in unison. It hit me and caused moderate damage. The splash damage broke the glass behind me. "Wooty get behind it quickly and fire!" I was depleted of missiles. Mill threw a grenade and it caused it to fall down then it quickly stood up and charged her. I pulled a grenade from Louis' belt and lobbed it at the glass, "Get out of the way Mill!" she jumped out of the way and the grenade went off. The Ing fell out the window and I used the grapple beam to pull it up into the room and then whipped it into the other glass panel where it cracked it.

I ran up to it and fired a full power light beam in its eye. It collapsed and died. It then dissolved and I walked into the remains and the dark matter entered my suit. Then on my screen showed missile, morph ball, seeker missile, and morph ball bomb. The unknown upgrade I couldn't assimilate so I would give it to U-Mos when we got the Light of Earth. "That was easy, these Ing are nothing." said Wooty. We moved into the light transporter and it moved us up into the clouds of the dark world at blinding speed. We were now located in a temple in the sky. There was a huge light orb in the center. I walked up to it and jammed the arm cannon into the light. The light surged into my suit and it left me light headed for a minute. When I regained control the key to the hive was in the floor under it, we took it.

The light orb allowed me to open a portal anywhere so I opened a rift and set destination by our ship. We walked through and reached the other side. I shifted to the light beam and released the light orb. It flew up into the clouds and exploded sending light all over the planet. The dark sky over North America had dispersed. One down, four to go.

Ch.5

Back at the colony I gave the unknown technology to U-Mos and he began to decipher it. It was the dark visor. It would allow me to see invisible enemies, buildings, platforms and hack into the Ing computers. It was installed into my suit. I walked out of the room and began walking to the door to leave the armory. I drove to the command center to get an update on the Ing positions on Earth.

News had just come in that the fourth Gundam was completed. The Astray Gold was finally finished. I pulled out my phone. I called the Dreadnought tank cause I knew that Louis was working on it and I told him to bring everybody to the hangar G-001. When everyone arrived at the hangar they were excited yet puzzled. "So, what's the big surprise?" said Wooty sarcastically. " Mill's Gundam has just been completed." I said. "Really it is!" she said. I opened the lower elevator access and it slowly rose threw the floor. It was a magnificent piece of machinery.

"Let me show you what this thing can do…… What the hell!" A huge explosion had just rocked the colony knocking everyone to their feet. My phone went off, "Sir, Zeon mobile suits are attacking but, they look different and we need help." "I'll be right there." I hung up. "Everyone to their Gundams, quickly!" I climbed into Freedom at the end of the hangar and walked to the launch catapult. "Launch!" I flew out of the hanger followed by everyone else.

"What the hell!" The Zeon Ginn units looked different. They were semi-rusted and their optics weren't activated. They had their weapons and vine like tentacles protruded from their armor and ran down their arm or leg. They were possessed by the Ing. Even the battleships were possessed. This was our first encounter with the Ing's possessed MS and ships. We attacked, Wooty destroy the ships with the Calamity's twin shoulder cannons, you could take them all out in one hit, Liza, Louis, Mill, follow me and be careful we don't know what they can do yet."

I fired the Super Beam Rifle at one Ginn and it exploded while the beam pierced through it. The rest of the Ginn swarmed on us. Mill cut through many with the Astray's beam sword. It was a fast Gundam. Liza was a little nervous piloting her first Gundam. It was a lot different from training. She still blasted three-foot wide holes in multiple enemies with her double barreled semi-auto rifle that fired armor-piercing lasers and could fire on multiple targets. The Calamity in the back round was charging its plasma artillery cannons, the strongest to date.

"Fire the cannons before they over heat!" I said quickly. Wooty fired the cannons and didn't expect recoil so the Gundam was knocked far back. The spread damage from the beams destroyed the main fleet and only a few Ginn were left. I sliced through the remaining three. "Let's head back." I flew back to the colony with my team following. We landed and climbed out. "I know where the Ing came into possession of those mobile suits." I said. "Where?" asked Liza. "Treasure Island Junkyard. We were to late to steal back the Light that when the Ing found the place they possessed the units mechanical parts. There must have been thousands of broken mobile suits there. But the mobile suits need a pilot so the torso is still a weak part cause the Ing inside has taken the shape of a heart and thinking unit located in the cockpit."

We left the room to prepare for trip to Brasilia and take back the Light to weaken the Ing's grip on Earth.

Ch.6

Flying our ship down we landed in the Brazilian jungle. The sky was a very dark purple showing this part of the Earth was under Ing control. We walked through the jungle I was picking up the frequency of a portal. When the frequency was strongest we couldn't see the portal. I switched to the dark visor and there it was in front of us. I fired the dark beam and the portal became visible and opened. I switched back to the combat visor and we all entered. "This place is even more messed up than New York was." said Louis. "That's because the Ing are literally killing the planet, slowly though." We continued to trek through the jungle following the red beacon that shot up into the sky. That was where the hive was. It was about two miles away.

When we came within one-hundred yards a terrible earthquake occurred. We fell down and on my radar Ing began to swarm on our location. We moved into the building quickly and sealed the doors. The Ing had us surrounded. They almost broke in but we were already in the transporter to the top of the hive. It was the same scenario as the first hive. A large Ing phased in from the ceiling. It was bigger. I scanned it and came up as Hunter class Ing. A larger and more violent version and even has the ability to turn invisible temporarily. It grabbed Louis in one of its tentacles and slammed him into the wall. I fired the light beam to make it let go. I threw a plasma grenade to stun it and fired another light beam. Mill using the assault rifle, "Where did it go!" The Hunter had disappeared and started tackling into us sending us to the floor.

I switched to the dark visor and saw it. I fired the sunburst at it and the light was so great I couldn't see through the visor because it is good in dark not light. Switching back to the combat visor it had made itself visible.

Switching to the dark beam I fired a charged shot. It froze him in his tracks. I then switched to the power beam and fired a super missile that caused him to shatter like ice. I walked into the dark puddle and regained power bomb, screw attack, ice beam, and plasma beam. Also I acquired another unknown upgrade. Moving into the portal we again obtained the Light of Earth. I opened a portal and we warped out of there. When we came out I pointed my arm cannon toward the broken sky and released the light. It flew up and like last time exploded and the sky cleared over South America.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. "We're good." replied Wooty. "Damn these Ing are getting stronger." "I know, by the looks of the Ing world we have to destroy the last three Hives within two months or we will end up like Vandread." We continued walking toward our ship when a blue light hit the ground. I put my gun up and locked on. It was Sesshomaru.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… time to finish this. The only thing that saved you from death is that suit. It only stopped the spread of the Ingstorm inside your body. If I destroyed it you would die instantly. I can manipulate the Ing at whim. Even the dormant ones inside you!" He held out his right hand and clenched a fist and my body lifted off the ground and dark energy started to gush out of my suit. It felt like the time in Jaburo. I had a little mobility left in me and I pointed my arm cannon at him and fired the ice beam. It froze him and I fell back to the ground. The backup energy reserves brought me back to normal and I felt fine.

I stood up and fired a super missile and shattered the ice. It melted and turned back into a puddle that phased back into Sesshomaru. I continued to fire at him as he tried to escape and I hit him but disappeared. I went back to the ship and we flew back. When we arrived the news was devastating. All Federation forces on Earth have been wiped out and all of our mobile suits there have been possessed. Their army was gathering and it was a matter of time until they moved to space and assaulted the colonies.

Ch.7

We received grim news upon our arrival to the colony. All Federation forces on the Earth had been obliterated. All of our mobile suit, troops, and tanks were gone. That's more than 45 of our main army. We have been working on our new warships. The past flagship the Agrama was docked on Earth and was lost in a battle. We had begun construction on two new warships, the Dominion and Kusanagi. The Dominion, the smaller of the two is 900yds long and 100yds tall. It carries the four other Gundams. The other is the Kusanagi. It is over 1500yds long. It can carry over two hundred mobile suits and has enough firepower to bring down a colony.

They were still incomplete so we had no flagship. As time went on we destroyed two more Hives. The Ing's grip kept growing weaker. We had one last Hive to destroy. The Hive in Australia was unable to be approached. The continent had become the main headquarters for the Ing. We wouldn't last ten minutes in the dark world. We had received rumors that the Ing had started to move to the abandoned colony Side 5, it was a weapon research and engineering colony abandoned a little after I was born. I walked to the hangar from the command center and climbed the ladder into my Gundam. I flew out toward the colony.

The doors to the colony main hangar were sealed tight. So I destroyed them. I flew in and landed, it was dark but I could see with the dark visor. I walked through the halls. They were very dark and when I reached the main city it was silent and deserted. The light from the sun was the only thing lighting the city. I had better visibility and continued to walk down every street. There was no presence of any Ing. I came to a large and shadowy building. I smashed open the glass doors and entered. It was a biological research building. I walked through a lobby until I came to a long dark hall.

I started to walk down the hall, my footsteps echoed of the walls until I came to a large steel door. It couldn't be blasted open so I scanned it and hacked the system. There was still some power in the colony so the door worked. I walked in. It was a large room, along the back wall was stasis tanks that held bio-forms. There was an operating table in the center and computers along the other wall. There were blueprints on a desk but it was too dusty. I walked over to the tanks and examined them carefully. I was getting the weird feeling I was here before. I moved over to the computers and tried to turn them on, it was no good. I fired the wave beam at the electrical panel in the ceiling. Then all the computers came alive and I was free to search.

I was trying to find what went on in here. I opened the file marked "Project Epsilon". I opened the file and read the doctors' log.

April 16th, 0071 U.C.,

"We have done it we created the ultimate pilot. Through many years of research we have the ability to manipulate the genes of humans to maximize brain capacity, response time, battle efficiency, aim, and even physical strength. To keep this in check we have built an armored suit with top Federation military technology. Consisting of an arm cannon and the ability to assimilate any weapon that could be integrated with the suit. Many Gundams are planned to be built each one stronger than the last. We don't have the technology to build some of them. We have started a research project on our first mobile suit the RX-78. We have named this pilot……"

The power went out and I immediately looked around the room, nothing. I moved over to the table with the blue prints and found plans for the first Gundam ever, RX-78 and the first two mobile suits ever created the GM and Guncannon. These were very old plans but I had to leave the ruins. I made my way out of the building and walked through the city toward the smashed hangar. As I started to climb into the Gundam I could see on Earth that the darkness was starting to take over again.

I flew back to Side 6. I jumped out and went to the weapons lab. U-Mos had new upgrades and these would be my last ones. The light suit and annihilator beam. The annihilator beam automatically homed in on the Ing when fired. It destroyed them with one shot but it was limited to 250 shots. The light suit was the best upgrade ever. It purified my body from the dark spores that almost killed me and prevented all effects from the dark world. I would also control light and ride on beams of light. Being able to control light is very powerful. If used correctly you can open a portal and go back in time or other dimensions by bending light in a certain way. I had an idea that was risky but could help us stomp out the Ing for good.

Ch.8

I had the plan to use the light suit to travel fifty years into the future to come into possession of super war machines that are in the planning stages and operate at the level of Freedom Gundam, the four sanctuary guardians of Earth. My team and I jumped through the time rift and it was a rough ride. We came out at Side 6 fifty years later. The Gundams were stored in the top secret hangar below the main hangar where all Gundams have been built. We had to infiltrate and steal them. We moved slowly too the main hangar access and I scanned the door to open it.

The door wouldn't open so Wooty cut off the handle and hacked the keypad to open it. It flew open and we moved in. The Gundams were a few yards away. We ran from cover point to cover point until we reached the door. When I scanned that door and it actually opened and slowly as the great big steel doors opened, upward out of the floor rose our targets. Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss Gundams. An alarm went off and we quickly climbed into each one. I took Chaos, Liza took Abyss, and Wooty took Gaia. I smashed open the hangar and we flew out.

We were being followed by Heavy Gun units but I activated the time portal and we flew through. "What the hell just happened. Explain private!" "Uh…h sir I just saw three ghosts steal the new prototypes." What do you mean ghosts?" " Sir, it was him, Commander Helios, the one with the shiny metal suit from fifty years ago, he died at the battle of Loum and saved the Earth and eradicated the Ing from the planet by……." As we came through the portal with the prototypes we landed back in the hangar. The Gundams were put in a top-secret location and I had some questions for the general.

I walked to his office at the top of the command complex. I knocked and entered, "Sir, could I ask you a few questions." "Sure. Why?" "What was Project Epsilon?" I asked. "I…I can't tell you it has been classified to everyone." he replied. "What or who was created there!" I asked more intensely. "Do you really want to know? Well it was……….You." "Wh…Wh..What!" "We grew you from an embryo in the stasis tank and during your development we modified your genes to construct the ultimate pilot capable of piloting any Gundam or mobile suit. When you turned one we sent you to Earth through a portal and we waited until you turned thirteen and on that day we sent the RX-78 to Earth. We also built the basic power suit but it became very advanced thanks to the races of aliens you came in contact with." I stood there in shock and couldn't believe what I was hearing. I left the office and walked down to the hangar.

I passed by the hangar and stopped to stare at Freedom Gundam. I couldn't believe my childhood was a lie. I started to walk a little faster and came to a flight of stairs. I went up to a catwalk that overlooked the hangar. I walked left toward a smaller hallway that lead to me and my team's barracks. I walked halfway down the hall and punched a locker and put a hole in the door, but my suit was on so it didn't hurt. I pulled my fist out and the locker door creaked as it swung off the hinges and landed on the floor causing it to create a clashing metal sound as it hit the floor. As I continued to walk down the hallway I staggered across it as if I had been hit in the head with a bat. I ran into my team, they were coming back from the city.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Wooty. "I'm fine just keep going." I replied. "Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost." Liza asked immediately. "If you want to know, I just found out I am an artificial human grown in a lab. I had no past, no childhood……no family." I walked through them toward the portal site. They looked dumbstruck with puzzled looks on their faces. I entered the room and activated the almost ancient portal until a rift was opened. I walked through, I had a bone to pick with Inuyasha.

Ch.9

I exited the portal and I was once again in feudal Japan. I walked through the rolling hills. The wind blew through the trees in a calm manner. The sun was out and shined down brightly. It was around noon and was a beautiful day. I was picking up bio-signs a few miles away. Since I had regained all of my suit's functions I activated the flight wings and launched of. I sped through the air at top speeds until I saw the scan was just a village. I landed and asked the villagers if they saw them. I held up a picture and the people who weren't afraid were very helpful.

A villager told me they passed through the town a day ago and were headed toward the mountains. I flew over the path to the foot of the mountain. Still no sign of them, I flew up the mountain and landed at the summit. The whole mountain was covered in fog and the thick forest made it hard to see through. They still didn't cross the mountain cause it would take three days to reach the summit by walking. So I began my trek to the bottom following the same path I flew up so I would run into them on the way down. By switching to the thermal visor I could see the path very clearly.

I continued to move down the mountain at a strenuous pace almost at running speeds. The fog was horrible, but I continued. There were demons everywhere but if they came close enough they were eradicated by the aura given off by my suit of pure light. I flew down the mountain cause walking was too slow. I could hear them walking up the mountain, around a hundred feet away. "Hey, someone is up ahead." said Inuyasha. "Huh, what is it Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "Something strong is really close and it keeps moving toward us." said Inuyasha. "Whatever it is we'll destroy it." said Sango.

I continued to walk until they saw the dimmed glow of the suit through the fog. Hey took a defensive position and readied to attack. I walked into plain sight and they didn't recognize me also because of my new suit. "What the hell?" said Inuyasha puzzled. I walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. "How do I destroy your brother? He has become even more powerful than me and is destroying the planet and everyone on it with his army of Ing " I asked intensely. "I really don't care about my brother he can die and burn." he replied. I was really angry I grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held him up and slammed him into a tree. "More than thirty five percent of all the people in existence have perished and half of the worlds cities lay in ruins and your brother is at the head of the army that is doing it!" I dropped him. "Sesshomaru is wiping the planet clean of all life and I need help. Kagome, your whole family was killed. One of the first outposts of the Ing was Japan and when we got there it was left in ruins. You guys still remember how to pilot Gundams right?" I said. They nodded so at least they could help. "Well then we have to leave now."

We walked through the portal and came out at Side 6. I showed them their new Gundams. "Inuyasha, you will take Abyss. Sango, you will take Gaia. Myroku, you will take Chaos. But you all have to go through basic training again to make sure you can still pilot. I have one more mission to do and I will brief you on the operation." I walked toward the portal complex, "Commander Sentius to operations main deck." I rushed to the main deck. "Sir, we have good news." said one of the subordinate officers. "What is it?" "The Dominion and Kusanagi are finished and ready for launch. Also the general told us to send a beacon across the galaxy to see if anyone would help us fight the Ing." I thanked the soldier for his information and I walked out of the room, "Slipspace rupture over by the moon remains! It's a lot of ships coming through about fifteen to thirty large ships, unknown classification." I rushed back into the room.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "Dunno sir, but their large ships." "Holy shit, they're Covenant capital ships, the biggest ones in the fleet." I said. They moved very close to the colonies. One was contacting us so I patched in a Comm line. "This is Commander Sentius of the Earth Federation what is your objective?" "Demon, we come here to give aid, the Ing have destroyed one of the sacred rings and we will do anything to stop them. Can we dock in your colony?" "Alright."

The ship entered the colony and I went to see who was getting off. I wasn't taking any chances so I went in full armor. The ship door opened and out came some honor guards with the Prophet of Truth and the Arbiter. I showed them to the main meeting room where we talked about how to assault the last Ing hold on the Earth, Australia. We were going to assault with the whole Federation mobile suit army. The capital ships would cover our descent and fire on any structures of the Ing. We left the room after and hour of deliberations. "Demon, we did not forget about Halo." I

stared the Arbiter in the eyes and continued walking.

Ch.10

I climbed into Freedom Gundam and was ready to launch out of the colony. I opened a portal to where my second major battle with the Dark Gundam happened. I flew through the portal and came out a minute later. I saw the Dark Gundam sprouting out of the moon and it was battling me from the past. I had little time because when the battle ended I would be seen. My team finally caught up in a transport ship. Some of the Dark Army attacked, but they were so old that Freedom sent them to oblivion. We came to Side 6 and infiltrated the hangar.

Wooty hopped into HeavyArms and Louis climbed into Wing Zero. We left the colony and flew toward the portal. They flew through but I stayed behind. I could see the Dark Gundam was going to collapse on the badly damaged Burning Gundam. I charged the shoulder mounted Xiphias cannons. The beams tore through space and hit the Dark Gundam in the side and pierced it. It fell over on the left and allowed time for past me to escape. I saved my past me's life. I flew through and left the time period, that happened a year ago.

We came through and landed. We now had ten Gundams and are ready to assault the Ing. our army had grown almost ten fold with these Gundams. Inuyasha and them had finished their training and they did well. I was walking from the hangar to the briefing area when an explosion rocked the colony. Hundreds of Ing ships were outside and all of them were launching mobile suits. They really don't want to lose Australia. Everyone scrambled to their Gundams. Our ships were launched and our Heavy Gun and G-Canon units were sent to defend the colonies.

I flew out and saw the remains of the 8th fleet possessed by the Ing. Immediately I flew in and sliced through one by one. These mobile suits you could say are "undead" because of no pilot and they were destroyed then possessed. If they are singled out these mobile suits are crap, but together like this, deadly. "Wooty take N-field over there and lay heavy fire, Inuyasha, Liza follow me." The three of us flew into the thousands of mobile suits. That approached like an angry swarm of wasps. Each one only concentrating on destroying us. I prepared the beam rifle and began picking each one off as they moved closer. Liza's Raider Gundam could use advanced melee attacks with rail guns built into the shield.

I charged the Xiphas beam cannons located on the shoulders and waited for the targeting reticule to lock on to the center. I fired three shots wiping out a good amount of the mobile suits. But then even more came and were headed for the colony. Then a huge beam of energy thundered past my left side and hit the attackers head on. The capital ships were aiding us and helping turn the tide of this battle.

When the entire swarm was cleared I saw an old Zeon super carrier. The Doroa carried top secret prototypes. The whole battle was a diversion to get that carrier to Australia, we had to take it down. I flew in and zeroed in on it. I strafed around it firing in a different spot. It was protected by a shield of unknown properties. It continued to descend onto the earth. My team and I, all nine of us sped after it until we came above Australia.

The land was torn up. Large pillars of black, charred earth rose up everywhere. Remains of cities were almost wiped away. The bloodied corpses of humans hung of some spikes showing the Ing dominance over us. We had very little time left before they spread over the planet again. The carrier had lost its power and began a violent descent toward the blackened earth. The ship smashed with tremendous force and the front got torn off. There was a very large dark presence in that ship. I walked up to the wreckage and observed the damage. There it was, my worst fear come true. The Ing were going to resurrect the Dark Gundam.

Sesshomaru appeared on top of it. "You didn't think that we would pass up such a powerful weapon such as this." Luckily for us it was badly damaged and far away from its completed form. "Ah, Inuyasha back to piloting another scrap pile you call Gundams. I see you didn't die after I destroyed Aegis." said Sesshomaru. "You bastard, I'm going to rip you apart." Inuyasha flew off at him. Sesshomaru went inside the Dark Gundam and it sprung to life and with one right hook knocked him down.

Ch.11

Abyss Gundam hit the ground with its head almost knocked off and smashed in. This was definitely the Dark Gundam I had fought many times before but this one had a lot more potential to be five times as powerful as past versions. None of us could fight this thing if it grew to its completed form. "You are pathetic Inuyasha, still my weak younger brother." Inuyasha's beaten Gundam lay on the ground. "Sentius, I see you have found more Gundams that you think have the power to stop me." I pulled out the beam rifle and unloaded three rounds piercing his left shoulder, torso, and head. The Gundam flinched violently and you could see through the gaping holes in it. They quickly filled in and the Dark Gundam held out its right hand and launched three long tubes that flew at me.

I quickly thrusted leftward, rolling out of the way of them. They redirected themselves toward Forbidden Gundam and pierced through the hull and appeared on the other side. They weaved themselves through the hull of the Gundam. It collapsed and changed to a ocean blue. Then the Dark Gundam's right hand retracted the tubes and a floating ball of light replaced it. "Ha, ha, ha, his soul his mine along with his Gundam's abilities." The Dark Gundam closed its hand and a blue light surged through its arm and then faded away. The broken Forbidden Gundam slowly started to stand. Its eyes were blood red and it started moving and firing at us. Sesshomaru had used the Dark Gundam to suck out his energy and corrupt the Gundam and Louis' mind.

"Louis, Louis, what the hell is the matter with you stop shooting, will'ya" I said. He still kept shooting but no one would engage him in combat. I kept dodging his shots but if he didn't stop I would be forced to destroy him. I turned around to check on the Dark Gundam but it was gone. It could not become complete at any cost. I had no choice. I pulled out the beam rifle and aimed cautiously. I fired two times through the torso. The beams pierced through his armor and his Gundam stood there with its arm out and it unclasped its hand and dropped his beam rifle. It fell back and exploded in a fiery blaze before it hit the ground. "I did not want to do it but I had to otherwise we would be dead because he would have activated the berserker engine and we would not be able to stop him." I said. We left the planet behind and made our way back to Side 6. "Where is Forbidden Gundam, Commander!" "Destroyed, sir, the Dark Gundam has returned and is currently inoperable but in a matter of days it will be completed and have ten times the power it had last time with Naraku." "Well than who has it?" "Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. His power is greater than Naraku and with the Ing technology and wisdom of darkness, that Gundam will be unstoppable, even for Freedom Gundam. Even in its uncompleted stage it took down one of the Gundams and critically damaged another. We have been on the defense for too long we have to assault Australia now, or we could lose everything."

We brought in the Covenant prophets and the Arbiter along with the Federation leaders and elite generals and me. I wasn't supposed to be there but I knew more about the Ing and Dark Gundam than anyone there. "Australia has some of the best defense systems ever built and now the Ing control them, they would destroy the Kusanagi and Dominion along with our ships. Before we could deploy our mobile suits." said General Revell. "Leave that to our capital ships we could destroy any missile or turret an the ground from space and we will cover your ships as they descend. We have very few mobile suits left over from the battle at High Charity when the demon over there wiped out most of our fleet." said the Arbiter. "What about Halo?" I said. "Are you crazy!" said one of the generals. "No, but I could turn it into huge light weapon that will destroy all the Ing, but only a last resort because I have no idea what it could do." I said. These talks went on for hours. We had no choice but to use everything we had. We had a week to prepare and then we strike the Australian plains. The battle of Loum was about to commence.

Ch.12

We had a week to prepare for this day. I woke up early about three in the morning. I climbed out of my bunk and fell onto the floor. The cold tile made me realize I was fully awake and I stood up. I had two hours before the wake up alarm would thunder through the barracks. I slowly trudged into the small kitchen I had and made a small pot of coffee. It was to hot to drink so I put on my light suit and before I pulled on my helmet finished the pot. I left by small apartment that was located right next to the hangar and walked down a narrow corridor then made a left to the hangar. The lights were dimmed and cast a strange shadow over the remaining Gundams. I had the feeling that some of us maybe not be coming home. I wished this whole war would stop. I have been fighting non-stop for almost two years now, from Zeon, Dark Gundam, Covenant, and now the Ing. The most surprising fact was that none of us were over sixteen, making me the oldest and we were the best mobile suit pilots ever.

Freedom Gundam was loaded onto the Kusanagi with Raider, Calamity, Chaos, Abyss, Gaia, Wing, and HeavyArms. Astray Gold went haywire and the system shut down so Mill couldn't join us. We would be launched first when we broke through the atmosphere. It wasn't long until that annoying trumpeting sounded through every single hallway in this place. Everyone started getting up and rushing to the main hall where General Revell was going to make a big retarded speech about courage and all that bullshit. I could hear him from the other side of the complex. I sat in Freedom's cockpit with the hatch open slowly drinking my coffee and prepping the battle systems and configuring the nuclear energy core for maximum efficiency. Slowly my teammates came onto the ship and entered the hangar I don't think they had to wake up this early since, well…ever. We had to assault the Ing today and finish them for good. Our ships left the colonies at six so everyone was ready by then.

The Kusanagi and Dominion would lead the fleets toward earth. The Covenant capital ships were in position and firing on the defense grid wiping out all of their turrets, anti-air missiles, and guns. We had a clear path and our ships began breaking through the atmosphere. We were over Australia, I closed the cockpit and launched out of the ship and began flying toward the surface. It was a five minute descent but when I landed most of the land had huge craters from the capital ships that destroyed the defense systems. My team landed behind me soon after my landing. Our ships were above the clouds and were about fifteen miles high. Later on you could see the thousands of Heavy Guns, GMs, and G-Cannons come through the clouds like missiles. When they landed they would open fire and destroy everything in sight. Then the opposing army appeared. Their leader was definitely a clone subordinate of the Dark Gundam, I had never seen it before but it was at my same fighting level. It was called Gundam Aesculapius. It was very powerful and the even more scary part is that the Dark Gundam is now probably completed or near it. "This planet is ours and soon the entire galaxy once we spread using your technology." it said. "I won't let you no matter what the cost, no Ing solider will be left standing after this day."

That was it all of the mobile suits engaged in combat. They fought like savage animals. Even our own pilots were doing anything to stay alive. I started firing off shot at the enemy hoping to make a dent in there already massive numbers. We were out manned three to one. We had to fight, everything was riding on this one battle. I pulled out the beam saber and began the hack my way through the enemy. One of them charged at me, I used my sword to block the strike and kicked it away. It flew back then I took the sword and rammed it through the torso then pulled it out. I continuously fought through these enemies but more just kept coming.

I flew straight up and charged the Balaena plasma cannons mounted on the hips. I fired six shot so not to overheat the guns. The shots smacked into the earth and left huge craters. That helped out a lot and now we were pressing some advantage. At this point about twelve percent of our mobile suits were destroyed. I looked for Aesculapius but couldn't find it. When I wasn't looking it smashed both fists into my back knocking me down to the ground. It came flying toward me and I quickly rolled out of the way and got up. I jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick to its head. It blocked and started punching at me. I was barely able to block. It was faster than me. I pulled out the beam rifle and continuously fired about twelve shots at it. Only three hit and my rifle was overheated, I had to wait for it to cool off. It returned fire but also had a hard time hitting me. I pulled out the beam saber and went in to slash it to pieces but it blocked me and pushed my sword away. I had to dodge its blade quickly in order not to lose my arm.

It had over extended itself and now my beam rifle was cooled so I pulled it out and fired a single shot through the back of its head. I fell in midair and skidded across the ground. I walked over to it and fired two more shots in its torso. I started to fly off when it regenerated and stood up. It looked like it was melting and metal tubes pierced through the gaping holes in its armor. Its eyes went from yellow to red and its berserker engine had activated. I was in trouble. Its hand went from normal to large reaper claws that would tear through my armor. I started to fire at it but I was unsuccessful. It kept approaching slowly, I had to find a weakness. I continuously scanned it until the weak point was revealed. In the torso was its Ing core and I had to pierce its armor. I charged up the beam rifle for a long time and when it came close I fired it at point blank range. The beam pierced through the armor and flew into the sky and then dispersed. The evil Gundam began to collapse and almost fell on me. It began to disintegrate and then completely disappeared.

I continued to fight along side my team through the fight, but I had to find the Dark Gundam before the entire planet was plunged into darkness.

Ch.13

Hacking and shooting my way through the mobile suits I searched intensely for the Dark Gundam. We on the outskirts of Sydney and I think it was hiding in the city somewhere. I brought with me a squad of elite marine pilots. They were some of the best of our army. We pressed on through the battlefield and came to a large temple. A group of Ing Zaku jumped from it to fight us. They were different and when they landed turned into clouds of smoke and flew into the marines. The mobile suits exploded almost instantly. Inuyasha and everyone else came after clearing their sections of Ing. The temple in front of us was huge.

It was at least a hundred and forty stories tall with a pyramid like base with each side about five hundred meters long. At the top was the last Light of Earth that was needed to wipe the Ing out. I approached the massive structure, the ground began to shave violently. Then out of the shadows two huge dark wings came out of the ground along with what they were attached to. The Dark Gundam was complete and it was gigantic. Its metal veins were visible and were rooted in the earth. It grabbed the Light in its hand and absorbed it. It lifted its hand and charged what looked like lightning. It threw the massive ball of energy at us. I quickly flew up. Its eyes were as black as its heart. Nothing in this universe was as evil as that machine in front of me. There was no way for me to destroy it. I immediately opened fire on it. The beams had no effect. It was like throwing pebbles at a tank. A deep and low pitched laugh came from inside it as it swung it huge fist and pummeled me into the ground.

That one swing almost destroyed me. I got up and this time we all attacked it. We were all putting more than a hundred percent into this fight. The Dark Gundam spawned mobile suits to come and attack us while in this fight. They were destroyed. "Watch out Sango for the right hand!" it was too late. It grabbed Gaia in its hand and crushed it, it absorbed the remains. "No!…… I will destroy you." I stared it in the eyes and it started shooting at me with the turrets on its body. I dodged the bullets and pulled out my energy blade. I charged at it, "This is for Samus, Louis, and Sango!" I drove the sword into its head. This Gundam was so big that a stab to the head didn't even phase it.

Its armor was too tough for our weapons. I charged the plasma cannons and Xiphias cannons along with the beam rifle in order to at least hurt it a little. I fired and the blast was so great that it overheated all the weapons. The blast pierced into his armor but had little effect. It covered the blast shot with its hand so it must of hurt. Maybe we could destroy it from the inside but it would be extremely difficult. I would let no one else die. I flew at it dodging the tentacles that tried to ensnare my Gundam. I took my beam sword and sliced a hole in it. My Gundam flew into the giant Gundam. It was huge. I must have stumbled into a room with a long tunnel that went straight up. I flew up it toward the heart. I entered and the tunnel closed when I entered the room. I was going to fight the true Dark Gundam now. At the end of the room was a door. It opened and all you could see was darkness. Then two red glaring eyes were visible and there it was the true Dark Gundam.

It stomped through and its true form was revealed. To my surprise it was the same form as the last time I fought it but its power levels were never this high. On its right shoulder stood Sesshomaru. " So, are you ready to finish it?" he said. "You will die" I said in return. The classic battle of the Dark Gundam versus the Freedom Gundam. Tentacles came out of where the pilot would sit and entered his back. Four of them connected Sesshomaru to the Gundam. He entered the Gundam and the cockpit closed. I pulled out my sword and gripped the hilt. It charged at me and it was really fast. It took its hand and drove it into my chest and knocked me into the wall. It still stood in the center of the room. I slid of the wall and stood up. I went in to slice it and it blocked it with its forearm. I pulled my sword away and punched it with my right hand hitting it in the face and knocking it back.

I attacked twice and ripped through the armor on its torso. It retaliated with grabbing my head and then punching it causing the view screens to black out for a few seconds. When I regained vision I stepped out of the way of a punch that came hurtling at me. I grabbed the arm and slammed my elbow through it breaking his arm. I ripped it off and sliced him with my blade. The Dark Gundam fell over and I rammed the sword through it nailing it to the floor. It looked like I won, but it wasn't that easy. The Gundam stood up and pulled the sword out of its torso and threw it to the ground. It was in full berserk mode and charged furiously. I pulled out the beam rifle and took shots at it. The beams ricocheted off the armor as it slammed into me and o flew back but landed on my feet. It continued this attack but I flew up and dodged it and fired at it and hit it in the head. It regenerated and now started shooting me with energy bolts from its hands.

While in the air I dodged the bolts and took the sword and sliced right down the middle almost splitting it into two halves. It quickly regenerated and combined energy into its punch and hit me across the torso and I flew back and landed on my backside and slid across the floor. It slowly walked in front of me, "When I destroy you I will take this planet and make it mine along with the universe. Let me give you a preview." It extended its right hand and gripped Freedom's head and created a vision. I saw myself in the middle of a ruined city. There was Ing everywhere running wild. The sky was blood red and the earth turned a rusted color. Everything was a wasteland. In the background I saw a colony falling through the atmosphere on fire and the remains of Federation mobile suits littered the planet. I couldn't believe this and I turned around and started running and on the side of a building written in someone's blood was, "Where is Freedom Gundam, everything is lost."

When the Dark Gundam removed its hand and I returned to normal it only motivated me to not lose this fight. "Sesshomaru, you can live in whatever fantasy world you want but you can never defeat me!" I started to build a lot of energy and finally achieved Hyper Mode. When I drew my blade it was powered up so much it turned into an energy greatsword but was very light. I struck fear into the Dark Gundam whenever I did this because it knew I couldn't beat me in this form no matter what. I charged it and it couldn't track me. I sliced at it and continued over and over again breaking the armor and it slowly started to break down. I put the sword away and pulled out the beam rifle. The Dark Gundam was barely able to move now. I aimed straight for its torso in the center where the pilot sits, "This is for everyone that has fought with me over the years, for everyone of my friends you killed and for all the Federation troops that have helped us maintain peace in the galaxy, now Dark Gundam for the last time a bid you goodbye." I charged up the rifle and when it got to full power, "Hyper Stream Attack!" I called out as the enormous beam of light fired out of the rifle. It felt like time itself had stopped. The beam hit the Dark Gundam and pierced through it. It disintegrated immediately and it was gone but the Light of Earth remained. I climbed out of Freedom and held out my arm cannon and absorbed and purified the light. I climbed back into the Gundam and flew out of the Dark Gundam. It started to disappear and corroded away after a half-hour. The only thing left was a metal skeleton that collapsed into the earth. That was it, it was finally over, not yet. I had just received a call, "Sir there are about ten thousand Ing mobile suits on route and they will be here in an hour and we don't even have half that amount of mobile suits." "I have to go." I said. "Where?" said Wooty. "Yeah, why the hell are you so quiet, we won!" said Inuyasha. "The fate of all of you rest in my hands, my destiny must be fulfilled and please don't follow I must do this alone." I said. There was only thing left, Halo.

Ch.14

I flew up toward the gigantic ring that surrounded the planet. I had to activate it and save everyone on the planet. I flew up past the warships and breached the atmosphere. I flew past the capital ships and located a landing spot on the ring. I flew into the atmosphere and landed outside a huge library. I blasted open the doors and entered. I ran to the center of it and found the Index, the key to Halo's destructive wind. I ran out of the library and toward my Gundam. I took off and headed for the temple where the Index was needed. I landed outside the sacred building and I climbed out of Freedom and walked to the huge steel gates. This place looked more like a fortress than a holy temple. The door was to heavy to open so I translated the text. It read, "Like a frenzied horse that is driven an unseen wind of plague shrieks across the border… Pandemonium, wailing, and the stench of carnage fills the air….. There is no place to run, no hope of escape…. Those who are mourned will never return…. The hands of time cannot be turned back." The doors creaked open and I entered. The darkened room was obviously the entryway to the main chamber to the main room where the Halo was activated. I opened the door and I walked through. The slot for the index was in front of me. I walked up to it and observed the key of my demise. Then and explosion came from the other side of the room. I raised my arm cannon up and ran over to the haze of debris. Then walked in Sesshomaru in a copy of my light suit though it was black as coal and corrupted beyond repair.

"I killed you…In the blast of the Dark Gundam." I said. "Not even the Dark Gundam could contain my power and now it ends here, darkness will consume you." I readied my cannon and fired the power beam at him as he rushed me. The shots bounced off him and he tackled me to the floor. I punched him off me and got up and fired the plasma beam at him. He lit on fire and shook the flames off. I was running out of weapons to use. I tried every other beam in my arsenal but they wouldn't damage him. He warped across the room and I couldn't track him. He fired from every spot hitting me or nearly missing. I activated the annihilator beam and steadied my arm using my right hand to guide the cannon. I fired two shots off and the two beams flew at him. When he warped the beams followed him and struck! I had limited use though so I had to conserve.

"What kind of weapon is that!" said

Sesshomaru. "The pinnacle of Luminoth technology, the annihilator beam." I said. I started firing the beam in rapid bursts at him. They would hit and he would fall down and fire recoil shots to keep me away. He made his way to the center of the room and flew off the ground, about eight feet and developed a phazon barrier around him that nullified all weapons. He curled up and when he straightened himself out a huge phazon beam came hurtling at me. I had to respond quick, I wasn't sure if my suit could manipulate phazon again but it was too late. I held out my arm cannon ,charged the annihilator beam and it began to absorb the phazon. It took in the entire beam and my arm cannon was blue with phazon dripping from the end of the gun. "Eat this!" I said. I fired all the phazon at him in a more powerful and concentrated beam.

The beam hit him and the phazon engulfed around him and it hardened into a crystal form and he fell to the ground. The giant crystal hit the floor and it was motionless. Then it began to shave mildly, then violently. It broke into thousands of shards that flew at blazing speeds and I ducked behind a column while the shards flew into the rock. I leaned out and Sesshomaru had become very muscular and he was double his normal height. I started firing at him and then I was in deep trouble because I ran out of ammo. "Now you die!" Sesshomaru took his fist and punched me up high into a wall then with his same hand pinned me to the wall. With his right hand he brought up his arm cannon and charged it up to fire. My heartbeat slowed down and I felt numb. Then phazon began to enter my veins from the cannon. I was going berserk and I had an inactivated energy sword that the Arbiter gave me. I pulled it out and sliced off his left arm. He stumbled back and went to slice across his torso. Blood and phazon gushed from his wounds. He crawled back with one arm as I slowly walked towards him. "You'll never stop me… I will return. There is no such thing as death, only change." I took the sword and rammed it into his face, you could hear the skull break and brain squish. I pulled the blade out and it was covered in his brain, blood, and phazon with little fragments of skull. I dropped the sword and walked up to the index slot.

If I activated the ring everyone would die, but if I purified it with the Light of Earth only the Ing would die across the galaxy. I had little time left, I only had thirteen minutes left till the Ing launched a second wave of mobile suits. I summoned the light and put the index into my arm cannon. The light mixed with it and I had to drive it into the slot. I charged the arm cannon and stuck it into the slot and I felt like all the energy was being pulled out of me. My body was going numb and my light suit began to lose its glow. Halo needed a lot of energy to power. In the center of the room a structure rose out of the floor. It was huge and it looked like a giant energy cannon of pure light. It kept building and building until it was over thirty feet in diameter. The bright white color of my light suit was now a darkened gray. The energy ball was ready to fire into the middle of Halo to be magnified by thousands of times. After a few more minutes of charging it launched out of the temple. My arm cannon was let go and I stepped back about a foot and fell down on my backside. I felt death approaching. The activation of Halo cost too much energy and I knew I wasn't going to survive this. Then the doors busted open and my team came rushing in to see me lying on the floor motionless. "Commander, Commander, get up come on, you can't die." said Wooty. "I'm sorry……but this is it for me…I completed my…destiny and now….I must leave." I said. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry…I might be gone in this form but I will never leave any of you." I was beginning to grow very weak. "Wooty, I just want to say, I lov……" and I passed on. They took my death very hard.

The holy winds of Halo sweeped across the galaxy and all the Ing on the planet were wiped away for good. Out of my desceased body came a blue light that took the form of my body. "Do not worry, I am not dead but eternal, I will return to you all some time." I disappeared from them and when I realized it I was at the gate of the gods. I walked up to them and they opened up by themselves. It was like a medieval town and in the back was a huge throne where Avo the god of light sat and judged over all. There were also the minor gods of wind, fire, earth, and thunder.

I was called to them and as I walked the people that had lived here cleared out of my way as I walked to the gods castle. I entered the main hall and Avo sat there and called me over. He was also a warrior as all of the gods were. "Young hero, it is before your time to die." he said. Then Arull the goddess of thunder entered the hall. "You sacrificed yourself for the benefit of a broken world. You deserve to become a god yourself." Then they handed me my light suit but it was re made and looked different. The shoulder armor was covered in sharp horns and my helmet had a blue visor and was black. The other parts of my suit were red, black, and white. "From now on you will be known as Zeypher the Human War God." said Avo. "We have also brought your Freedom Gundam to our kingdom also and your arm cannon now uses an unlimited beam weapon that is an automatic cannon and pierce any armor." said Arull. I had some questions though, "Can I still visit Earth?" I said. "Yes, you are a god, we just don't do it and you can still lead your army and you are guardian of earth. Your dead body there disappeared so when you go back there aren't two bodies. " said Avo.

I busted out the doors and climbed into Freedom Gundam. I warped to Earth and they must have been holding a funeral service cause when I landed in Side 6 hangar there was no one. I climbed out and walked into the complex. At the center of the colony the whole army was there holding a funeral service. My team was taking turns speaking about me and I flew up to the stage and landed. No one believed it was me until I removed my helmet. Everyone was in shock, I had a white aura around me and my eyes turned blue. I told them I was now a god and they didn't believe me. I proved it the ability to resurrect people. I brought Sango and Louis back to life right there. All of the Ing were wiped away. The Federation was broken and only we were left with our Gundams. Halo, the weapon of the gods held an ever tougher enemy. For our next enemy was even tougher than the Ing, it was the Flood…………the servants of Skorm.

Ch.1

Since the activation of Halo, which now was almost a month, ago life for everyone has been easier. My new light suit is even better than the last one. I felt like going back in time to see Inuyasha and everyone else. Had no reason but I wanted to help them finish collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I warped to the past in Freedom Gundam and landed in a small field in the middle of a forest. They were near I could sense it. In the back I could see a strong demon aura. I walked in Freedom Gundam II towards it……

"Windscar!" screamed Inuyasha as he launched the attack at Subaki, an evil priestess that turned into a giant ogre by the shard of the jewel and absorbing many demons. "Damn, it didn't work." said Inuyasha. "Fools, you will die" said Subaki. Kagome readied her bow, "Hit the mark!" she fired a sacred arrow that hit but left only a scratch. Then Sango stepped up and threw the Hirakotsu at the gigantic demon. It also had no effect. My Gundam was still a while away. I kept moving at a slow pace until I saw huge lighting bolts fall from the sky.

I quickened the pace and pushed the Gundam to full throttle. I saw the demon and everyone on the ground. They still didn't see me. Subaki charged up a huge thunder ball. I pulled out the beam rifle and zoomed in on her head. I fired two shots that flew over everyone's head and pierced through her face and torso. She disintegrated. My Gundam walked through the trees and I climbed out. A jewel shard fell in front of my feet from the decaying demon. I reached down and picked up the small sliver. It shined a bright pink and I didn't think much of it. I clenched it in my hand and walked over to se if everyone was okay. They slowly rose and I handed the shard to Kagome. "Thanks." she said. "I came here to get a katana." I said. "What the hell do you want one for? You have that arm cannon." said Inuyasha. "I like swords and I just want one." I said back. It sounded stupid but it was an excuse just to hang with them and to get away from the present.

I sent Freedom back to Side 6 and I continued to follow them. We walked to a village called Ayane village. It was small but they refilled on their supplies. We started walking again afterwards. A villager came running through the village screaming, "Demon, demon, in the woods. It is huge and covered in metal with horns and yellow eyes." I didn't believe him but the others went running and I followed and flew past them on my rocket system built into the suit. I ran at fast speeds and I stopped after a while. The others caught up to me. "What the…" I said. It was a Gundam one like I never saw. It was just standing there, but then the cockpit opened. "How did you get here!" It was Arull, the goddess of thunder. "The gods want to talk to you its important from what I hear, climb in." I said goodbye and climbed in. the cockpit was almost exactly the same as Freedom. We warped away and came back to the same place where I came to when I died. Except we were inside the castle grounds behind the castle. There were many Gundams there.

Each one had a god-like appearance. I entered the main hall and into the stairwell and moved to the top of the castle where all eight of the gods were. Avo the God of Light, Arull the Goddess of Thunder, Vakri the God of Earth, Orn the God of Wind, Esa the goddess of the Seas, Hallerna the Goddess of Fire, Ragnarr the God of Weather, and Ranka the Goddess of the Stars and Planets. They were all sitting down at a table on top of the castle. This was a huge castle from the view up here.

"Now that we are all here, we have a grave problem, my brother Skorm has escaped his fiery hell prison. His first act of revenge was killing the God of War Gyroge. We needed another god to maintain the balance of gods and goddesses so we made you a god yourself. You fit the description and were a great hero among your people. Knowing Skorm he will want revenge and will kill everyone. He himself will probably go to Halo also. On that ring isn't only the Holy Wind but parasitic organisms known as the Flood. They are very much like the Ing but they can be killed very easily and can possess dead bodies. The only thing that makes them deadly is the ability to evolve every time they die. What I mean is you kill it, it comes back stronger and meaner. So, I am going to separate eight of you into two person groups, the one left out will guard the castle and this realm. Vakri go with Esa, Orn go with Ragnarr, Zeypher you can go with……Arull, and Hallerna and myself will search also for my brother and hope he hasn't released the Flood. Now get to your Gundams!"

Ch.2

We all went to our Gundams and left the realm. I went back to where I left Inuyasha and the others. We appeared from the portal. The both of us got out of our Gundams. "Well that took forever, where the hell were you!" said

Inuyasha. Arull walked up to him, "You are talking to gods, watch your tongue demon or I'll rip it out." she said. "Arull its no big deal he's always like this and besides we don't need any tongue ripping. I said trying to calm the both of them down. "Well than we should find the temple of Skorm near here." she said. "This is very confusing, who is Skorm and who are you?" said Sango. "I am Arull the Goddess of Thunder and Skorm is the God of Hell. We are looking for him along with the other gods and goddesses." said Arull. We left the woods and came out to the village. We left the Gundams there and made our way to the coast of Japan. "Notice anything weird about the sea." said Arull. "I have never seen that island out there before and the ocean is very foggy." said Kagome. "Lets get a boat, Inuyasha, you and me will watch the waters for anything as we move through the fog." I said. Everyone got onto the boat and we sailed off. Another weird thing was the waves of the ocean had completely stopped and the water was stagnate.

"Stop!" I called out. On my visor I was picking up a large bio-form from below. It was big and heading to the surface. It was coming from the rear and I leaned over the back of the boat and pointed my arm cannon down. There was nothing there. I turned around and I saw ripples in the water. "I don't like this." I said. "Something is definitely here." said Myroku. "If it's a demon I'll kill it in one hit." boasted Inuyasha. "It is no demon it is a creature of the gods, well it is like a sub god from Hell. It is the Kraken." said Arull. Then a huge tentacle came from the water. It stood almost forty feet high and it came crashing down and knocked me into the water. I saw the massive beast through my visor. It was bigger than a nuclear submarine and had red glowing eyes and its tentacles made it even bigger looking. It had a razor sharp beak in its center of all the tentacles. The boat was okay so I didn't have to worry about anyone onboard.

It came for me and opened up all eight of its tentacles and its beak was visible. I fired at it over and over again in the beak. I swam away into the darkness of the water depth. I wasn't sinking in the water because of my suit's propulsion system. I was able to hover and swim fast under the water. It reappeared on my sonar screen at the bottom of my underwater visor. I aimed downward and began shooting at the murky water. From above water you could only see flashes of light. "I hope he's okay." said Kagome. "He's fine, he can handle himself, besides it's just a big fish." said Inuyasha. Back underwater it was still quiet then it rushed me from the bottom. It wrapped my whole body in one of its tentacles! I had to break free but couldn't. I fired toward the surface as a distress beacon. The Kraken reached the surface with me still wrapped in a tentacle. It was going to devour the boat. Inuyasha jumped up and used his Windscar.

It failed to even hurt it. "It is a sub-god and can't be killed that easily." said Arull. She pulled out a majestic bow of gold and platinum colored wood. It was big and she pulled out a single arrow and aimed for the beast's head. She released the arrow and it flew very fast leaving behind a yellow trail of energy. It hit the Kraken in between the eyes and it started to flail and released me. I fell into the ocean and a red aura around the beast began to show then disappear. It was an arrow of sealing that took away its godly powers for a short time. I swam to the boat and climbed back on. A tentacle grabbed my leg again and I was able to shoot it off me. "Inuyasha hand me Tetsuaiga." I said. "What! Are you insane I won't give this sword to anyone." he said. I continued to argue with him as the Kraken moved ever closer to our boat from the deep.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome. "What was that?" I asked. "Long story but take the sword before he gets up." I grabbed the sword and jumped up using the rocket thrusters with the sword in my right hand. The beast came up and with one hand I hacked my way through its tentacles until its main body was present. I brought the blade up over my head and began to chant the incantations for the Holy Avenger attack I learned in the library of the gods for vanquishing demon sub-gods. The Tetsuaiga glowed very bright and I brought it down to my side. I gripped the hilt even tighter with my hand as I brought it above my head again and sliced the air and a huge flame came from the sword making the Windscar look like a small breeze. The flame smashed into the ocean and steam from the heat caused the fog to thicken even more. I switched the underwater visor to dark visor because of all the heat and I needed to see through the extremely thick fog. The impact of the flame made the boat capsize and huge swells in the water endangered everyone. The only thing left of the Kraken were huge chunks of flesh and red water everywhere. I landed in the water and relocated everyone. We all climbed back into the boat and made our way to the island where we washed up onto the beach and tied the boat to a slimy, kelp covered rock.

The beach was average with sand and a few boulders hear and there. There was no life present and when I switched back to my combat visor I could see nothing that resembled that life had been there. Something was very weird about this island.

Ch.3

We began walking on the beach toward a mountain in the center of the island. It reached up pretty high and the peak was covered by the fog. We walked through the dead trees until we came to the base of the mountain. It was really steep and was a charred black color and was made of an unfamiliar substance. We couldn't climb it so I activated the propulsion system and flew straight up into the fog sky. Arull followed right behind me and Inuyasha ran up the mountain like a walkway. Shippo had to transform into a floating creature to accommodate Kagome and Myroku. Sango used Kirara to get up the mountain also.

At the top was a flat area, from scans it was half a mile wide and long. There was a temple in the middle with a tower that stretched from the middle. We walked up to the front doors. The building itself didn't have a Japanese theme to it and it was built with large stone bricks and the front doors were a heavy iron doors with rust in some spots. It was more of a medieval theme and I had the feeling that evil was present inside the walls. I grabbed the door handle and the heavy door creaked open and it was pitch black inside. I stepped inside and the fog from outside rolled into the building and covered the wooden floors and creeped along it like it was alive. The torches that lined the walls suddenly lit themselves and it sounded like the whole building was alive. I could hear the sounds of heartbeats and heavy breathing.

"I don't like this." I said. "Me either." said Inuyasha. "This place is spooky" said Shippo trembling behind Kagome. "Skorm will try to play tricks on your minds, he will make you so insane once he made someone peel their own flesh off because they thought they were on fire." said Arull. "Well that's a comforting thought." said Inuyasha. "I sense no demon in here though." said Myroku. "We are not dealing with a demon, we're dealing with a god." said Arull. We began walking down the hallway. There were rooms everywhere. I began to hear the sounds of children laughing in one room. I walked in and there was nothing there but a closet. The laughing was coming from there.

I ripped open the door and there was nothing there. I turned around and two arms broke through the floorboards and grabbed my ankles. I shot them off and fell down. "What the hell is going on here. Two arms grabbed me and almost pulled me through the floor plus I hear children laughing." I said. "What arms? What laughing? There was nothing there, its Skorm he will make you go insane, you have to be careful Zeypher." said Arull. We continued down the hall and came to the stairwell for the tower. We began to walk up the stairs when I noticed as we walked up the main temple was disappearing and a huge pit of fire was below us and huge tentacles were coming out of it the dwarfed the Kraken. "Keep moving, double-time." I said. We ran up the stairs as fast as possible and entered the room above us. When we entered the room the stairs behind us collapsed. The room was normal inside and I walked to the end of it where a door was. I opened it and there was the same realm.

"Where are we Arull?" I asked "Hell." she replied. "We are in the realm of Skorm, where he makes all of the rules." she added. A deep laugh echoed over the infinite plain of death and despair. A dark entity that appeared as a cloud was outside the room and was free floating. It was big and had no body of form but as a flame of evil. "So whom has my brother sent this time to defeat me. You are all weaklings……Ahhh, not this one you War God, you are strong, very strong. I will spare their lives if you follow me." Said Skorm. "No!" I replied. "Very well then, I will make you follow me. "NOW TURN TO DARKNESS!" A dark hand reached out and grabbed me. I was being pulled into the dark cloud.

"Damn you Skorm!" He gripped tighter and squeezed the air out of me. The dark cloud and flame entered my suit. I was free floating in the air. I felt like I was on fire, he was going to use my body as a vessel to become reborn again and I wasn't going to let him. "Get out of my head!" I screamed out as I stuck out my arms and legs but kept them close to my body. I tensed my muscled and was fighting to regain control of my body. A white light began to glow from the center of my suit. The light grew bigger and went straight up and down and passed through my body and the shadow of Skorm left me and I regained control of my body. But on my armor were marks of the gods. My suit had returned back to its original white color with dark blue marks. The realm of Hell disappeared and we were back on top of the mountain except the fog was gone, there was plant and animal life, and the ocean was blue. We got down the mountain and crossed the ocean back to the mainland. "Now that that's done its time for me to go back its time for the Gundam Fight and I only a few days to get ready."

"What do you mean Gundam Fight?" asked Inuyasha intensely. "Now that the Federation is no more each colony sends one Gundam to Earth. That's eight Gundam locked in combat for one whole week until there is one victor." I said. "I have to leave now so I can bring Freedom to Earth. I think everyone is coming and I can get you all box seats with the buffet and air-conditioning cause I am in the fight and I can say you are important officers of Side 6." We walked back to Arull and I climbed into our Gundams. We left that time period with Inuyasha and the others and came back to the present with all of us in Side 6. I put Freedom onto the Dominion with everyone. Even Louis, Wooty, Liza, and Mamet were on board the ship as we all left the colony and entered the atmosphere. We made our descent and we came over the huge Gundam stadium. The Gundam fight was going to begin and the Granada Stadium was right ahead.

Ch.4

We landed the ship inside the arena dock and unloaded the Gundam and supplies needed. I climbed into Freedom II and walked it over to the stadium hangar that we were registered. The Side 6 hangar was a typical hangar that you would store a Gundam in. spectators were allowed in the hangars but had to remain a few feet away from the Gundams. People would walk in and out and ask questions about the weapon systems, how many kW it put out and many other simple questions. I was fighting that day against Side 5's Destruction Gundam. I already knew that none of them stood a chance because they were mobile suits with good armor and weapons. My Gundam was a mobile fighter combined with a Super War Gundam from the Delta Project that became even more powerful when I became a god. I had ten minutes till the fight so I climbed in and began to walk out of the hanger to the elevator that would take me to the fight arena.

The elevator started and I came to the top and the doors above me opened and the lift stopped at the stadium level. The large stadium was hundred yards wide and five hundred yards long. That was just the space needed for Gundams to fight. The stadium itself could hold over five hundred thousand people. The other Gundam rose out of the floor. The pilots couldn't enter until after the introductions, which were usually retarded. The other Gundam looked like a bad knock off of Raider Gundam. I heard the screech of the speakers and the announcers began.

"Welcome to the Gundam fight tournament, it's the first one this year. I'm Greg Landon and with me is Mike Pellock." "That's right Greg, this is a fight of skill and who is the best Gundam pilot. There are a total of eight Gundams and a winner is determined when one Gundam gets the crap kicked out of it and is either destroyed or disabled." "Let's take a look at our competitors, from Side 6 we have a commander of the now broken Federation. He is known as Zeypher and is known as the best pilot. His odds of winning the tournament by votes is 500:1 Freedom Gundam II is the same one which destroyed Zeon and the Dark Gundam." "Well Greg lets not forget about Side 5's Destruction Gundam, it can fight well, but I am still unsure of anything being able to defeat Freedom II."

The opening announcers were fucking morons and knew nothing about Gundams. Now that they were done the ref in a tower called for us to enter our Gundams. I climbed in and activated it. The other pilot climbed in his. "Ready?…….Begin!" screamed the ref. I moved fast and was running circles around Destruction Gundam. It was crap compared to me. It had a powerful beam rifle but it couldn't see me cause I was too fast. It began firing random shots at nothing. I dove in and punched it in the torso. The sound of the clashing metal thundered through the stadium. It fell back and skidded along the floor. It slowly rose and aimed at me. It fired and I quickly dodged. I flew up and pulled my beam rifle out. I fired three times and hit every shot. The machine was nearly crippled and it tried shooting me down. It switched guns from a beam rifle to an automatic rifle and shoulder missile cannon. It was desperate to shoot me down. I flew downward straight for it and drew by beam sword. I brought the sword up and behind my head and in one powerful vertical slice cleaved the Gundam in half. It exploded and pieces of the machine flew over the arena and nothing but smoke and rubble littered the place. "Winner! Zeypher in Freedom Gundam II." Screamed the ref.

"Well Mike I would call that a short battle." "Short? That battle was an insane slaughter. A mobile suit cannot even stand a chance against a God Gundam." I tuned out the announcers and I moved Freedom onto the lift and went back to the hangar. Inuyasha was there with everyone else in the hangar doorway. "Awesome fight, you really kicked ass, they couldn't even hit you." said Inuyasha. I docked Freedom and climbed out. When I got down from the ladder swarms of news reporters came barging into the hangar. They surrounded me and they all were holding microphones and cameras at me. They tried to ask me questions about the gods and why is Freedom so powerful but I jumped up and flew over them. Then security came in and forced them out and sealed the hangar doors. I hated publicity and still do to this day.

Time came for the next fight an hour later. Inuyasha and the others went to the box seats. My team Junk Force came too to see this fight. They flew here in a transport after being stationed in a desert. I moved to the lift again and came into the giant stadium. The other opponent was from Side 3, the Zeon colony. The pilot was still a believer in the Zeon way of life and went on about destroying me so he can bring glory to Zeon. "Well we're back for round two for Freedom. I think he's gonna win." "Me too Greg." The ref called the match to begin and the Zeon mobile suit charged me as I just stood there. I didn't need to even draw a weapon. The mobile suit pulled out a heat axe and tried to hit me vertically. I grabbed the arm with the axe and ripped it off and with my right hand punched the mobile suit away. "Wha…wha, this cannot be. No Gundam can be this powerful. I'll do anything to win this!" Then the sky above began to get very dark. From a sunny day it turned into overcast in minutes. Then the sky turned red, the same color as in the realm of Skorm. Then a dark voice from the skies said, "Anything?" "Yes, yes anything to destroy this Gundam."

Then a dark crystal came from the sky and the crippled mobile suit grabbed it. Then from where its right arm was ripped off metal tentacles sprouted from the socket and regenerated the arm. Then tentacles began to sprout from the body and it was becoming corrupted. The mobile suit began to grow demonic spikes and doubled in size. It was under the control of Skorm. The same dark voice bounded from the mobile suit. "War God see how you handle this, I have mutated and corrupted this mobile suit to be on the same fighting level as you. Enjoy." The dark sky went away and the sun returned. Now only a dark mobile suit stood in my way. It was bigger than me but it was also slower. I rushed at it and from its right hand tentacles came flying out I quickly jerked to the left and the tentacles pierced into the ground. I cut them off with my beam saber. I flew in and slashed it with all my might. It fell over onto its back and the crowd was going wild.

The enemy rose up like it was never hit and its left hand began to morph into a huge biological looking cannon that fired out explosive shells that would heavily damage my armor. It began firing shells in my direction but they were dumb fire shells (no lock on ability). They were powerful shells and caused a huge splash damage. Everyone that was in there was watching me battle this huge mobile suit.

"Come on Zeypher blast that retarded mobile suit to hell!" Inuyasha couldn't contain his excitement. "Sit down Inuyasha. Don't embarrass me." said Kagome. "Hey, I can get up and yell all I want!" he said. "Arggggg….Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha fell onto his front and rose slowly. "Alright I'll sit…" Since these box seat areas were indoors and in luxury they were shared between two groups. The other group there was a group of dignitaries from Side 4. In some colonies they had a monarchy family because since the Federation broke up all the colonies became their own countries.

Back on the battlefield I started to fly straight up and the enemy mobile suit began to aim its cannon upward and I pulled out the beam rifle and charged it for an ultimate shot. I zoomed in using the beam rifle's scope and targeted for the shell that would be fired out of the cannon. When the shell was about to be fired up at me I fired and the beam of immense proportions flow straight into the arm cannon and the explosive shell detonated and the combined force of the shell and beam caused the mobile suit to collapse. I flew over and rammed the beam sword through its torso to make sure it was dead. I jumped back as the mobile suit exploded. The announcers were speechless and so was the crowd. After a few seconds of silence a large roar came from the spectators. "Winner, Freedom Gundam II!" said the ref. Everyone in the box seats was cheering for me, everyone except Arull. "He is the one of destruction with power of no bound, this is only the beginning of Ragnarok." That was a hard fight and the tournament was over for today. Tomorrow is the finals and I have to be ready.

Ch.5

I began to move back to the lift when an object began to fly toward the stadium. It was moving in fast and would hit in seconds. It slammed into the arena battlefield and was smoldering with smoke rising up from it. The large object broke open and out of it slowly rose a battered Gundam. It was surrounded by a demonic aura. "What the hell is that!" I said. "It's Skorm he's come for you, you have to escape that Gundam is far superior than yours!" screamed Arull. "No, I will destroy him." I turned around and began to approach. The crowd went nuts but I ignored them completely because they had no idea of the evil that would fall upon this planet again. "I have come for your machine." said the Gundam. It held out both of its arms and tentacles flew out of them. They flew at me and I tried to dodge them but they were quick. Three wrapped around my left leg and right arm. The Gundam started to pull me in toward it. My thruster systems were offline. When I got within twenty feet of it. Thousands of tentacles came sprouting out of its body and engulfed me and Freedom in a cocoon of steel along with Skorm Gundam. Then Skorm began to absorb Freedom to gain the power of me and my Gundam.

I tried moving Freedom but it was no use. "Let me out of here you son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Your soul is mine." It replied. "GET AWAY!" I yelled. Then a white light shone as bright as the sun and rays of light began to pierce through the cocoon. I broke through with Freedom and I absorbed Skorm Gundam myself and took its power. It highly boosted my power and gave Freedom a new look. My power lever went from 8250kW to 21,340kW doubling my power and even greater. I called it Freedom III but it was now containing darkness energy along with light energy. My Gundam now containing the essence of evil could now become even more powerful like I said before. The better the balance of good and evil the more power I get. I began to move my new Gundam toward the lift again and I went down.

The lift creaked and moaned as the gears moved slowly and I descended to the ground floor. I moved off the transport and docked Freedom III in the Dominion because the officials ended the tournament early because of the two incidents with Skorm. We all began our flight back to Side 6. "You fought well." said Inuyasha. "You really kick ass." Added in Wooty. "Now no mobile suit can even try to hurt you cause you gained the power of another god." Louis commented. "It doesn't work that way, you idiot you should of destroyed it!" said Arull. "What? I don't understand?" I asked. "With just that amount of Skorm's energy in you he can get into your mind easier and kill you easier. You will now have to train yourself mentally even harder to be able to withstand him now." she replied. "Shit." Was the only thing I could say that described the situation.

We had just begun the docking sequence back at Side 6. I unloaded my new mobile weapon onto the hangar floor. The warning sirens had just begun going off. An officer came running across the catwalk overhead and came to a screeching halt, "Sir, Sir the colonies Side 2 and Side 7 have just started a huge battle and some of the other colonies are preparing their ships and mobile suits for an attack. With the cancellation of the tournament the colonies are going to see who has the strongest military instead of winning the tournament!" he said. "Damn, the last thing we need is a civil war." I said. "Sir! Heavy Missiles coming from ships of Side 5, impact in thirty seconds!" the missiles hit and rocked the colony. "This is unforgivable." I climbed into Freedom III and launched out of the colony. I was followed by Calamity, Raider, and Chaos. If you forgot Inuyasha piloted Chaos, Wooty had Calamity, and Liza used Raider. We moved out toward the ships and mobile suits. I left the other s in the dust and when I pulled the beam sword out it was a great sword with a forty-foot blade and five feet wide. But it was very light and could be wielded with one hand. I flew so fast that I was a white streak across the sky.

I flew straight into all of Side 5's forces and within seconds all of the ships and mobile suits were exploding. This new power gave me awesome abilities but little did I know that later I would regret them. More ships came out of the colony and I grabbed my beam rifle. It was powerful, very powerful. I locked on to a ship and fired one. The shot caused the ship to burn up on impact. Any mobile suit that attacked was destroyed before they could get within thirty yards. Side 5's forces went in full retreat and now all the colonies were in a civil war. The rest of my Gundam team was fighting off Side 2. I got a voice message from a commanding officer, "Sir we are picking up major heat blooms on Halo, you better check it out." Now that he mentioned it I was too picking up a strange heat source from Halo. I flew towards it dodging the debris that filled space. There were many hot zones coming up on the thermal visor but the biggest one was under the same library where I found the index. I landed almost in the same spot as the last time I was there. I got out and opened once again the large steel doors with the inscriptions on it but when I touched the door they turned red and faded away.

I hesitantly closed the door and the inside illuminated itself. The room although lit up was very shadowy. Large shadows dashed across the floor like fish. Then an Ing morphed out of one. I started shooting it but my shots passed through it. It disappeared and I then heard a maniacal laugh come from the bowls of the structure. Someone was playing games with me. I opened the next door which was the index room. When I stepped through there was noting in there. It was a huge room when it was cleared out. It was also very dark and in the center was a beam of light that came straight down from the ceiling. I walked into the light and the whole room lit up. Then at the end of the room a stone door opened slowly. I turned around and out ran these creatures that were strange looking. Humanoid bodies but looked like zombies. They were fast and on there right hand was a huge razor claw with five fingers. Their right hand was an arm cannon that shot a strange plasma bolt. They were rushing into the room and I began shooting them one by one. They fell to my power and there were even more coming. I couldn't fight them all. I let them get close then I rolled into a morph ball and released a power bomb.

The explosion eradicated the enemy and they all disintegrated. I rolled out of it and stood up. The floor gave out from the bomb and I began to fall down a dark tunnel. I continued to fall for a while until I landed in water. The splash was huge and I saw things move toward me from my underwater visor. I shot them away but they kept coming. One grabbed by the leg and lifted me out of the water. I was hanging upside down by one leg. I was brought up in front of a giant creature that was a huge parasite. It was simple looking and was attached to something that was completely engulfed in tentacles. It brought its head out and had no eyes. It was snake-like in appearance and had a large mouth with teeth. Somewhat of a mutated Venus Fly Trap. Then it started to speak, and in perfect English! It was that dark voice I heard before.

"I am a monument to all of your sins." It said. "What!" I asked back. "There is little time I am the Gravemind, all the evil in the universe is what I spawned from." It said. "Don't waste my time. Kill me or release me." I said. "There is still time to stop the doom of your race. I control the Flood that was sealed away on Halo. They are more deadly than the Ing you fought. When you killed the Dark Gundam and Sesshomaru where did you think they went?" it said. I could only shrug my shoulders. "They came here back to Halo, where all life begins and ends. Halo is the weapon of the gods and the flood and I belong to Skorm. He created us to devour planets so he could become ruler of the stars. I was created to multiply the Flood's power by absorbing the souls of the damned. You must find the Icon once more on Halo. Bring it here and let me destroy it. If Skorm doesn't get it then he can't release the Flood on Earth." It released me and I flew out of the giant chamber. "Did he fall for it?" said Skorm. "Yes is getting the icon as we speak." said Gravemind. "Good, then we will awaken the power that comes with being the God of War."

Ch.6

I called Arull and Inuyasha and they landed on Halo. Wooty followed them. And the four of us had to find the Index. We flew in our Gundams to a place known as Sanctuary. It is a huge fortress with a tower that stretched up a hundred stories. The building itself was a silver color with huge doors and a large stone path that lead to them. We landed and walked the path to the doors. The same inscriptions from the library were on the door and when I toughed it the writing faded away. We entered and we came into a great hall full of covenant weapons and armor. We walked deeper into the fortress through the rooms until we came to a computer room. "Why did we stop here?" asked Inuyasha. "We need to see if we're going in the right direction." I said as I hacked the computer for a map layout. "This place is creepy." Said Wooty. She had every right to be weirded out because the place was cold, darkened, and there was no life present. Plus there were strange noises coming from nowhere.

This was one of the places on Halo where there was a heat bloom present. Then I heard movement in the air system. Then the air grate broke to my left and the Flood attacked. "Oh shit. Run!" we ran out of there and I killed the Flood that attacked. I could hear the Flood inside the building start to awaken. "What are we here for?" asked Arull. Before I could answer we began to run toward the door and we entered the next room. The ceiling vents broke open and several Flood came through. I shot two of them Arull sliced three of them in half. Wooty used an assault M-16 automatic rifle and Inuyasha cut through them. I blasted open the door to another room. We ran through it and it was actually a covered bridge with measuring equipment for mobile suits.

I stopped and activated the lights of the room and the hangar lights activated and on the ground on its back was a complete replica of Freedom Gundam, the first one. The armor was different but it had the same basic designs. Then the flood rushed into the hanger. These ones were different and they were running into the Gundam. They exploded on impact and when enough of them exploded the Gundam began to come alive by itself. It began to look like the mobile suit that I fought in the stadium from Side 3. It begun to rise and it spotted us. "Get out of here, go!" I yelled. The four of us ran out of the area to the center of the tower. We entered the elevator and it went up toward the top. We reached the top and got out. There was the second Index. I grabbed it and we entered the elevator. We zoomed down and came to the base again. We ran out of the fortress shooting and hacking all of the Flood in our way. we each climbed into our Gundams and then an explosion came from the hangar part of the fortress. Then the Freedom copy came flying at us.

"Oh shit! Move!" I yelled. The Freedom clone was good, better than they were but not better than me. It pulled out a beam rifle and began to shoot at me. I dodged each shot with grace and ease. It was too dated for my machine. It fired a shot and I spun 360 degrees and it repelled the beam back. It evaded and I rushed it while drawing my sword sliced through in an upward lunge removing its arm. Tentacles came out of the socket and regenerated the arm. "What the hell is this thing!" I asked. It didn't say a word and I hacked it and slashed it but I couldn't kill it. It punched me back and I flew back. We were still in midair and I pulled out the beam rifle and charged it to full power. I released the charged beam and it pierced right through it. It collapsed and the pieces of it fell onto the ground. Then the pieces flew up and reconfigured themselves to remake the Gundam again. "How the hell do you kill this thing?" I asked. "You don't, it kills you." That was Skorm. "You die here war god.(now I will see his real power)." "Nega-Freedom attack his friends." It went for my allies and started to smash their Gundams. They were helpless against that thing. "Cut it out Skorm, you fight is with me!" he ignored me and continued to sick his Gundam on my friends. My anger was building and I felt that same feeling when I battled Sesshomaru when my power went up. "Leave them alone Skorm…………Fight me!" I felt a surge of power rush my body and Gundam went past Hyper Mode into a different mode unknown to me at the time. "Die!" blades of dark energy rushed out of my forearms and the eyes of my Gundam turned red. The colors went from red, white, and blue to red, black, and gray. I attacked that Gundam and knocked it away from my allies.

I flew up and aimed down at it and my beam rifle changed the barrel and the whole gun doubled in ammo capacity and the kW output rating skyrocketed. I locked on as it was flying back away from me. "Go to hell!" I fired on it and the beam flew at super sonic speeds and was over fifty feet wide and fifty feet tall. It hit the Gundam and slammed it into Halo's surface and left a huge crater visible from Side 6. The enemy was slain and the changes that happened to me and my Gundam disappeared. "So that is the power of the war god(it is all a matter of time until I unlock the powers inside you and the universe will crumble)." said Skorm.

We returned back to the library where Gravemind was. The doors were locked to my surprise so we left Halo and returned to Side 6. There was a huge battle and debris filled the space around colony. When we landed in the hangar many were wounded and a news report was on a screen.

"Today in local news civil war breaks out among the eight colonies. The impact it is going to have on earth is still undetermined and the United States is preparing to call neutrality in this and wants no part of this war. Mobile suits have been deployed on earth and there have been some colonies taking sides to destroy Side 6. Side 6 is home to legendary ace pilot Commander Zeypher Magellan and his ace pilot team. The new Freedom Gundam III has more power in it than twelve heavy assault battleships with lightning speed. With a Gundam like that this is going to be a bloody war." I walked away from the screen and to the heavy vault in the command center to place the Icon. Leaving it there I went back to the hangar to give emotional support to wounded troops telling them that they will get better.

I had just received an e-mail right into my suit about a tournament in another galaxy sponsered by the Liandri Corporation, they build robot miners and have a mining empire across the galaxy. I had to get four people to make a five person clan. I asked Inuyasha, "Want to enter a tournament of fighting and win money and galactic fame?" I asked. "You freaken-betcha!" he replied. I asked Arull the same question, "What about Skorm though and the civil war?" she asked. "If there is any problems we leave the tournament and come back and besides we can't dwell on what Skorm is gonna do." I said. She agreed. I asked Wooty and she agreed before I could finish asking. I had to ask one more person. I walked down the hall and I knew just the guy. He had been stationed on earth during the Ing attacks. I patched a link to his communicator, "Master Chief I have a question." "What?" "Help us in a tournament of elite warriors." "No." "Wha…you got to. Its only a week and all you do is eat, sleep, and fight. We have to have a fifth member and your it." "ughhh, al right I'll do it." He said. "Good then we leave tomorrow." I ended the transmission and went to get ready for the tournament. I went to sleep knowing tomorrow would probably be our first match.

Ch.7

We were leaving for the Liandri headquarters when we were interrupted by cannon fire from a Side 2 warship. Our ships picked it off and our trip to the tournament was cancelled. Instead Avo was calling us back to the god castle and Arull and I left. We landed our Gundams outside the castle and ran in. we climbed up the stairs to the top of the castle where the other gods were. "So, what did you find?" asked Avo. "Skorm is on Earth and has begun to summon the flood, he combined his Gundam with Zeypher's Gundam and made that new one down there. That is it." Arull stated. "Good, now we know what he is planning, so we must prepare an army, but today we will just hang around. Hey Zeypher come help me with combat training." said Avo. "Alright, then lets go." I said.

We moved down the halls to the combat room. Avo began to talk, "You know Zeypher I've been thinking, my daughter is very fond of you." "What!" I replied. "She talks about you a lot and takes a liking to your immense power." He said. "But I never hear her say anything, hey who are we even talking about?" "Well Arull of course." "She's your daughter!" "Yes, you should talk to her about it and besides I would love to be a grandfather." He elbowed me in the ribs lightly and I stopped in my tracks in shock. He walked down the hall and left. A thousand thoughts raced in my head, I was only sixteen and he's talking about kids! What the hell is up with him? I didn't want to ask and embarrass myself in front of another god. I ignored the statements and went back upstairs.

Arull was up there along with the other gods. I wanted to ask her a question but I just ignored it. Night fell and I decided to walk through the forest around the castle. The woods are dark pitch black dark. I walked around and I came to these ruins in the forest that seemed ancient. A temple with an opening at the top was in the back and covered in vegetation. I walked to the front of it and some runes inscribed in it. My visor translated them, they read "Temple of Ragnarok." I entered. Inside was dank and some moon light trickled in from the hole in the ceiling. There were pictures with more runes below them painted on the walls. There were four of them. The runes above the pictures read "Ýíáò ðïõ êáôáóôñÝöåé", the one who destroys. It showed what looked like Freedom III on steroids. It was a huge machine that held its sword up and everything around it was dying. The name of it was chipped out and only a few letters were visible. They looked like Gundams.

The text under the picture was hard to translate, " èÜíáôïò üëùí" literally translated to "The death of all." There were two other machines in the background but I couldn't make them out because they were almost worn away. Clearing the vines and moss off another picture it showed the same huge machine that looked like Freedom III versus another. It was another huge one with yellow armor and I could make out a name carved under it, Santanus, one of the Ragnorak Gundams. At that time I had no idea what they were but it was all made clear in time what those pictures meant. In all of the pictures though was a huge dark shadow Gundam and it was huge wielding a large sickle and demon wings. Its hand was clenched and it stared coldly at me even though it was a painting. I heard noises coming from outside the temple and I activated my arm cannon. I slowly crept to the doorway. It was coming closer with the crunching of the leaves but they sounded like soft footsteps. I loosened up and jumped into the doorway, "Oh whew, I thought you were a demon or something." Arull showed up for some reason. "Orn told me you were out here at the ancient temple grounds. This place is where the gods were born from and this building holds the prophecy of the end of the world." She said. On my visor a small dialogue box popped up and General Revell came up, "Zeypher, get here now we are under attack, hurry here and bring help. Inuyasha, Wooty and the others cant hold up against all the colonies!" "Damn, Arull we have to go, quick get your Gundam." We ram to our Gundams that were docked outside the castle. We each climbed in and flew through a portal to the mortal realm. When we got through all the colonies were attacking Side 6. I had no choice I was going to destroy my previous allies and defend my homeland colony. I went in slashing down all of the mobile suits with my blade. They started closing in on us in groups, "Take out Freedom and Arull Gundam!"

They had no idea what they had done. Three closed in and surrounded me. I back kicked the one behind me and flew straight up and fired two shots piercing the heads of the mobile suits. The HeavyGuns and G-Cannons were becoming outdated by the technology we are beginning to discover. Arull was having no problem laying out mobile suits. I flew out towards Side 5 and charged the mega particle cannon that I added to Freedom lately. I locked onto the main flagship and fired the beam. It looked like a normal beam that flew fast but when it hit the explosion caused so much damage that all of there warships burned away and the colony took severe damage. Side 5 forces began to retreat along with the other colonies. I fired the particle cannon again at the retreating forces until it overheated. Arull flew up next to me and said, "Look at Halo!" I turned around and there were explosions going off on Halo where the library was. I flew towards it quickly.

As I descended onto the sacred ring I could see the Flood attacking troops from Side 3. I landed and climbed out. I activated my arm cannon and began to give aid. A shot of mine whizzed through the air and pierced through the Flood warrior. It fell to the ground and I started to approach the library. More of them kept coming out. Then I saw a Side 6 battleship come racing toward the surface and crashed into Halo's surface! Then Flood began to poor out of it. One of them was carrying the second Index! I had to get it back. I ran towards it but more Flood obstructed my path. "Time to try my seismic cannon." The front of my arm cannon opened and a long barrel came out and it fired a beam that hit and exploded like the particle cannon on Freedom but smaller. I fired it at the Flood and they were blown away completely. I kept running toward the building firing seismic shots off but the Index was lost. I entered the building and fought my way to the hole where Gravemind was. I jumped down and landed in the water. Gravemind was still there and grabbed me in one of his tentacles and lifted me to his face, "Where is the Index?" it asked. "It got stolen by the Flood." "I know………" "What?" it gripped me tighter and I couldn't move. Skorm entered the chamber and Gravemind gave him the Index. "Wha……!" I was shocked but still couldn't move. "War God now I will unlock your full potential." Gravemind moved me in front of Skorm.

Skorm held the Index in his hand and I couldn't see what he was doing. "War God, you know your real name, you have ignored it for thousands of years." He held up the Index and drove it into my armor and my suit began to light up. I became a solid light object and the Index fell out after a minute. My visor had a red glow and my armor became black. Red runes went down my arms and the symbol of death. "Now awaken from your eternal slumber, Sephiroth!" I was no longer in control of myself. I had become the greatest god of them all. Sephiroth the God of War, and I was ready to kill…….

Ch.8

I was still in control of myself but I was a killing machine. Sephiroth was the first War God and had the ability Ragnarok. Ragnarok literally means death of the gods. He was the most powerful god of them all. It is told he killed off all the gods except for Avo and his wife. Avo stopped him but almost failed. To replace the gods Avo turned heroes of different realms into the missing gods. Being how I became a War God. But there was a curse placed on all of the following War Gods. The soul of Sephiroth could be awakened and if it was, another Ragnarok would come to pass…………

Skorm thought he had control over me, "Go Sephiroth, and destroy my brother and the other gods!" "No." "What! Defiance!" he went to strike me with his sword. I grabbed it in my hand and crushed it. I held my arm cannon out and fired a red pulse laser that went right through him. He fell from where he was hovering and I flexed out and destroyed the tentacle Gravemind was holding me with. I held my cannon up at him and charged it. I fired at it and the red beam went hurtling at fast speeds and hit the beast. It fell over and died. I flew up through the hole and out of the cavern. The Flood didn't attack, they just parted a path and let me leave caused they feared their lives.

As I walked out I slaughtered the troops from Side 3 and made my way to my Gundam and when I climbed in it the whole Gundam begun to shine a bright white and it was changing. The armor became more heavily fortified and my sword changed to a red scimitar. My beam rifle changed too. It became more powerful but remained light. It was called Freedom X, Ragnarok mode. I flew off of Halo toward Side 6, I closed in on the colony and I was spotted by Arull and the others. Inuyasha tried to talk to me on the Comm line, "Where did you get a new Gundam?" but it was no use. "May the gods help us. Run! Get out of here! Its to late Skorm has awakened the monster within." Arull said. "It is all over nothing can beat Sephiroth." I sat in my cockpit locked at the screen with my hands locked on the control levers and my fingers on the fire button. I was targeted for Arull's Gundam. I moved in and pressed down on the fire button. Freedom held out the beam rifle and fired one shot. That one shot had more power in it than the Solar Ray Cannon. Arull dodged it by some miracle and by somehow sadness fell upon her heart. I could sense it. I continued to attack. I was under the influence of Sephiroth and nothing was going to stop me.

"Stop this Zeypher, you are not a killing machine!" Arull screamed through the Comm System. I showed no emotion through my visor as I terminated the Comm link. I rushed the Gundam forward toward Arull and I pulled the beam scimitar from the scabbard and I pulled the sword above my head and was about the give the final blow onto Arull's Gundam. But I froze in mid-space and my blade was a few feet away from the Gundam's face. "I knew it!" she screamed. "I know you're in there Zeypher, fight off Sephiroth!" then her Gundam began to shine like mine and her Gundam began a huge transformation. It turned a dark yellow and had huge gattling guns coming off the armor on its fore arms. It had six energy rods protruding of its back that helped it manipulate thunder. There were missile pods attached to the legs. It had become Arull Gundam Ragnarok mode. Then from behind Skorm's Ragnarok Gundam approached.

It killed anything that was near it. And just like it shown in the picture in the Temple of the Ragnarok. The Gundam with the sword held up and everything dying around it. The evil one approaching from the background. The only thing that puzzled me was one of the two Gundams that were fighting Freedom was missing. I had little time to think as the enraged Skorm tried to hack into me with his scythe. I blocked the blows and vertically slashed at him leaving behind a stream of energy every time I swung. Skorm was just as powerful as I. We continued to slash into each other until he smashed the back end of the scythe into my torso. I lost sight of him for a short while. Arull's Gundam was behind me and I turned around and faced it. I pulled out the Heavy Buster Class Energy Rifle. I was still controlled by Sephiroth and was charging the beam.

She unwillingly held up the gattling guns and aimed them for me. She fired and all of the bullets ricocheted of my armor. After being pummeled by the guns for a few minutes heat steam was coming off my armor but I was unscathed. The rifle was almost charged and out of nowhere Orn's boomerang flew into me and bounced off like nothing. I directed my fire towards him and hit the trigger. The charged beam flew at him and lit up space as it went along. The beam slammed into him and passed through him eradicating him entirely from existence. I turned back to Arull's Gundam and pulled out my sword. Clenching the hilt of the blade I started to move forward toward her. "Stop this, its not you………" she was now in tears trying to reach me. I was losing control over myself more and more as time went on and something had to be done. I was at war with myself. My spirit along with Sephiroth's was fighting for control. I let go of the controls and grabbed my helmet. I screamed inside my Gundam cause of the pain of trying to gain control of my body. Then from above us Skorm was coming down fast and was going to slash Arull's Gundam in half. I quickly moved in on an impulse and blocked the incoming scythe.

"I knew it! You are still in there," she said. I was holding back his sword and I pushed it off my blade. I pulled out the energy rifle and aimed almost perfectly towards his Gundam's head. I pulled the trigger and the beam sailed across the sky and hit him in the targeted area. Its head flew off and I charged the energy rifle to full power. I fired the second beam at him and it was the same one I fired at Orn. He too was obliterated, "Damn you War God! It is not over the Flood are now ready to attack your planet and colonies, and mark my words, this isn't over!" he disappeared from existence too. I turned around and slowly flew towards Arull's Ragnarok Gundam. I released my sword and it drifted in space.

I was gaining control over my self and then a dark bolt of energy rushed over the Gundam. It was the last of Skorm's curse. Incase I did regain control of myself Freedom would self-destruct and me die within it. I could not escape the cockpit and I had to find a way to stop the explosion. The energy levels were rising too fast and I had to lower them before they hit critical-mass. I flew up and stretched my arms and legs out as far as they could go. Then I moved my arms together and my palms touched each other and I pushed all of my energy to my Gundam's hands. I released a huge beam of pure destructive energy. I was draining all of the energy out of my Gundam. When I was finished my Gundam was hunched over with almost all energy depleted. I had enough to fly back to Side 6 and I had some work to do on the new Freedom and Arull Gundams.

I was sitting there trying to get some kind of kW output for Freedom but the meters didn't go that high. The same went for Arull's Gundam named Gundam Santanus. These things were insanely powerful. They could only be described as god like. I left the hangar to check on the condition of Halo. We might of destroyed Skorm but his minions are still active. Scans showed they had drop ships ready for take off and a new kind of mobile suit, or maybe a Gundam. They seemed to be mobilizing their forces very well in fact. They were preparing for a massive large-scale battle on Earth. We had to prepare with foot solders instead of mobile suits but some will be placed on the battlefield for additional support. I was sent with Arull to the place predicted to be the hot zone when the Flood arrive. We landed our Gundams and set up a camp in the middle of the huge fields of Kansas, a state in the North American county the United States of America. The place looked like a good place for a battle and if they started here they could spread out in all directions and conquer North America then South America and eventually the world if they win the battle.

It was night and I was watching the stars in the field on a low hill of grass. I started a small fire of twigs and grasses that looked nice. The stars were really nice. I loved to pick out the constellations in the sky. Arull was back at the camp doing something with her Gundam's booster control unit. I kept staring at the sky for about two hours until she wondered where I went. She saw me laying on the hill and walked over, "What are you doing?" "Watching the stars, they're calming." "How are the stars calming?" she asked. "Just lay down and stare at them, that's all." She laid down next to me and stared at the billions of stars in the heavens above. "Zeypher, What caused you to snap out of Sephiroth's curse?" she asked me. "Ahhh…..I dunno." I was having trouble trying to say what I really felt. "Well……it was you." I had said the answer kind of shyly. She was now staring me right in the eyes now and I was feeling weird in my stomach. It was something strange, something I never felt once in my entire life………love.

As we lay together in the warmth, we held each other close and kissed passionately, just enjoying each other's company. As our passion mounted we became more heated in our embraces. We were still tired from the battle with Skorm. I realized that Arull's desire was rising rapidly. Her fingers were slowly tracing a winding line down my body. My body jumped as Arull's fingers found the button on my arm cannon that deactivated my battle armor. We kissed deeply, our tongues entwining, exploring each other's mouths. She still had her battle armor as we lay there on the grassy hill. She pulled off her goddess armor and tossed it carelessly down the hill not caring where it landed. Under her heavy armor she wore a ninja like cloth that showed her power as a goddess in symbol written over it. I let my hand wander between the folds of the outfit, seeking out the soft skin of her petite body. I found the gentle curve of her breasts. Running my hand down her side, over her torso and around the curve of her hips and back again to her tits she released a quiet moan. I pulled her clothes open to expose her body. She grabbed my shorts that were apart of my under armor and pulled them down causing me to get an instant rock hard boner.

I then rolled her over and she locked onto my eyes and she knew what was going to happen. I had to admit I was pretty nervous at the time but that went away when I saw a heartening smile come across her face. I slipped my cock into her now wet pussy. She let out a moan as I went in and out and her face made a strong sign of pleasure as we stayed there for the next few minutes. Her breathing increased in speed as she began to cum. She let out a louder moan and grabbed my hips, which she held as tight as she could for me to not pull away. Her pussy muscles contracted holding me there as I began to orgasm in her. Her back arched as she was completing her orgasm. When she finished we continued kissing passionately again. We were in tall grass and the moon was full and cast a light down where we were. I deeply stared her in the eyes and she stared back with the same look. I had trouble saying it before but I had no problem saying it now, "Arull, I love you." She didn't look surprised but only said the same back.

With us still lying there we began to go at it again. I ran my hands down her body as we were still making love in the grass. She was still pretty horny so I put my cock in her and began to move it back and forth slowly at first but picked up speed a little. Her pussy juices were really flowing, when she came they flowed out and dripped down the inside of her legs. "Oh, I love you!" she moaned out. She then while lying there on the side of the hill she was trying to catch her breath for a minute. She started rubbing herself and well… I went over to help. I grabbed her hand and stuck my fingers into her dripping wet pussy. I moved my fingers all around in her until she seemed ready to come again. I moved my tongue to her pussy and licked around it teasing her, then driving my tongue in and lapping at it very rapidly. When she came she grabbed her tits and let out a soothing moan and almost sat up while in her orgasm. "I want to return the favor." She said. She pushed me back off her lightly until I was on my back. She grabbed my cock and swallowed the whole thing in her mouth. She deep throated the whole thing in her mouth. She moved up and down at a steady rate. "Damn Arull, that feels fucking good." I was almost ready to cum and when I did I exploded in her mouth and she swallowed the whole load. She then crawled up towards me and laid next to me. We laid there for the next hour kissing passionately until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ch.9

The next morning I put my armor back on and I went to prepare Freedom for takeoff. Arull woke up and quickly found her armor and put it on. It was a hazy morning with a low mist across the plains. The same mist from when we found Skorm on that island. There was low visibility and scans were not picking up anything out there. I had the cockpit open as I pressed the flight coordinates buttons. Arull began to climb into her Gundam. As she was going up the ladder she turned her head to me and smiled as she climbed into the seat. We were ready for launch and had to survey the area for any signs of Flood activity and we had to report immediately if we did. We patrolled that area for a week finding nothing.

I launched off and after scanning for a few hours I was bored and I checked with Arull if she found anything. I was also having trouble keeping focus on my mission. I could only think about Arull at that time. I had to stay focused at all cost for the world and universe was at stake. We found nothing and we both flew back to Side 6. On the way back large warships were flying away from Halo towards Earth. I made an emergency call to Side 6, "Scramble everyone the Flood are going to Earth! I repeat they are going to Earth!" They received the message and we launched some ships to head them off. Arull and me went with the recently departed ships to attack the Flood. They began to launch mobile suits. They were strong too. I hacked through them with ease though. Arull, using her gattling guns mowed down any approaching units. We fought through the field of mobile suits until we came to the ships. There were roughly thirty to forty-five ships. Some were already breaking through the atmosphere. I pulled up my energy rifle and using the camera scope I locked on to the leader ships. I fired two shots that left vapor trails as they sped to the targets.

The ships tried to avoid the beams but reacted to slow. The beams pounded into the ships causing them to incinerate on impact. The other ships began to pull away and use the Earth as a shield because if I missed the beams would hit any cities below. More ships were breaking through and we only stopped about twelve. Our ships began to break through the atmosphere and it was now a race to who could deploy the troops on the ground first. "All particle cannons on the starboard side ready the particle battery cannons!" The ships brought all of their cannons to bear. "Fire the cannons!" All the ships almost in unison fired their cannons. The beams of energy flew across the sky and slammed into the outer hulls of some of the ships. We took out another eight ships. We were over the same plains that I had visited before with Arull. The Flood troops were deployed from drop ships that the war ships deployed. We had the same strategy and our ground troops met theirs on this large field.

My job was to destroy any mobile suits that appear and take out the ships that were still on route. I flew up and took out all the approaching drop ships. All these flood were different though, they had evolved. They were stronger and more cunning. They used strategic movements instead of running around wildly killing anything that moves. I shot down now most of their ships but then on there biggest ship. A mobile suit hangar opened and out came the Flood's first created Gundam. It had unmeasured power. I flew at it ready to engage in combat but I quickly flew down towards the battlefield and began to shoot up our troops that were already getting slaughtered. I flew with my Gundam almost fully horizontal with my energy rifle held out. I fired two times and it dodged them both! I really couldn't believe it. It turned around and started to fire at me. I dodged the shots and returned fire hitting it in the shoulder causing moderate damage which was very unlikely, for this energy rifle. I fired more shots at it and they all had successful hits but weren't causing enough damage. The Gundam now was ready to engage me in combat. It turned around and flew toward me with its blade drawn. I pulled out my energy blade and we clashed in midair. We both jumped back and I then flew in quickly and slashed up the armor on it torso causing finally some critical damage. Then what I thought was only impossible happened, it regenerated. It gave me that same cold look I have seen many times before. It was the Dark Gundam, there was no doubting it. It had returned, my worst enemy. I had no idea how though.

I sliced inward with the blade facing it but it knocked away my blade and sliced me right in the thy. I pulled back a little and fired three charged shots and they all hit. It was heavily damaged and could barely fly. I went in with my blade to finish it but it teleported. I turned my attention from the Dark Gundam and to the flagship of the Flood. I moved in close and charged the energy rifle. I fired it off and released a huge beam that was surging with energy. It pierced through the ship almost instantly after being fired. The flagship was burning up as it fell through the clouds onto the advancing Flood units. Most of them were dead but they were calling for reinforcements. I was heading to Halo to destroy the rest of their ships.

I was flying toward the giant ring and in the distance of space I saw three enemies I had hoped to never see again, the final form of the Dark Gundam, Justice Gundam, and Skorm Gundam Ragnarok. They all were approaching at once this was it my last battle ever against my greatest enemies.

They quickly surrounded my Gundam and I had to retreat to Halo's surface. I warped from there to the surface of Halo and I came to a place secluded from anywhere else. It would take the three of them a while to find me now. I walked up a mountain path that had trees on both sides. It was basically a wooded section of Halo. I walked the path up the hill. One of the evolved Flood popped out and lunged to attack me from the trees. I quickly rolled and shot it up decapitating it. I decided to fly by activating the thrusters built in. I flew up to the mountaintop and entered the strange building at the top. There was a gaping hole in this building which appeared to be an ancient temple. Under the hole was a large statue that resembled a beam cannon. It fired through the earth to the other temple on the other side and caused Halo to self destruct! I had to destroy all of the Flood on this station so I looked for the inscriptions on the wall how to activate it. I charged my arm cannon and put it in the slot below the main gun. It activated and I pulled my arm out and Halo began to shake. The beam that flew through Earth activated a shield around it so when Halo blew up Earth would be unscathed.

I flew off to my Gundam as parts of Halo were now starting to fall apart. Cracks in the surface were sending up explosions out of them and the sky of Halo was turning red as blood. I hopped into my Gundam. I called Arull through her Gundam but there was no response. I could only leave a message. Then the three Gundams found me and closed the cockpit and activated all the systems. Halo was now shaking violently and I had to hurry this up. They landed in front of me. "Zeypher, now you will die!" Justice Gundam came rushing in. the one good thing was they never got any stronger than they were but I was outnumbered.

I dodged that attack but Skorm's Gundam alone was equal to mine. His scythe was deadly and avoiding it was a real pain. Halo was shaking violently as we were fighting. The last Flood ships were taking off towards Earth. They were going to breach through our line ships but then the rest of the colonies came through and helped out. The Flood were being pushed back and victory was ours.

I on the other hand was getting the shit kicked out of me. Freedom was smashed across the face with the hilt of Skorm's scythe and then from behind I was shot with Justice's beam rifle. I fell down and the Dark Gundam came over and started crushing me under its foot. "Damn you all." I said. It was looking pretty grim for me. Then out of my left eye I saw Gundam Santanus. It was closing in fast, "Zeypher hold on!" she started firing at them. The gattling gun ripped through Justice's armor and it fell down. She tackled the Dark Gundam off me and I rose up. My Gundam had taken heavy damage from the beating but was still operable. "You sure you're okay, Arull." "Yeah. Lets take them down." We stood back to back facing the enemies. I went in and took Skorm and she took on the Dark Gundam.

Skorm sliced in with his scythe and I blocked with my sword. I quickly sliced in and cut him in the torso. I slashed up then down cutting into his armor. He stepped back and pulled out his energy rifle and fired twice then his arm fell down and dropped the rifle. The first beam missed but the second hit. It annihilated my left shoulder and Freedom was getting more crippled by the minute. My last chance was to go full Hyper Mode like I did in my first battle with Sesshomaru. I couldn't gather enough energy. Then I saw the Dark Gundam throw Arull like a rag doll. I then had enough energy to fight. My Gundam began to turn a platinum color and it auto repaired itself temporarily for the time I was in Platinum Mode. I held my energy rifle and fired it three times. Each massive shot pierced through the Dark Gundam. It fell over and exploded I took one down and now there was two left. I was losing Platinum Mode and I had almost no energy left. Skorm rushed from behind and rammed his scythe into my left shoulder. While it was still embedded I grabbed the hilt of it and pulled Skorm in and took my energy rifle and drove I into his armor a little and pulled the trigger. Four beams passed through him and he fell over and exploded. Arull slowly rose from where she was thrown and her Gundam was also very crippled.

We climbed of our wrecked Gundams. They were practically destroyed and the thrusters weren't working. Halo was starting to explode as I could see it break in half at the top part of Earth. Then the whole place began to crack and break apart. "Arull, this is goodbye. This is the end of us but they say if you die in the arms of a loved one you don't get separated at death." We stood there for the last seconds of our lives. We kissed passionately as Halo exploded along with our Gundams and us. I thought it was over for us and so did the people of the newly resigned Earth Federation. But back in the eternal realm we were already being resurrected. The only way to kill a god is to break their statue and Avo conducted a spell and out of the statues of me and Arull came a white smoke that formed into our bodies. I sat up and so did Arull. I looked over at her and we both smiled at each other. The other god and goddesses left the room saying nothing. They had a feeling what was going to happen so they didn't want to interrupt. Since I was resurrected I didn't have any armor on or clothes in general. Neither did Arull… and well do the math genius, what happened last time we were alone?

But after a few hours I had new armor constructed that was the same as my old one with new features. I contacted the Federation and told them I was all right. Halo was destroyed along with all of the Flood. Skorm was finished for good and Arull and I, you could say we lived happily ever after…………

Ch.1

"We gotta move! I'm going to alert the colonies, get dressed and mobilize your Gundam." I said running out the door putting on my armor. I left the castle and activated the silo that Freedom V was in and it rose out. I jumped in, it was time to see what it can do. I activated the portal to go back to the mortal realm and flew at amazing speeds. It seemed faster than Freedom Ragnarok but it really wasn't. there were thousands of ships around Earth but they weren't attacking, just sitting there. I wasn't going to start destroying any ship I saw but I carelessly made my was to Side 6 and docked. The general was there deploying mobile suits to encircle the colonies incase of an attack. "General sir, those ships look like corrupted Covenant ships." "They are. The Zerg are the most deadly creature species in the galaxy. They release their parasitic spore on a ship or tank and it becomes a living creature. Only queens can do this."

He continued, "There are a wide array of Zerg breeds, the Zergling which is the smallest of them all, Hydralisk which is bigger and has two long reaper like claws and crawls like a worm that stands upright and fires a green acid from its mandibles. The deadliest of them all is the Ultralisk, which can withstand some bullet fire and is half the size of a mobile suit. There are more of them but we have only documented these species." "Well how do you kill them?" I asked. "Overwhelming firepower, and never leave one half alive because they regenerate almost instantly if you don't kill them fully. They are leaded by a former federation officer named Kerrigan." "Ok sir I'll destroy the Zerg." I left from where he was standing but called out his orders to me as I was walking, "You must destroy the Overmind which is on planet Char, there home planet!"

I nodded and walked back to my Gundam. Arull had just landed and I told her what we had to do. I showed her pictures of what the Zerg species look like, "Damn, that's an ugly piece of shit!" "I know Arull, but they are way more deadly than the Flood and Ing combined." We started to walk toward our Gundams and out of nowhere a science officer came running in front of me, "Wait! Sir wait a minute." He was out of breath, "Sir come with me I have developed weapons that will help eliminate the Zerg easier." I followed him to his lab and he had some weapons on his lab table.

"This is the Zergling neutralizer, normally Zerglings attack in groups so this flame thrower augmentation to your arm cannon will allow it to spew fire at an alarming rate." I downloaded the program and absorbed the energy core. "Next I have a upgraded automatic rifle augmentation. It will transform your arm cannon into a machine gun firing shells big enough to lay out any hydralisk or ultralisk." These weapons were really useful. I thanked him and left to meet back up with Arull. We each climbed into our Gundams and began to leave the colony to patrol around the Zerg ships. More ships just kept coming and it seemed that the Zerg had no way to put their troops on the Earth or they were waiting for a command. They looked dormant and the parts of the ships that weren't covered in biological tissue were full of holes and battle scarred. Then the ships all suddenly came alive. Their flesh began to pulsate and began firing large seed like pods onto the Earth.

Millions of these pods hit while most of them burned up in the atmosphere. I had no Idea at the time what they were but I was given the order to destroy the incoming pods and ships. Freedom V was almost an exact clone and I had a very easy time getting used to the controls. I also rebuilt Gundam Santanus for Arull. I started firing through the field of ships taking each one out with one hit. There were so many of them that we were only making a small dent. The Federation mobile suits were strong but not working fast enough to destroy the ships and pods at the same time. The ships had no defenses but had thick muscle-like flesh that could take ballistic weapons pretty well but beams just pierced through the flesh. The weird thing was the ships bled when you shot them, not fuel or any other artificial liquid but blood! I was getting a call and I put it on my Gundam's screen, "Zeypher dock your Gundam back at Side 6. We are sending you and Arull to Earth but not in your Gundams nor are we sending any mobile suits to Earth. We can't afford for the Zerg to release the parasites that corrupts machines. I know you have those new weapons and we are finishing up a power suit for Arull that will help her survive on Earth if she is exposed to the parasite. We have readied your ship so hurry back."

The transmission ended and I told Arull what happened. I also told her that if we needed to I would defy the orders and call the Gundams. We docked in the colony and two troops pulled out her new armor suit. It was like mine but it was more curvy and had a black and purple color compared to my black and red armor. Her visor was blue and her suit had a very sleek look compared to my heavy armor. Her suit was naturally lighter and had an arm cannon. My suit was still more powerful because it originated from Chozo design. "Wow, so this is what it's like to have one of those power suits. Zeypher these things are amazing." "Yeah I know they have great potential." We climbed into the ship and launched off and headed for Earth. We sped into the atmosphere and were coming over northern Europe. Zerg pods were still coming down but at least not as frequently. We landed in the city of Stockholm Sweden. We climbed out and for certain many pods hit this country.

One lay right in front of us. I walked toward it but it seemed unthreatening. It began to open and mutate into a large biological structure. Three spires rose out of it and a large but stout spire with a flat top rose from the center. These structures were big around twenty feet tall and a forty-foot wide base. They had a biological door that was small enough for a mouse to fit through. Then these tiny worms came crawling out and stopped at my feet. I was really intrigued and thought to my self how puny this race must have been. Then they began to spin a cocoon. And it was a growing larger and larger until it was as big as me! There were more of these cocoons behind this hatchery and they all started to break open. A scythe like appendage tore through the thin membrane of the cocoon. Then it ripped open and out came these huge beast we call hydralisks. They had scythe like arms and mandibles capable of crushing a skull. They had no legs but slithered on a snake like tail. The stood up on this tail in order to shoot toxic acid from their mouths. They stood above me at seven feet tall. I could now count about seven of them and they began to move closer slowly.

"Arull!" I caught her attention and she ran up to my left. I started firing my normal energy shot at them but their hard carapaces made it almost null the entire attack. The Zerg were very hostile beasts. Liquid dripped from the mandibles and they had developed a type of language. They were very advanced. They could turn anything into a biological solder that had movement. The hydralisks had established already who was their leader and it attacked me slicing with its scythe and I flew over a parked truck and into a hay pile. I sat up and knocked off the hay three more hydralisks were swarming me. I then remembered the new weapons augmentations I had just received. I switched to the auto rifle and my arm cannon went a dramatic change. The barrel narrowed and a scope popped up and a tether belt from my suit itself that was heavy I attached to my cannon. The cannon in the end was turned into a high powered automatic rifle with a continuous ammunition feed. I let out on the hydralisks and the gun had a strong kick so I held it steady and fired in quick bursts. The shells pierced through the hydralisks and they fell over with half their faces missing and hemorrhaging blood. I stepped over their corpses and Arull was having no problem now taking them out one by one. More came busting out of their cocoons. I rushed in firing shots through their heads. They kept falling. They fired their acid from far away that nearly missed and ate through the car behind me. I jumped up and flipped one in the air till I was perpendicular with the floor. I fired a steady stream of bullets killing both hydralisks. I landed in a crouched position on one knee. I stood up and Arull came running, "Go Zeypher run!" I looked behind me and saw a wave of these smaller Zerg that had four legs and cutting claws like the hydralisk but they were leaner than the bigger hydralisk. They were little zerglings that were no bigger than a large dog but in a group as mammoth a this one they are deadly. We kept running and they were catching up.

I was setting my arm cannon to flame thrower and it changed again. It looked very similar to my past weapon the plasma beam. "Ah fuck running." I turned around and coated the landscape in fire. They all screamed a high shrill as the fire engulfed them. The fire moved out of my cannon like water and gave an orange glow on my suit. The flames image reflected into my visor and I didn't stop until they were all dead. The ground began to shake and it was trembling very violently. Then out of the barn to my far left came a rampaging ultralisk. Quickly switching back to auto rifle Arull and I began to shoot at it from far away. If it was taking hits it sure didn't show it. It kept moving at us with its front claws fully extended ready to hack us in half. Its four legs thundered across the small village and there were few places for us to hide. We split up and it went to follow Arull. I followed after it and caught up, "Look at me you ugly son of a bitch!" it turned its head around and released a ground breaking roar. It charged at me, "That's it you ugly mother…" before it hit me I jumped up and landed on its back. It shook wildly to knock me off and well it did before I could hurt it. I flew into a house and broke through a wall. The ultralisk hit into the house with its tusks below its claws. The house crumbled and fell on me. "Zeypher!" Arull ran at the huge beast and jumped right above it. "Eat this you bastard! Thunder cannon!" Her arm cannon expanded fully and bolts of energy pulsed out of it. Three waves of energy poured out of the cannon and slammed into the ultralisk. It fell over stunned and it was having extreme muscle spasms. Arull searched through the rubble vigorously. I was stuck beneath a coffee table and drywall. There were pieces of wall on top of me. She knocked them away, "Zeypher say something!" "Ouch…" I was okay but a little sore.

"Oh Zeypher I was so worried." She almost broke my ribs with the hug she gave. She helped me to my feet and the ultralisk was standing in front of us. I held out my arm cannon and switched to seismic cannon. I fired two shots which blew off huge pieces of its outer shell and flesh. It staggered off a few feet and died. We walked past the now ruined town and stepped over rotting human bodies along with Zerg bodies. We came to the ship where I healed my wounds and called the general to report what happened. He is going to send troops to north Africa near Tripoli. Where many Zerg forces have gathered. I started up the ship and we took off toward Africa.

Ch.2

We reached North Africa around nine in the mourning. These things adapted to every biome on this planet except for water. There were hundreds of those hatcheries and some were even bigger called lairs and the biggest were at least fifteen stories tall called hives. We flew over these now dormant structures and headed for the Federation encampment on the north sea of the Mediterranean. We landed and the side hatch of the ship opened and we walked out. As we walked by troops and officers would salute us. I moved to the war building and learned our strategy. "We are going to attack tonight and through the morning to avoid the hot sun. Zeypher I am giving you a squad of our most elite troops. You will take them in when we are fighting and destroy the main Hive in the area. That will shut down their command of the other lairs and hatcheries. Do we understand?" "Yeah." We left the war room and Arull had a question, "How come I wasn't given any troops to command?" "I don't know, it isn't my decision to make because I ain't general. If I was I would give you your own squad." We climbed into a jeep and sped off to a building where a bar was. We climbed out and entered the bar.

The whole place goes silent. The troops stare at us like we are ghosts. They have never seen us in person only on the news or report. I order a beer and Arull who has only been to Earth recently ordered one too. We sat there for a while and the place was still quiet until a solder came up and asked me a question sort of quietly, "Are you really him? The one of legend?" I removed my helmet, "Yes I am." "Are you fighting in this battle sir?" "Yeah." I replied. "Thank you sir it means a lot to the troops that you are hear." He left the bar and then some idiot in the back whistled and made a comment that almost sealed his fate, "Hey! Who's the babe!" I only sat there hunched over and started laughing as Arull stood up and walked over to him. She picked him up with her left hand alone, "Uhh, sorry." She threw him out the window and he landed on his ass in the sand and hurried away. She sat back down and finished her beer we left the bar and night was beginning to fall. Not even that event could dampen her lively personality.

Then the sirens went off, "We are under attack this is not a drill, everyone move!" I put on my helmet, Arull did the same and we rushed to the south side of camp with the rest of the troops. You could hear the approaching Zerg. Huge spotlights were raised to see where they were. Arull and I switched to our flame throwers and we waited for the Zerg to try and breech the wall around the camp. We climbed up the wall and began to torch the Zerglings and hydralisks. The wall was only a barrier to give them trouble. When it started to crack we jumped down and dove into the trenches dug into the sand. I switched to the auto rifle and activated night vision. I held my arm cannon over the trench and waited till I saw one Zerg. There were turrets lined at the trenches and mortar cannons. We had some 45mm shell cannons to provide cover against the ultralisks. The wall fell! The Zerg began to rush us with zerglings. I picked off many of them with a few hits. Hydralisks began to show more often mixed in with the zerglings with an occasional ultralisk. The sounds of gunshots, screams, and carnage filled the air. The Zerg were winning but I wasn't gonna stop fighting. An ultralisk came charging at our trench. I rolled out of the way as it grabbed one of our troops in its huge jaws and crushed his ribcage and devoured him. I grabbed a grenade that the solder dropped and threw it in the ultralisk's mouth. The grenade detonated inside it and caused its stomach to blow out and its internals went everywhere. Arull was fine and I climbed out of the trench. I had to reach the Federation and call for air support. I made my way around the compound and out jumped two hydralisks that had breached through the trenches. One lunged at me and I jumped up and shot right down through its head. I quickly fired at the other one and made my way to the back of the compound disposing of all the Zerg in the camp. I entered the building and called Side 6, "Come in Side 6 this is commander Zeypher we need aerial support I repeat aerial support……." The line went dead and there were two zerglings outside who severed the communication line. We were now on our own. I shot both of them and went back to the front lines. Many of our troops were slaughtered and retreating. The Zerg took no prisoners and only killed them. Only Arull and I stood in the way of these thousands of Zerg. It was time to unleash the power of what gods can do.

I activated my god cannon and fired it at the Zerg. They all fell in at least one hit. Arull used the power of thunder and lightning from the skies to electrocute them to death. We still couldn't hold them back and we ordered the troops to retreat and escape back to the colonies. Only a few ships got off the ground. There were still those who would stay and fight. "We're in this to the end sir!" said one of the last marines on the field. A few minutes later a hydralisk ripped his body to pieces and the zerglings devoured him. We were heavily outnumbered and had to retreat. The escapees' ships I could see in the distance, than these blue streams of energy came pulsing up and the last of our marines died as the pieces of ship fell back to the ground. I continued to kill off hundreds of hydralisks and zerglings and Arull had slayed by the thousands. We both climbed to the highest building in the camp and stood back to back firing at incoming Zerg units. There were more than the eye could see and the Zerg units stretched back over the horizon line. A large zergling jumped up and tackled Arull off the building and into the frenzied swarm below, "Arull! Hold on!" I jumped down and shot all of the zerglings and hydralisks away. I scooped up Arull and made my way to the ship we took here. It was under the ground. Arull was unconscience and I activated the lift and the ship rose slowly. I had to hold off the approaching Zerg myself as the ship finally came to the surface. I hopped in and activated the thrusters. It slowly rose and I shot off the zerglings clinging to the hull. I shut the door and we flew off. I put Arull down on a bench and looked out behind me as the whole camp was engulfed in the swarm. The buildings fell and everything wiped out. I turned to Arull and tried to wake her. She was alive but was hurt.

"Arull, Arull wake up." She slowly woke up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah fine, only a few scratches." I flew back toward Side 6 and the Zerg had invaded a colony. Side 4 was being attacked and slowly turning into a huge biological tissue space station. It was turning from metal to flesh. I didn't understand how it worked. But if the Zerg gained control of a Federation colony than, they gain control of Federation mobile suits. I landed in Side 6 and climbed out of the ship, "This battle isn't over, we must destroy Side 4 before the Zerg gain control of the mobile suits." The pilots rushed to their mobile suits and launched out of side 6. The other colonies came to give aid. I told general Revell about the desert battle and how the Zerg are an unstoppable army on foot, "My god, they wiped us out like nothing. Okay I am authorizing the use of mobile suits to destroy the Zerg. We cannot afford any more losses." It was time to use the backbone of the Federation army. Arull was too hurt to pilot Gundam Santanus so I went out alone and towards Side 4. I pulled out Freedom V's energy rifle and started to hammer in on the colony. It was just passing over North Africa so if I shot it down within twenty-five minutes it would destroy all the Zerg in the desert. I had to aim it just right and knock out the stabilizers. These colonies were city sized so I had to hit it exactly. "Five seconds…two seconds…fire!" I fired a charged beam right at the now tissue covered colony. The beam passed through it but it didn't fall. It bled and the blood froze in the vacuum of space. It released a groan and began to seal the wound.

"What the fuck?" it regenerated and out of it came these huge Zerg fighters that were living organisms. They were called Mutalisks. Flying versions of the hydralisk and with a more deadly attack. They fired corrosive spores from there mouths and could damage a mobile suit. Thousands were released as they flew around space attacking our ships. They swarmed like wasps and were just as lethal. Our ships began to corrode and then rupture. "Damn these things are annoying!" I was trying to shoot them down one at a time but it was useless. I gave the order to activate the Solar Ray Cannon. It hadn't been used in a long time and had to be brought back online. After ten minutes of waiting it began to focus the sun's light on the colony that was almost aligned with the Zerg base in Northern Africa. We had to fire the cannon now or lose this battle. "Fire!" the beam from the cannon lit its pat up and flew past me and into the colony. The colony was burning up and being pushed onto the Earth. It was working and almost all of the mutalisk were burned up with it. I sat back in my cockpit an relaxed a minute while the colony smashed into the North African desert where the Zerg resided. You could make out the broken pieces of the colony from space. I flew back to Side 6 and landed. I hoped out and walked to the general's office to report the battle. I was about to leave and when I opened the door before I could close it, "Zeypher wait. We have a problem; those Zerg forces in North Africa have spread throughout all of Africa. We only killed 200,000 out of the 5,000,000,000 in Africa alone." I felt cold shivers go down my spine and I walked back into his office. I looked at the satellite photos and data scans of Africa. That was the main concentration of all of their forces though. There were smaller colonies scattered around the globe but we had them under control. If they broke out of Africa we're screwed.

I left his office with doubt in my mind about if we could even win this war. All of the other ones we were in we won because of a miracle. I went to my bunk and went to sleep. The next day I made my way down the passages and hallways until I came to the door out of the base and into the colony's city. I walked over to the hospital. I entered the check in room and was shown where to go. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the sixth floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened I walked out and went down the hall toward room 603. And entered. Arull was lying in the hospital bed in hospital clothes her armor was back at the base. "How are you feeling." I asked. She slowly opened her eyes because she was asleep. "Oh Zeypher you came to see me." "Yeah, I just wanted to…stop by and say hello. When are you getting out?" "Today." "Really! But your head injury?" "Nahhh, it hurt a little but I feel fine now."

She sprung up from the bed and opened the door, "Well you coming?" I snapped back and left the room. We both left the hospital and walked back toward the military compound. We walked past a training room with many weight machines, we walked in and like the bar everyone stopped what they were doing. The troops in there decided to leave for what reasons I didn't know. I went over to a weight bench and there was already 180lbs. I put on another 320lbs and laid back on the bench. I gripped the bar and began to tighten my muscles and the bar moved off the holding position and I brought it down to my chin and up again. After the fifth rep I put it back in its place. Arull came over and started to laugh, "Hahahaha! Only 500lbs ha!" "What! That's heavy!" she walked over to the bar and pulled it off the rack like a toy. "You gotta be kidding me." I said. "Maybe it's because you were a human." She said. "Could be but how much can you actually lift?" "Around 850 maybe 870." I stood there looking like an imbecile while she slapped on another 300lbs.

She got up and walked away from the bench giving me that smile that is like a taunt. We moved over to a triceps machine and I set it to the max weight of 360lb. I pulled the bar behind me and lifted up. After a couple of reps Arull tried. She too had no problem; for not looking extremely muscular she was as strong as I was or stronger. We kept working out until the early hours of the morning and we kept going. "98…99…100!" I threw the 650lb weighted bar back on the holding slot. I moved my arms around to loosen the muscles and I sat back up. "Wow, you've gotten better since the morning." I was all sweaty and getting really tired. My arms and legs were tired and it was also around three thirty in the morning. Arull just wanted to see one more thing. "Lets see you max out at 900lbs." I was already tired but she insisted so I laid back on the bench and she put on another 250lbs. I grasped the bar and held it tightly. She gave me the sign to start the lift. I pushed it with all my strength but it wouldn't move. "Try again." I tried again and pushed harder, the bar lifted a little and I got it off the rack. I was barely holding it and I brought it down to my chest slowly, "Come on Zeypher push that damn weight up!" I was trying as hard as I could but I wouldn't budge and my arms were gonna give. Then she sat on my stomach, it caused my stomach muscles to hold in and put more strength on my arms, "You can fuck me for hours but you can't lift 900, come on Zeypher push it!" I felt a fire burning in me and it made my arms fell reenergized and tighten up. I pushed the weight straight up and did a second rep of the 900lbs. I dropped the weight back in its aperture and the motion caused Arull to fall of me and onto the floor. She climbed back up, "See what did I tell you. There was a reason why you became a god. You have to be strong Zeypher." I was sitting there with my arms feeling like the broke in half, "Ok Arull lets do the final stretches." We sat on the floor and leaned to the left and right. Then I bent backwards and cracked my back, which felt good after the heavy weight on it. Then came for floor exercises. We laid on our stomachs and arched our backs to stretch our muscles. Then we had to stick our right leg out and do the same stretch followed by the left. Then we had to stick both legs out and stretch. I had a small problem…from this angle when Arull did that stretch I could see her pussy right in front of me. I tried to look away but she spotted me looking and she blushed. I tried to look away again but she only made it more visible in front of me by placing it higher in the air and making low and very soft moans. I fell from my backstretch onto my face and a million thoughts went through my mind (oh shit here we go again, yes!) and others which clouded my judgement. I slowly looked up and it seemed she moved from her spot and was standing up and she was starting to leave so I hopped up too and we left.

I wasn't going to sleep in the barracks again so I went back to the castle of the gods and entered the large bathhouse in the woods behind the castle. It was rarely used and I have never been in it before but it was really freakin nice. It looked like those ancient Greek bathhouses with pools of heated water that were pretty deep. There was no roof, the starlight and moonlight cast an eerie but soothing shadow on the tranquil pools. I pulled off my shirt and pants and hopped in. I forgot soap…I was pissed. I looked around the edges of the pool for a bar of it and to my surprise I found one. The weird thing though it wasn't there when I came in. I turned around away from the edge and had the soap in my hand. I was feeling a presence in the room but it was nothing. I swam back over to where I got in the pool. I heard a plunk from behind me and I knew something was in the water. It was dark and the pools weren't lit up so the water was pitch black so I couldn't see and I didn't have my battle suit. It brushed by me and was encircling me.

It then stopped in front of me and hit my ankles. It pulled me under, "Dahh!" I was submerged in the water and I couldn't see a damn thing. I felt someone grab my forearms and crawl up me though. I had a pretty good guess who it was. When I reached out to see what was there I could tell it was Arull, no doubt now. We surfaced and I was half in shock and half puzzled, "Uhh Arull, what are you doing here?" she didn't say a word but pressed up close and her body was practically on me. She was pressed so close that she brought her mouth to my ear, "I've never been fucked underwater……" and now I'm thinking oh shit. She pulled me underwater and now the moon was shining directly into the pool. The whole pool lit up from the moon itself. Arull was grinning at me and I smiled at her as she rapped her legs around my hips and I pressed her into the bottom of the pool and all movement is slower underwater so when I pounded her hard it was like we were moving slowly. We were running out of air so I picked her up and swam to the surface. I took a deep breath of air and she literally tackled into me and I fell underwater again. Our tongues were intertwined as we kissed on the way back to the bottom of the pool. My back hit the bottom and bounced off as she landed on my knocking out most of my air. She grabbed my cock and sat on it with her pussy. She moved up and down on it and she moaned when the head inserted right into her and drove in deep each time she swayed up and down. She began to come by this point and her head snapped back and what would have been a loud moan she released the air from her lungs as I held her down and thrusted upward deep into her. She had a huge orgasm and I released her after she was finished and I followed her to the surface. She climbed out and laid down on a marble bench carved into a wall under some elaborate wall frescos. I started to fuck her in her already sensitive pussy. She kept releasing moans over and over as I went in and out, "I can't hold back anymore Arull!" I blew my load and when I was finished we laid there on the marble bench kissing until we were too tired. I washed up and she cleaned herself up too. I got put on my under armor and she put on her black ninja robe. I carried her back to the castle. She looked me in the eyes as we walked through the forest and she leaned her head on my left shoulder. I carried her in and we both fell asleep.

Ch.3

I woke up early and pulled on my armor. I walked to my Gundam and climbed in. I warped back to Side 6 and began to check on any Zerg movements. They were beginning to move towards the seas. They were forming huge colonies at the beaches of the South Atlantic. We had to strike them from the sea. We had Federation ships that were meant for aquatic use but mostly all of our ships were for space and air. We had to move a lot of troops and beach head the Zerg forces. I flew my Gundam to Earth and landed at a Federation shipyard off of South America in the middle of the Southern Atlantic. I told them of my plans and they readied the battleships and destroyers. Federation mobile suit carriers were going to be brought for extra support. We set out, the five hundred ships I brought were under my control. I stood at the bow of the lead ship and looked out at the open sea. The skies were overcast and a strong breeze blew towards us. When we did reach the Zerg we would have to storm the beaches with foot solders. The ships breaking through the waves and I felt immense power run through me. It was a strange power, the same one I felt when I was under Sephiroth's curse. I was in control of it though. I glared out into the open sea and spoke quietly under my breath, "Today the Zerg fall…" our ships stayed on that route for a few days. By then Arull found out and she flew down and landed Gundam Santanus on the super carrier Dauntless. I was on the lead battleship Avenger. I was in my cabin when the call came, "Sir, we are within twenty miles of the African Coast and are entering the Gulf of Guinea." I made my way up to the bridge of the ship and picked up a pair of binoculars and looked out at the Creep covered coastline. The Creep is a biological sludge which all the Zerg buildings gain nourishment from. It allows them to adapt anywhere.

I began to order the ships into firing position. Hundreds of landing crafts were being boarded as the destroyers and battleships brought their cannons around and aimed. "Fire." The whole staggered line of ships began firing off their shells at the beach. Through the binoculars you could see huge explosions ripping up the fleshy buildings of the Zerg and breaking through their carapaces. Some shots did miss though. Then in a blink on an eye these buildings were constructed; they looked like cannons but like all Zerg building biological. The cannon itself swelled up and fired out a green like sludge very high up. I was guessing this was the artillery retaliation. Some of the substance hit a destroyer and burned right through the ship's hull. Now our landing crafts had begun their trip to the beach. It was a mile trek so they had to be careful. We gave them cover fire from each ship now firing at its own will. The landing crafts were almost there and there were a lot of Zerg but if we take the beach we can stop them from spreading. The same operation was being undertaken on the other side of the continent. The Zerg were waiting for us, they hungered for our flesh. I couldn't let those solders die without me on the battlefield. I ran to the top deck of the battleship. Arull was up there surveying the land. She had her armor on so I told her what I was doing. I grabbed the attack helicopter at the back of the ship and we both took off in it. We headed for the coast and as soon as we were in range Spore Colonies were shooting at us. We had to ditch it so I crash landed into the sand. We busted out and began to fire off at the hydralisks that approached. We needed to do some mass damage so I witched to flame thrower and began to light up the Zerg units. They spazed out as the flames consumed them and burned them alive.

More just kept coming, wave after wave of Zerg we pushed through. Arull and I led the troops into the heart of the colony. I switched to the automatic rifle and began to take on an Ultralisk. It was not like any other, this was the Zerg forces general of this sector. The Tarasque was the biggest, most powerful, and smartest Zerg spawn ever. It was red and black and had bigger mandibles than any other ultralisk. It was also doubled in size and weighed in at about fifteen tons. It released a fulminating roar and it charged me. I jumped over it and began to shoot away any attacking zerglings. Arull jumped over and helped me blast the giant beast. It left for a while and we were again surrounded by more Zerg. A new creature though was created. The Defiler, it was a biological weapon unit capable of spreading disease and viruses that would kill a human instantly and not hurt any Zerg. On came and released a green liquid on my suit. It was some sort of virus but my suit protected me. I fired at it filling it with holes from my rifle. Arull was manipulating lightning to destroy the Zerg units. I cleared out a small area and lit the Lair on fire and torched some other buildings. We ran over to where most of our invasion force was fighting and they were pressing a slight advantage. A zergling was going to pounce on an unaware marine, I quickly brought my gun up and fired at it hitting its knee, then I walked over and fired through its head. It twitched and then died.

This battle was going well until the Zerg elite forces came. The Hunter Killers were hydralisks on steroids. They were bigger, faster, and more powerful. Devouring Ones were zerglings. These things were unstoppable and under the control of the Zerg queen, Kerrigan. Kerrigan was a Federation officer who we thought was dead in a battle with Zeon way before I was created in Project Epsilon. They came rushing over a large sand dune and collided into our forces. They slaughtered every marine and infantryman in their path. It was up to me and Arull to stop them. We rushed to the front of everyone and started shooting the Hunter Killers. The shots reflected off them and I got bitten by one. It started to crush my right shoulder armor and it was flailing me in the air like a doll. It flung me away and I got up as it lunged at me and I rammed the arm cannon into its mouth and fired right through its head. It fell and I turned my attention to the hundreds of Devouring Ones coming towards Arull and me. I activated the flame thrower and started to move my arm back and forth burning them evenly. Arull was taking out a Hunter Killer so she had her hands full. A Devouring One rushed my from behind and tackled me to the floor. It raised a reaping appendage and went to strike my face. I grabbed the scythe with my right hand and ripped it off. it tried to bite me but I held its mouth back five inches from my face. I cracked its jaw in half and pushed it off me. I shot it and it looked like we had one the battle. With only a few hundred troops left we had actually defeated the Zerg warriors and all that remained was their buildings. Across the beach you heard the cry of dying bodies and the cheers of victory. Zerg was everywhere and we were going to destroy the Hive in the center and leave. Then the ground began to shake. All of the wind was knocked out of me as I flew through the air and landed on dead hydralisks. I got up very slowly and agonizingly. That Tarasque had returned and it just broke one of my ribs. I could barely stand now yet alone walk or run. It stomped the ground and I fell over again. It walked over slowly and stood over me. Its dripping salivary excretion fell from its mandibles and ripping teeth and onto me as it prepared to finish me and probably devour me. It went to bite me and I fired right into its mouth and it jerked back and released a roar of pain as it surged blood from its mouth parts that were shot off. It was in a total rage and went to stomp me but Arull came in and fired at its underbelly which caused it to move back. I rose up and limped towards it. I still had my missiles built into the arm cannon so I held it out and activated the seeker missile function.

I prepared five missiles for auto fire as it knocked Arull away and came for me. I fired and the kick of the shot in my weakened condition knocked me over but five homing missiles locked right on its face as it rushed me. Its entire head and upper torso area was almost completely blown off. Chunks of its body were everywhere and it poured out blood like a fountain. I was in excruciating pain from my broken ribs and Arull came running over, "Zeypher you all right?" "Yeah, just a busted rib or two." She helped me up and put my arm over her shoulder and she helped my walk to the waterline. She helped me clean my armor in the water. A solder came running back frantically, "Get in the landing crafts, more Zerg thousands of 'em!" Over the dune came thousands of Kerrigan's elite forces. We quickly got on and some solders were killed trying to escape but we managed to get away. We made our way back to the battleship and ordered the fleet to fire again on the Zerg still on the beaches.

We left the gulf with a well earned victory for the Federation but it was short lived. Zerg fighters known as Guardians began to attack the ships. Anti-aircraft flak guns began to shoot them out of the sky. They might have land superiority but space and the sky belong to us. We launched jet fighters and some air type mobile suits. I was too hurt to pilot Freedom. I was in the sick ward of the ship and a doctor removed my torso armor plating which was crap now after being damaged by the Tarasque. I had shattered two of my ribs. They had to rebuild them by using a laser that deposited calcium right under the skin and reshaped it into any bone so in this case two ribs. The process took about an hour and when it was done you felt fine with no pain. Arull sat on a bench and watched the laser as I lay on the operating table bored as hell, "This is really boring…" "I know something we can do." "Arull, my ribs are being rebuilt, I can't move at all." After sitting there for the hour I removed my damaged armor parts and put on a T-shirt. The next day we docked back at the shipyard and Arull and me got off the ship and we flew our Gundams back to Side 6. There we found out that the other attack on East Side of Africa was a total failure and everything and everyone was wiped out. We were picking up strange readings that very large ships were coming out of a slipspace rupture. When they broke through each ship was the size of a colony. They were making contact with us, "Adun torigas, I am Zerratul leader of the Dark Templar. We are the Protoss and we know how to shut down all of the Zerg for good."

Ch.4

"We are the Protoss and we have been fighting the Zerg for centuries. The Dark Templars are sacred warriors who have the capability to slay the Overmind." "What is an Overmind?" "The brain of all Zerg. It controls all of those warships, hives, hatcheries, and lairs. If it was destroyed then all the Zerg would be without a commander, but it is on the planet Char, the Zerg home planet." I told them about our mobile suits and we could supply a mission to Char with the Protoss but our mission right now was to clear the Zerg from Earth then move to Char. The Protoss agreed to help us in our fight. The Protoss basic infantry was called a Zealot. They stood about as tall as a hydralisk and were humanoid shape. They had energy shields and two psi blades an each arm that extended from their armor. They also had these smaller 'mech called Dragoons. Inside contained a dead body of a fallen Zealot. They used ranged weaponry that consisted of a plasma shot that was meant to slay hydralisks.

They had brought with them over fifteen million troops inside those twelve colony sized ships. Their troops were stationed on Earth and we now had an advantage over them that could mean their defeat. I had just received the report on my way from the communications room that mobile suit type units were being produced in Africa. If the Zerg had begun the mass production of a mobile suit then we were screwed. I ran to the satellite and espionage office and requested visuals of the coordinates of where they were supposedly being produced. After waiting a few minutes the visuals came up and our worst fears were realized. I stumbled back a few inched and fell into a chair. The Zerg had mobile suits modeled after ours but these were possibly more deadly. We had to go down there and destroy them before they became active and assault the colonies. I had a deep hatred for the Zerg now. I pulled my helmet back on and I walked out of there and towards the hangar out of the colony. Arull was in the hangar, "Hey Zeypher." I looked right at her and nodded. I serious expression came over her face and she knew what was up. She put on her helmet and climbed into Santanus. I clambered into Freedom and we both took off.

Federation battle cruisers were undocking from their space barges loaded up with our feared mobile suit army. We were bringing with us over forty ships; we weren't taking any chances. I flew in front of the ships and we began our descent into the atmosphere and continued downward. We cut through the atmosphere and barreled downward toward the intended target. The Protoss units were following us in smaller carrier warships that were almost same size as our warships. We stopped descending and our ships remained free floating above the scorching desert. Their launch bays all opened in unison like flowers in the early morning. The squad leaders came to the launch catapults and waiting for my orders. I was onboard the battleship Ontario when I gave the command to launch the attack. Mobile suits began to pour out of the ships and fall to the surface. They slowed their descent around a thousand feet from landing using guidance thrusters on their backs and legs.

Our mobile suits were stepping on the Zerg hydralisk and ultralisks and it looked like victory was going to come swiftly.

There was no sign of any mobile suit factory in the area, just a normal Zerg colony. But out in the distance were hundreds of these huge cocoons that were being poured out of the Hive in this area. "The Overmind has given the order to all the Hives to produce stronger units and now they are." Zerratul came on screen as his troops were in place to be dropped in, "We have to destroy the Overmind but defending Earth is more important." "Whatever you say commander." He shut the link and the Protoss ships flew over our battleship and descended below. Those ships were filled with Protoss units. Arull was sitting in the Nav-computer seat overseeing what was happening on the battlefield. I was getting antsy, I sat there tapping my foot then crossing my arms; I really wanted to fight. An alarm went off and the battleship began to tremble, "What happened?" "We were hit with an, artillery shell?" it baffled us because the Zerg had no ballistic weaponry. "Damage report, what happened." "Sir we've been hit in the port side and we're losing the right engine, the ship going down."

We kept getting shot with the shells. The ship was on a 45o angle and starting to lean forward. I fell out of my seat and held onto a rail but pulled myself up, "Arull we have to get out of here, everyone abandon the ship!" Arull and I made our way down the corridors of the ship falling over sometimes as it begun to fall out of its free floating position. We made our way to the hangar and started to climb up the ladders into our Gundams. The ship broke out and began to free fall. I quickly activated the Gundam and broke a hole in the side for us to make a quick escape. I looked back and Arull was having trouble breaking through the steel rope holding down her Gundam, "Arull set the power level all the way up!" She quickly responded and broke free. We got out just in time before the ship hit the ground and exploded everywhere. I gave the orders for all ships to pull up higher to avoid shell damage. More ships were falling down and I alerted all of our ground mobile suits to look out. It was them who fired the shells, the first Zerg mobile suits. They had more power than ours. They smashed right through our lines and had beam and ballistic weaponed units.

They were very similar to our first Guncannons and our modern Heavy Gun units. We were equal numbers and had an advantage over them because these were the peak of mobile suit technology. We were arrogant when we entered the battle and that is what cost us it. The Zerg mobile suit was a living thing, they were self sufficient, didn't need a pilot and could evolve into more powerful units if need be. I flew down to the field and begun my attack run. I landed with a powerful thud and shook the ground around me. Arull's Gundam following me did the same. A unit came charging me in a berserk fury. And for a melee weapon they had huge reaping scythe burst out of their fleshy forearms. It pushed the blade forward out toward me. It went to cut Freedom V and all I did was draw the new energy scimitar and lunge forward slicing the unit in half. These things bled like crazy. I put in the order for battleship aid and some battleships descended low enough to fire their mega-particle cannons on the field and take out some Zerg units. But as soon as they came in range they were shot down by the Zerg guncannons. The sun was high up and temperatures were reaching on the battlefield 120oF. some of our mobile suits were overheating because the coolant systems weren't working fast enough. The Zerg units never overheated because they adapted instantly because of the mutative tissue. We were beginning to lose our disadvantage. I shot up two units and moved my was across the field trying to reach the Hive. I was getting a call from the carrier Cyprus, "We have suffered too many losses we are retreating. Over 85 of our mobile suit teams have been destroyed." "Damn then there is nothing we can do, the Zerg have produced a more powerful mobile suit." They were getting move and more evolved. They could now speak in a basic language among themselves.

I was tearing through each mobile suit. I hacked a leg off one and as it fell I stabbed it in the heart and it bled and died. I shot one through its head and it brain flied out the back and it too fell over. Arull and I had no problem taking them down. we were surrounded by thousands of these units. Any that came near we killed immediately they kept coming, for every one we killed two replaced it. They all rushed us at once, we fought them off. I had to hack my way through the thousands of mobile suits that came charging. Arull was being attacked more then me so I gave her some help and pushed back some of their forces. "We can't hold this up forever." I proclaimed. "I agree but what do we do?" "I don't know but I'm working on it." Our Gundams could take a beating but they were now starting to overheat because of all the movement they had to do and the blistering sun. The joints began to lock up to prevent damage to the machine and our Gundams froze in their place. The odd thing was that the Zerg units stopped their attack too as if they planned this.

They each approached us and began to drag our Gundams into the large Hive building. A huge door opened as we were dragged into the enemy's base. It shut behind us and our Gundam's stopped moving. We were forced out and we fell to the floor. Our Gundams were shut down and stood there inactive. Arull and me got off the floor and we were quickly surrounded by Kerrigan's Hunter Killers and Devouring Ones. They dragged us to the top of the Hive where we were thrown into a room and the Hunter Killers locked us onto stone slabs. My hands were at my sides and I could barely move my feet. They did the same to Arull. A door opened to my right. The biologic flesh parted to the left and in entered Kerrigan. I had only heard rumors about her but I heard she was once an elite mobile suit pilot. "Hmph, Zeypher." "What do you want." "As we speak my army is preparing to attack all of the colonies, not one like before, but all of them." She had a smirk on her face as she slowly said all of them. "You monster, let us go." I proclaimed. "No, not until you hear me out." "Kerrigan, I don't care what you have to say. You killed thousands of innocents." "Shut up!" she turned around and held out her right hand and shot red energy from it that flew into my chest and surged throughout my body like electricity. I regained myself, "Damn you, Kerrigan." It hurt a lot.

"Hey, I've seen that power before." Somehow Arull knew of this energy attack from somewhere. "That attack can only be used by evil goddesses." Kerrigan had a look of shock on her face. "Yeah, that's right I am too a goddess but I had a price to pay for it." "Zeypher I was the first to be created in Project Epsilon in U.C.0049. I was a top pilot just like you are." I was stunned to find out that I wasn't the first to be genetically created from the ground up, I kept listening. "We had just heard about the Zerg from sources that we thought were valid. There was a team of foot solders that I was supposed to lead in the year 0067. A hydralisk group that was led by the same Tarasque you killed ambushed us. Everyone was killed except me; I was very close to dying. The Federation didn't except failures like that and didn't send another ship. I was dragged back to the Zerg colony. I was placed in front of the Overmind and it began to speak with me. It told me it would give me great power if I served it for eternity. I foolishly accepted and became what I am today. I gained the power over all the broods and was dubbed The Queen of Blades. When they found out of my supposed death they created you in that same year and probably when you were fully developed in that damn stasis tank you were sent to Earth until you were ready to pilot your first mobile suit, am I right?"

I was intrigued by her story and I even felt a little sorry but she ordered those Zerg units to attack everyone on this planet and that is unforgivable. "Yeah, you're right." Arull leaned over and whispered in my ear. "How are we getting out of here?" "I have no idea…" I whispered back. Kerrigan continued, "Zeypher I didn't bring you here to tell you my history, I brought you hear to join me." I was like what the fuck. "Uhh, Kerrigan that's okay but I am pretty good where I am now." "I won't take no for an answer." I leaned over to Arull, "Now would be a good time to try and break out." "Kerrigan stop moving near me or I'll…" "You'll what, you can't move." "Hey, what the hell are you doing let go of my leg!" I tried to break out but they were locked in good and my armor was heavy enough and I couldn't break out no matter ho much I moved. The restraints were made out the same material that held together battleships. "Arull now would be a great time to bust out!" Arull was moving around trying to squeeze out of the restraints. "Damn it all Kerrigan get off me!" I pushed my upper body forward and pushed her off. "Zeypher why do you resist, succumb to the parasite and join me." I didn't say a word and stared her down through my helmet. "Ah, the strong silent type I like that." I was really wanting to get out of there at that point. "How's it coming Arull?" I asked with a concerned tone because well I was not going to become the King of Blades.

"Arull look and help!" Kerrigan was trying to climb on me but I was pushing her back, I actually broke my right arm free from a restraint but my arm cannon was stuck. Arull seemed to be getting more pissed off by the minute as all of her restraints were starting to crumble. Kerrigan was very close to my helmet now and I heard a loud snapping noise. Arull was free and she was pissed. She seen what had happened and flew right into Kerrigan knocking her clean off me, "You Zerg bitch!" she socked her right in the face sending Kerrigan flying into a wall. As Arull continuously beat the living shit out of her I sat there, "Could somebody release me already!" Arull looked over and released the clamps and I jumped off the table and we started to make our way to the door. Well as you could figure the Zerg within started to attack. We plowed through and fought our way to the hangar.

Our Gundams were there but had a biological tube attached to them. I climbed in and activated the Gundam. Arull gave me the signal that she was good for launch. The tube was doing nothing so I broke it off and we blasted a hole in the Hive and left. Mobile suits began to swarm on us but we dealt with them accordingly. We broke through the atmosphere and flew back to Side 6. We landed back in the hangar and I alerted the general and the other top officers of the incoming attack that Kerrigan announced to us. We were preparing for a while but the Earth was still in peril from the Zerg remaining; but at this point we gave up trying to reclaim the planet now overran with Zerg. Every landmass was under their control. I knew we had little time until Kerrigan would launch her ships at us with her mobile suit army but we had no idea when. The Protoss would give us fighter support and use their large capital ships to help hold off the hundreds of warships that were coming our way.

Ch.5

I knew we had little time but not this little. About a week after we escaped we reported Zerg battlecruisers coming at us from the Earth. "Scramble everyone to their mobile suits! We shall show the Zerg how to wage a war." I jumped down from a catwalk and landed on the hangar floor. Arull came rushing in finishing to put on her battle armor. I pulled on my helmet and we both entered our Gundams and I slowly made my way to the launch catapult. Over the speakers in the hangar came, "Prepare for launch clear hangar two!" then inside my cockpit came the same voice, "State launch code." "1033490, this is Commander Zeypher launching." I was flung from the colony, knowing well of what I was going to fight. I was going to command from the battlefield instead aboard the Pegasus, our new flagship. Their ships were stopping, there were so many more than what we had. "Good luck everyone, just remember we fail here, we won't be getting a second chance." I was in front of the battlecruisers leading them toward the Zerg ships.

The enemy ships began to deploy their mobile suits. We had to take out their super carriers, "Bring mega particle cannons on the battlecruisers Goliath and Scorpio to a hundred eight degrees on the port side and fire on those carriers!" the guns whirred and moved over towards the intended targets. The guns charged up at a steadfast pace and released in two bursts a high-energy beam that streamed from the cannon and flew into the side of their ship. The Zerg carrier creaked as it began to tip over after the shot just before exploding into space dust. More ships just kept coming and it was a slugfest between the ships firing on each other.

Arull was at the other end commanding the other ships in the fleet. Then the mobile suits were closing in. we launched our units and began a full attack on the enemy. It was our last chance to save the colonies. With new upgrades to the Heavy Gun and G-Cannons it was more evenly matched. The very numerous Zerg mobile suits collided with our droves of mobile suits and it resembled two gigantic waves crashing into each other on the beach. With my energy rifle I went to work on the Zerg units. Blasting one by one they fell to me. The Zerg units were spreading out all over the space field. I looked straight up and saw one of their colossal control ships. The control ships were different than their normal battlecruisers. The control ships did exactly what we called them, they controlled small parts of the assault fleet. Take one out and you disable a portion of their fleet. I flew my Gundam straight up towards it and was preparing to enter its hangar located on the bottom of the ship. I flew in and there was plenty of room for my Gundam to move around and plenty to destroy.

The Zerg onboard ran from me as I walked around blasting the inside of the ship. I discharged a few energy rounds at the deactivated mobile suits. Some of them activated in time and charged me with their melee claws. I pulled out my saber and gracefully hacked my way through the conflicting mobile suits. One by one their cut bodies fell on the floor of the ship. I charged the energy rifle and fired three shots up through the hull of the ship. Each beam pierced through the layers of flesh on the ship and it was dying. I blasted through more of the ship and made my way to the hangar exit. The ship began to dive forward and the tip of the bow was almost pointing straight down before its reactor exploded and it disintegrated. It only made a small impact on their fleet though and only a couple of ships stopped all functions.

"Damn, how many of these ships are there." I was getting frustrated with all of these ships. They were starting to get past our ships and move towards the colony, "Oh no you don't!" I flew over at top speed and fired three shots into the vital parts of the ship and it died. Our mobile suits were holding up well against the swarms of Zerg. The Protoss fighters were released and that helped turn the tide a little. I followed a group, weaving in and out of the Zerg ships taking out as many as possible. An alert came over my front view screen in my Gundam's cockpit, "Warning, you have been locked on by two ballistic rockets." "What?" I engaged all of my thrusters and the rockets were right on my trail. I was starting to outrun them when I saw the Zerg ship that fired them, "Here have your rockets back!" I flew real close to the ship and made a hard right turn and the rockets slammed into the ship and it blew up along with the mobile suits and Zerg within it. I turned around and from above loomed a great shadow, it was Kerrigan's ship.

Their flagship was entering the battlefield and it became my priority target. I flew toward it with rifle ready but I felt a strong presence inside of it. It was a Gundam. Then an opening in the ship allowed me to see what it was. It was Kerrigan's Gundam. Her Gundam was created from our Gundams. It launched out and flew past me at great speeds. It was faster than I was. I called Arull over the Comm system, "Arull we have a serious problem Kerrigan has a Gundam that was copied from our two Gundam and she took the battle data and fused it together and the Hive created the most powerful Gundam." She rushed over and was just as shocked as I was. Kerrigan began her attack on us immediately. I didn't know the name of that Gundam but I did know it was more powerful and Kerrigan was equal to me or greater as a pilot. She shot at me with her version of the energy rifle and I flipped and dashed across the Earth field trying to avoid being obliterated by her rifle.

"Arull watch your back and focus on Kerrigan, she can do more damage than this whole Zerg fleet." With that we followed her towards the broken Halo pieces. I fired off a few shots but she was a lot faster and had heightened reflexes so high she knew what I was going to do before I did it. She had an ammunition clip the she put in the side of her gun. They were heavy missile class warheads. She fired two out and I ducked behind a piece of rubble from Halo that was free floating in space. The warheads destroyed it and I had to move from pile to pile avoiding the warheads. She started to reload so I jumped up over the debris and flew into her with my blade drawn slicing into her armor. Arull fired her gattling guns that tore into her armor. Kerrigan was slightly damaged. She drew her sword and went straight for Arull, "Arull! Look out!" it was too late. Kerrigan hacked into her and Gundam Santanus took a mortal blow across the chest.

Her Gundam was still operable, "Arull get out of here, help the fleet combat the Zerg forces." "But Zeypher…if you die." She was starting to cry I could hear it on her voice. "Don't worry about me I will come back, I promise, now hurry!" she sped off toward the gigantic fray in the outer Earth field. I turned my sights to Kerrigan and she was standing there with her sword drawn. "Isn't that sweet, Zeypher I never knew you were so nice." I had a flame burning in me, a flame of hatred. I felt just like when I became Sephiroth, all the power I had was surging through me. My Gundam began to turn that platinum color all over, "Wha, What is that. It can't be, there is no way you are the War God. The one known for destroying anything in his path, Sephiroth has chosen you." I had the power of Sephiroth once again. Although this time I was in control of it. I sinister grin came across my face as I taunted Kerrigan into fearing me. My Gundam was emitting great energy of good and evil. I held my energy rifle at her. The gun was pouring out energy from the barrel because there was so much inside that it had to be released. I fired and the beam ripped a hole in space. After it was fired Kerrigan dodged it miraculously and off in the distance the shot made a small black hole.

I continued the assault on her and I had to admit she was a damn good pilot. She dodged each shot I fired but if one hit it was game over for her. Deciding that the energy rifle wasn't by best bet so I decided to draw my blade. I flew over to her faster than she could react and I hacked into her armor breaking through each armor plate and hitting the neuro-sensor system that reported damage to the pilot. She fell back a little clenching onto the wound with her left hand, "Damn you Zeypher, it didn't have to end this way." I flew over her Gundam now was exhausted of all power; the blow was too severe. Her Gundam was not moving at all, "Kerrigan, I hear by sentence you to death for the slaughter of millions of innocent people." I held the energy rifle to her inoperable Gundam's head and charged it. She still didn't move until I was prepared to fire; she then rushed me and gripped my Gundam in a bear-hug style of fashion. I was locked in and couldn't move, "Sorry Zeypher, but I never lose." She had activated her self-destruct sequence and I only had five seconds. "See you in hell Kerrigan!" Kerrigan's Gundam blew up and mine was critically damaged in the blast. All of my systems shut down so I lost contact with the Federation fleets.

They contacted Arull when they found out, "Commander Arull, we have some bad news." "What?" "About a minute or two ago we lost contact with Freedom Gundam, Kerrigan's Gundam has been destroyed though and we believe that Commander Zeypher has died defending the colonies." Arull was already tearing inside her armor. She was really upset, "Are you sure lieutenant?…Zeypher you promised…." She was almost in full tears but as a warrior she fought on. The Federation fleets were holding their own against the Zerg and were winning. The Zerg sent reinforcement ships and when our mobile suit corps saw them they began to fall back in a complete retreat. Arull who was emotionally damaged now had a flame burning inside her too. It gave her the courage to go fight those remaining Zerg.

She kept telling the units to go back but most wouldn't listen. She grabbed a large flag with the Federation ensignia on it and flew back into the battle. When the rest of the mobile suit division saw this brave act they began to become motivated again to go fight. Arull was killing everything in her path using the flag as a spear weapon. Our mobile suits were now kicking the shit out of the Zerg. When the Zerg general decided to show itself Arull drove the flag right through its chest plate and speared it to the ship it was landed on. Myself on the other hand was trying to reactivate the emergency thruster systems that were being a real pain in the ass. The Protoss fighter divisions were cleaning up the rogue Zerg trying to retreat, we had secured a great victory over the Zerg and now the tide of the war will change with their mobile suits obliterated.

There I had finally done it! I activated the emergency thrusters and began heading back to Side 6. After our fleets wiped out all of the remaining Zerg they docked back at the space-yard for repair. All mobile suits returned and they were probably holding a huge celebratory party and if I hurried I could stop their memorial of the other killed pilots and me. I finally reach the colony and open the hangar. Freedom was barely holding together as I entered the hangar and landed. I busted out of the cockpit and fell down out of my Gundam and hit the floor with a clang of my armor smashing into it. I picked myself up and walked over to an officer on guard. "Where is Arull?" the gut looked shocked to see me cause he probably thought I was dead too. "Uhh, sir she is on the upper observation deck, passed by here few minutes ago, looked real upset." "Thanks." I ran in the direction he showed and went up the flights of stairs to the main observation deck. I put in my code and slowly opened the door.

Arull was staring out at the immensity of space and all the stars out there. a tear was running down her cheek and she wiped it away. She still hadn't realized I was there and I felt so badly for her I called her name softly, "Arull…" She turned around slowly with a look of anxiousness on her face. Her eyes were still tearing and her expression changed to a grin that showed she was really happy. She was speechless really. "They can't kill me that easily." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Zeypher…" "Yes Arull it is me, I didn't die." A great smile came over her face as she ran over to me and pulled off my helmet to see if it was really me. "Zeypher, I was so upset that I would have never seen your face again, I never felt so alone." She was starting to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely. Her tears ran down my armor until hitting the floor. "Don't worry about it anymore Arull." She looked up at me and a small smile came across her face as she looked up at me. Her eyes were shimmering in the halogen light that was reflecting off them. "Zeypher." "Hmm." I looked down. she pushed herself forward towards my face and she kissed me. I held her head in my hands as we continuously kissed in a fierier embrace.

She pushed me back and I fell into the wall still in the embrace. I slid down the wall and Arull was getting more and more into it. A message interrupted us, it was the general, "Commanders we need you in the mission room right now." The message ended. Arull received the same message and we stood up off the floor. I collected myself and put my helmet back on. I walked to the elevator and Arull followed as we entered the elevator it began to go down, "We'll finish that later." She said. "Yeah." I said replying. The elevator reached the ground floor and we got out and walked into the meeting room where Zerratul and Fenix along with General Revel were.

Ch.6

"Zeypher as you may know now know now that we have shattered the Zerg fleet and now all that is left is their ground forces. We could just wipe out the Zerg on Earth, but Zerratul, Fenix, and me have decided to shut them down for good. This goes for you too Arull. You both are being sent to destroy the Overmind along with a division of troops, three battleships and a flagship. You both must destroy it at all cost. Your destination is the planet Char, it is about five-hundred light years away but with our warp drive it would only take three to five days. So with that we bid you both farewell and good luck, please save this planet along with others in the future. You two are our only hope."

With that on our minds we left the mission room and made our way to the hangar to begin the operation. We would leave tomorrow. Repairs on the Freedom Gundam would be done during the trip there and some now. I had a lot of work but with a repair crew it won't be that hard. The next day we took off towards the planet Char with all of our supplies. I found my cabin and put my belongings in a cabinet. The small room had metal walls and a sliding metal door as well. There was a bathroom and sink that looked pretty new. These battleships are not the best for living on but they manage for the time being. We had a while until we reached Char so I went to the hangar bay and began repair on Freedom V. We worked tirelessly on it for a whole day replacing the armor, thrusters, and weapon systems. We finished it by the next day and now I was bored because I had nothing to do for the rest of the days now.

Arull was reconfiguring her Gundam's weapon calibration system. It kept her busy for a few hours but I was bored so I went to play some video games in the crew's wreck room. I popped open the CD drawer and the rack whirred as it slid open. I put in my favorite game of all time Halo 2(who really could of known that Halo really existed, come on people it's a game get over it). I started playing by myself for a while and I had to admit Legendary mode was quite difficult. Arull had just strolled in when I was in the middle of a battle in the wall against the Flood(an experience I would never like to have again). "Zeypher what are you doing?" I was sitting on a couch staring at the screen motionlessly. I was really in the mood to smash Flood. "What's up Arull, pick up a controller, its time for you to lose." "Don't kid yourself Zeypher, I am way better than you." I set the match at Coagulation with standard everything. I moved behind a set of three trees with my sniper rifle and waited for Arull to appear. I got her in one shot and continued this a few times. She gritted her teeth as the shot from the sniper rifle knocked her character to the floor. "Who's getting owned now!" I had just shot her again with the rocket launcher. She was getting really mad now.

With a score of 17 to 0 it was already out of hand. "Hey, that's not fair, you always know where everything is." "Arull, you're talking to a Halo master." "Oh yeah master this!" She tackled me and I slid down the couch with her body sitting on me, "Take that Zeypher." "So you want a fight." I pushed her off of me and she flew to the other end of the couch and I then picked her up to slam her on the couch again but I lost my balance and we both fell. The thing was I kind of landed on her in a compromising position. "Oh! Zeypher, I love it when you play rough like this." "Uhh…yeah, sorry Arull I didn't mean too…" "Zeypher, take me." "Wha! Holy shit…" Her legs spread open and she began to pull off her panties, "Arull, we aren't the only two people on this battleship!" "I know."

I was considering the possibilities of what I could do. Arull was sitting in positions that showed her pussy. I thought about it, and thought about it and well I decided to do her. As hard as I tried to avoid it, the sight of her bent over the couch with her legs spread with a clear view from behind was pretty hard to ignore. It was like she was presenting herself in front of me. She looked back at me and just smiled. I mounted her and inserted my dick into her pussy. With all of the fighting lately and months of warfare I forgot how good this felt. Arull let out a series of moans and cries as she came. She grabbed the back of the couch and held on as she finished coming. I picked her up and flipped her over onto her back. She was laying down on the couch. After her orgasm she was sensitive so as I moved I paused before pulling back and rethrusting again, "Ahhh! Zeypher I'm going to come again! Don't stop." I kept up the same speed and she loudly moaned as her back arced and her hands gripped the side and bottom of the couch. She finished and slowly her back straightened as she laid on the couch. She looked at me, "Zeypher come inside me please." "Arull I'm…" "Fill me up." "Agghh, I'm coming!" Her head snapped back as I practically exploded inside her six times. Arull was laying there breathing heavily. I rubbed her lower abdominal and began to move in and out of her. Her breathing heavily increased until the point where her body flinched and she couldn't move. Her hips pushed towards me but I held them firmly in place as I finished up. We got dressed and I carried her to her cabin and I walked back to mine and fell right asleep.

The next morning I reported to the mess hall on the ship and got an apple. I ate it slowly as I made my way back to the cabin to wash up. I saw Arull on the way back and she winked at me as I walked past half asleep. We still had one day left until we reached Char. I just roamed about the ship staring out the windows from the bridge. I was pretty bored so when night came I was working on Freedom just to make sure it was ready. I fell asleep in that dingy cabin knowing full well what we were up against. It wasn't a good morning either. I woke up to the ship's alarm system signaling we were approaching the outer field of the planet Char and for all troops to report to the mission room before we attack in a few hours.

Arull must have not heard it though I had no idea how. Her cabin was across from mine so I knocked on the door and caller her, "Arull? We gotta go are you awake yet?" There was no answer so I decided to open the door. She was asleep so I moved over and nudged her shoulder and repeated the same phrase more quietly. "Arull, come on get up we gotta go." She rolled over on her back revealing she had nothing on as her covers moved, "Dah! Arull we gotta go, wake up!" Her eyes opened and she began to laugh under her breath, "Zeypher, why do you play these games with me?" I had somewhat of an idea of what she was talking about, "Zeypher, you sneaked in here to catch a glimpse of me." "Are you kidding me! We are at war and everyone has been called to the mission room and I came here to wake you up, not peek in on you!" "Its alright, it really turns me on that you quietly moved yourself in here to stare at me, I'm ready Zeypher…" She gripped the sides of her bed and tilted her head back. "Sorry Arull but here, put on your armor we have a serious situation here. We are attacking Char in a few hours and we don't have time for that." I handed her armor to her and she put it on. I walked out of the room and a few minutes later she came out too.

"Ready?" "Yeah lets go." We walked to the mission room and there was one of the generals giving out the battle plans for the assault on the Overmind. "You're late Commander." "Sorry sir had a little trouble getting here." "Well commander don't let it happen again." Arull glanced over a look to me that made me smile back in a sarcastic way. "Listen up troops, hey moron in the second row pay attention! We are going to move our ships directly over the Overmind and drop our units there. It will be quick, destroy the Overmind and get your sorry asses out of there before those Zerg mother-fuckers can hurt us. Zeypher and Arull will destroy the Overmind itself and you all must provide cover and keep the heat off them. Now I hope you all understand because if you mess up there will be no one there to save your sorry hide. Do you understand!" "Sir yes sir!" "Well then get to your damn mobile suits and suit up." We left the room and I was readying myself for the huge battle that was coming up very soon. To our surprise there were no battleships patrolling the area, there was absolutely nothing.

I climbed in and launched off the ship with Arull following. A quick trip around the planet proved there was no anti air defense systems in space. Our ships approached towards the looming planet of ash and fire. I had no idea how anything could live on such a hostile world. The Overmind was surrounded by Hives and other Zerg structures. We stayed high enough in the atmosphere so the anti-air spores couldn't reach us but it would be a rough trip down for the mobile suits. I flew down first followed directly by Arull. The ships' hangar doors opened up and each launched their mobile suit units. Each one fell using their landing thrusters to guide them to the surface. Then from the ground large volleys of acidic spores came flying at them. Some were hit and dissolved immediately. We were lucky most of our units made it to the surface. "This is for my family!" one of the troops yelled out amongst the battle and confusion. They quickly went to work demolishing buildings and killing the dwarfed hydralisks and zerglings.

Some Zerg mobile suits were on the planet but they came one at a time so we easily cleared them out. The plan was going quite nicely until I felt the Overmind calling out to me. I was in the middle of slaying an ultralisk when it called out. I was mesmerized by it and walked towards it. I approached the gigantic structure that was a large shelled dome with large tentacles coming out of the base of the shell. It was bigger than a stadium and had a shell harder than steel. It had a deep, evil voice that hissed and growled as it spoke. It was definitely the center of all evil in the galaxy. "Zeypher! You are a most powerful being, not mortal from what I can see." "Overmind this is the end of you, die!" I jumped up and charged the energy rifle. I fired and the beam hit with thunderous force and a bright light blinded me for a second but in the end the beam barely dented that armor. "Ha ha ha you think that weapon can phase me, you must be kidding." I was shocked; I had no idea how to hurt this thing. "Die Zeypher!" Four tentacles came charging at me and I jumped back as they collided with the ground. I pulled my blade and charged them as they recouped and attacked again.

One went for my leg but I pulled my knee up and hacked the tentacle causing the Overmind to wince in pain, "Ah! Fuck." It pulled the tentacle back but I still had to deal with three more. One wrapped around my arm but I sliced it off. The cut tentacles were bleeding badly but more kept coming until I couldn't fight them all off. I was ensnared by on around my leg, then arm, then torso. I was pulled above the Overmind, "Such feeble attempts to destroy me, now I will destroy you." The tentacles began to really tighten and pull on the Gundam. "Damn it all!" The Gundam was going to be pulled apart. But then from behind me Arull sliced through the tentacles with her energy blade which released me. I had full movement again and I pulled my energy rifle out and charged it up again. Arull kept the tentacles from interrupting. Once at full power I fired the charged shot two times. Each potent shot made shock waves eliminating all around the Overmind. The shell had cracked!

It seemed to be a glorious thing but were we wrong. "You have cracked my outer defenses…now fell my full power!" The shell began to glow a purple and the light grew brighter as time went on. Then the light surged out and flew straight up in a beam towards the black haze of their atmosphere. The shell cracked even more and was beginning to break. The light faded and the shell had more cracks in it than ice hit with an axe. Two extremely large tentacles broke out of the shell and the rest of it fell off. It was the same shape but no hard shell for protection. It pulsated and beat like a heart. "You are too late Zeypher, I have reached the mature stage and I will spread thousands of Overmind seeds across this galaxy. It is all over." "Not if I say so, Arull! Hit him with your gattling guns!" The bullets ripped through its soft flesh and blood poured out in streams from the wounds made by the guns. "Raaahhhhh…..Ugh, now I will unleash my perfection and most powerful unit ever seen…" The top of the Overmind opened like it was blooming and there was a black hollow pit inside of it where it looked like something was growing.

The Overmind churned and moved until it pushed the cocoon out of its dying body. The cocoon was big bigger than my Gundam and Arull's. With me still hovering in the air I locked onto the Overmind and fired another charged shot, the beam pierced through the Overmind and left a gaping, bloody hole where a part of it used to be. The whole Overmind itself was dying but whatever it created was inside that cocoon and fully alive. The cocoon was huge, as big as a warship. It was throbbing rapidly and starting to wriggle about. "Ha…ha…ha, see how… you deal with…this Zeypher." The Overmind collapsed and died. The cocoon though was a serious problem, it was starting to hatch. The membrane ripped as a huge Zerg abomination pushed out of. Its head poked through followed by its razor sharp sickle arms. I looked up at the sky where me and Arull were and it released a booming roar that shook the ground. While it pulled its body through it fired high concentration acid spines at us through its mouth. It had six walking legs that it moved about on very quickly. It was a huge beast that could rip us apart.

I flew in towards it and around it. It had just pried itself from the cocoon and was starting after Arull and me. It chased me and me alone. It ran after me with tremendous speed and I ran away from it. I seldomly turned around and fired off a few shots at it hoping to hurt it but it was futile. I flew up hoping it couldn't get me but I fired hundreds of needle spines from its mouth at me. I had to avoid them by making a sudden left and firing a charged shot into one of its knees. It screamed I pain as it fired acid onto my armor that would eat through the hull. I flew down towards it and I had Arull assault it from the other side. Her gattling guns distracted it as I pulled my blade out and went under it and ran the sword down its under belly. It caught on quickly and started jerking around wildly to knock me out of there. It worked. I was flung out from under it and it turned to me on the ground and ran over. I got up and still with my sword blocked the sickles from piercing my armor. I had to hurt this thing somehow. It went to stab at me and I side stepped to the right and ran for its leg. I went to slash but it moved its leg and I missed. Its right sickle came down and smashed me in the back sending me flying back many yards.

I got up quickly and started firing bursts of energy at it at it ran towards me. The beams were deflected off the armor and I got tackled to the ground. It tried to stab me but I rolled out of the way in time to get up and slash a huge wound into its tough carapace. It jumped back and Arull let him have it. A relentless shower of bullets came down on it. It continued to move backwards and I rushed it again cutting deeper gashes into its hide. It let out cries of pain as we were starting to kill it. It fired a needle spine at me which I dodged. It struck me with its sickle and I fell to the ground. Getting more pissed of as time went on I started to feel that power surge again. My Gundam went silver color again and I flew up towards the dark sky and held out the energy rifle with one hand and let it charge. The beam grew more powerful as I let it charge.

I locked in on its body and fired. The white light flew at it and when it realized that it was coming it was too late. The beam crippled it and it fell on the floor. Victory was at hand. I flew down towards it to finish it but in the short minute it completely rehealed and sprung up. I jumped back in reaction as it went to attack me again, "Damn! Nothing kills this thing." It wildly attacked me. I dodged the claws that slammed down on me. I glided backwards still facing the Leviathan shooting at its face. I flew upwards toward the sky right into their sun so when it saw me it was blinded. The creature was confused and blinded now. Then I came down from out of the sky with my blade drawn and held tightly in my hand with the scenery flying by. I had to end it now, it was all up to me. Before I struck visions of peace flashed by. There was no war, no grief, no suffering. Arull and I could live in peace and Earth would finally not need us anymore.

It hit! The blade drove in and cut off its lower jaw. Blood fell from the now missing mandibles and it howled and screeched as it jumped around wildly in agonizing pain. I started shooting its now weak spot. "Die you fucking alien!" I was relentless with my shots as each shot picked off another piece of its body. It crawled along the ground barely clinging to its life. I landed in front of its dying and wounded body. I held by beam rifle to the front of its crown of bones on its head and armor plating, "For the millions…" I fired the last shot that caused it to collapse and die where it lie. It was over, finally it was really over, "Zeypher, you did it!" There I stood, among the broken bodies of my allies and enemies. People had sacrificed a whole lot to help us win this fight. The dead planet of Char was nothing but a wasteland, no life and no hope. The Earth was the same way now. Nothing could make me want to fight anymore. There was nothing left to protect. Even though we won, we had lost too much. Then on the ground I thought my eyes were deceiving me but where the Overmind died I saw grass growing. I jumped out of my Gundam and walked over to see it, Arull followed. It really was grass, but more important it was life.

It moved something inside me. Then the dark clouds of Char began to blow away and the sun shone on my Gundam. "Zeypher…" "Arull, life is…so fragile, I never realized that. What has happened here over the last two years I fell is no coincidence something is out there, a greater being testing me for some greater reason then our minds can conceive. I must find it and speak with it." "We'll find it…" "You're right Arull, I couldn't do this without you." She made a small smile and blushed. "Zeypher I…" Before she finished her sentence I kissed her, I had no idea what came over me but as I held her I felt her heartbeat against mine. It was my first feeling of peace. I was never happier, my whole life I have been waiting for this moment.

It didn't last though. The dead Zerg Leviathan fizzled and melted into nothing but a pool of green acid. Then out of the acid the hand of a Gundam reached out. Then out of the pool came the one enemy which I never expected to see again. It was the Dark Gundam, fused with the Leviathan. It had red eyes and stood like a normal Gundam. Claws came sprouting from its back and biological tissue showed through its Gundarium armor. It had a fanged mouth with razor like long teeth. Its hands turned into cold steel claws. Spikes protruded out of its back and it growled and snarled at me with its fangs. It was really the Dark Gundam seeking revenge.

I climbed into my Gundam, put my helmet on once again and faced it, "You wanna fight too. Come get me you ugly son of a bitch." It roared and charged me. I drew my sword and parried the blows it used to strike me. "I won't lose to you!" I drove the blade through its arm and hacked up into its face. It fell back and regenerated. It gnarled at me and opened its mouth. It jumped off its powerful legs and bit into my arm. "Ahh! Fuck." I smashed the hilt of the blade into its skull crushing the plate and optics of the Gundam. I pried its mouth off me and I quickly pulled out the energy rifle and fired three shots into its torso that caused it to cover its wounds with its hands and fall back.

I wasn't going to let it leave alive. I followed and jumped up right over it and drew my blade again. "Go back to the pit where you came from!" The blade came down and hacked right down the middle. It split in half, the force from the slash was so great that I had to kneel when I delivered the blow from the sword. I stood up and stared at the rotting and melting corpse. I knew it wasn't over, after years of fighting that beast it never ended that easy. "Get up you bastard, finish this fight!" The corpse started to melt and reform into the same monster. It was stronger this time around. Large titanium swords came busting out from the tops of its forearms. It charged me once again and I took my sword to block the heavy blades from tearing through my armor and killing me. The Dark Gundam used a different fighting style this time.

It just went full out on me with no precaution at all. It went to chop my legs with one of the blades but I jumped up avoiding it and I came down with a powerful slash cutting one of the titanium blades in half. It stepped back a few feet, my power had grown a lot over the past few months. The Dark Gundam was now no match for me. It kept walking back as I moved closer gripping my blade ever so tightly. I felt an energy source inside me turn on like a switch. My blade turned a bright yellow and my armor turned silver colored. My eyes turned green and energy waves caused the winds of the planet to change in erratic directions.

The Dark Gundam had that same power. It too turned a silver color and turned into a full Gundam again but its eyes turned crimson red. It drew an energy blade of pure darkness that screamed as it pulled it out of its scabbard. The blade gave off and evil aura the fell from it. I attacked it and it blocked my strike and punched me in the torso knocking me back a few yards. I got up and sliced across its torso splitting the armor and revealing its core, the only weak spot. The armor sealed up quickly and it went to attack me. I held the attacks off but this battle was taking to long. It had to end, now. I pulled out my energy rifle as soon as I saw it rush me, it jumped up to do a vertical slice and I reacted to it by taking the energy rifle and jamming it with all of my strength into the core of that damn machine. "For the millions of people killed and slaughtered, who fight for peace, who fight for honor, who fight for a better tomorrow! I hope you burn!" I fired one shot through its torso and its eyes faded out and the machine died for now, but I knew that later on it would return. This war was from over, it had just begun.

Arull knew this fight was personal, I had slain an enemy that had no more threat to me. We left Char with the survivors of the attack on the Overmind with the hope of victory in our mind. The remaining Zerg on Earth were eliminated with the destruction of the Overmind because they couldn't be given orders to. Earth cities were starting to be rebuilt and the death toll was staggering. Over 85,000,000 were dead. We had lost three colonies and most of our mobile suits. This war had a huge impact on us. We were at peace for now, a new Overmind was growing on Char so we had to prepare for a second war that was inevitably coming. A new super weapon that has been secretly in production, which I had dubbed "planet killer", would be used. But with the time being peace would be enjoyed. Arull and I decided to take a break from war and go somewhere where we wouldn't be bothered for a while. We returned and the general gave us medals of honor for destroying the Overmind. We left and I had some stuff to do with my Gundam.

At around 9pm I was heading for by bunk it was dark so I couldn't see where I was going and I knew they moved my new bunk somewhere but I could read the numbers on the doors. I found a door with the number I was looking for, 303 was it. I entered and found a light switch. I turned on the light, "Oh Shit!" I almost fell down but I did fall back into the wall as I walked backwards. "Arull what are you doing in here? This is my bunk." She was asleep but slowly woke up, "Hahahaha, I caught you again trying to look at me." "No I am not! This is my room!" "Your room is 308 this is 303." "What?" I looked at the doorpost above the shut door and sure enough it said 303. The shadow of the darkness in the hall made it appear like 308 from outside. Arull sitting on the bed with a menacing grin pointed her finger at the light and shorted it out with electricity. The room went pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I walked around the room hoping not to trip on anything and I heard her footsteps, then I was jumped on and I fell back onto the bed. "Oh so you wanna play rough Arull? Well than take this!" Even sometimes I can't defeat every opponent.(Even though this wasn't a fight I had to "disable" her) But oh well that's it for now.(I had to get back to what I was doing)

Until next time, when the Zerg return to unleash their wrath on us……


End file.
